Cosmic Railway
by YoonSooJi
Summary: Star Wars! AU. Lai Guanlin sebagai seorang Senator dari One bersedia membantu Bulletproof dalam pemberontakan, didampingi Jedi-nya, Park Jihoon. Mengalahkan Federasi Merah yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang Republik akan sulit, namun Guanlin akan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali orang tuanya. [Panwink/Yoonmin/Taekook/Hunhan/Chanbaek]
1. Run This

**Hello, this is Yoon Soo Ji with a brand new strory.**

 **First of all, ini akan berada di alternative universe, Star Wars!**

 **Tapi tak masalah, aku hanya memasukkan konsep Jedi, Sith, Republik, dan droid-droid sebangsanya. Jadi itu bukan masalah jika kalian tak pernah menonton Star Wars, atau tak mengikuti ceritanya dari episode 1.**

 **Dan juga, ini akan menjadi yaoi dan M-Preg area, kalian yang homophobic, nagajuseyo.**

 **Anyway, that's all.**

 **enjoy the story!**

 **Run This**

Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak sistem planet EXO diruntuhkan oleh Federasi Merah, membuat sistem terpencil itu kian terlupakan dalam Perang Galaktik yang pecah puluhan tahun yang lalu. Sementara sekutu mereka, sistem planet Bulletproof, berusaha mengembalikan sistem mereka di tengah-tengah kejahatan korupsi yang terselubung dalam Republik, tertutup sempurna oleh Federasi Merah, juga ancaman Sith yang kembali merajalela...

.

 _Ibukota Republik, enam belas tahun setelah invasi._

Tak pernah ada yang tidak ribut di sistem planet pusat, selalu ada Starship yang lalu lalang meminta bala bantuan ataupun hanya sekedar kunjungan sesama senator. Namun kali ini, semuanya begitu ribut, mengingat pemilihan suara untuk Kanselir Agung terjadi hari ini.

Min Yoongi harus rela berdesakan bersama pendamping Jedi-nya, Park Jimin, dalam perjalanan menuju rapat Senat hari ini. Senator itu dengan tenang menembus kerumunan dan hiruk pikuk orang-orang menuju tempat duduknya.

Secepat dia dan Jimin duduk, kapsul mereka melayang dan mereka dapat melihat anggota Senat lainnya ikut duduk. Begitu banyak sistem di galaksi ini dan hanya akan ada satu yang terpilih menjadi pemimpin.

"Menurutku ini sia-sia." Ucapnya, melirik ke arah anggota lainnya, "Kekuasaan akan jatuh ke orang yang lebih berada."

Yoongi menatap rekannya itu, mendekatkan diri untuk berbisik, "Itu memang benar cara kerja Senat," jawabnya santai, "Tapi kita tak bisa lepas dari sini, kita sudah berjanji."

"Dan menurutku perjanjian kita tak lain hal dari janji seorang yang telah mati." Jawab Jimin, menghela nafas, "Aku bisa merasakan jeritan Force ketika sistem mereka dihancurkan, begitu banyak korban."

Sang Senator meraih tangan pendampingnya yang berada tersembunyi di balik kapsul, mencoba menenangkannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dua sistem planet yang bersekutu itu memiliki perkumpulan Jedi terkuat, tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibawah ajaran dua Master besar.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Yoongi, berbisik. "Jika kita melawan sekarang, itu bunuh diri."

"Lalu sampai kapan?" Timpal Jimin lagi, tak mau kalah. "Aku tak mau sistem kita bernasib seperti mereka, Senator."

Sebelum sang Senator muda itu bisa menjawab, rapat telah dimulai, bermula pada sambutan terakhir Kanselir Agung mereka, Kim Mingyu, hingga pemilihan beberapa kandidat.

Jimin menyangga kepalanya dengan tinjunya, lelah mendengarkan beberapa pernyataan dari beberapa kandidat yang terpilih. Tugasnya adalah mendampingi Senator Min dan kembali ke sistem mereka. Dia merasakan sentilan Yoongi di kepalanya dan membuatnya duduk tegak kembali.

Senator Lai dari sistem planet One tengah bicara, seorang pendatang baru sepertinya, namun Jimin dapat melihat ketegasan dalam suaranya. Pemimpin yang bagus, tetapi dia akan sangat yakin bahwa anggota Senat akan ragu soal kemampuannya, mengingat umurnya yang masih muda.

"Siapa menurutmu yang akan menang?" Bisik Yoongi lagi, matanya menyelinap ke sekeliling arena rapat.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan matanya, tiga kandidat telah dipilih dan itu memiliki kelayakan sempurna untuk seorang Kanselir Agung. Senator Lai yang tengah bicara, Senator Manoban dari sistem planet YG, dan Senator Son dari sistem planet Velvet.

Pendamping itu tahu, Yoongi dapat melihat kebimbangannya.

"Senator Son, jika disamakan dengan Senator Manoban, akan lebih sedikit mendapat dukungan, menurutku, namun itu tak berpengaruh, karena keduanya akan mendapat keraguan karena jenis kelamin–"

"Kukira kau tak ingin mengatakan itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi kenyataan memaksaku." Jawab Jimin cepat dan menyelesaikan perkiraannya, "Anggota Senat mungkin akan lebih terbias ke Senator Lai, tapi umurnya terlalu muda dan orang-orang akan meragukannya."

"Lalu intinya?"

"Mereka akan mengambil siapapun yang mendapat dukungan Federasi Merah." Raut wajah Senator Min langsung menggelap mendengar nama federasi itu disebutkan. Terdapat begitu banyak kenangan buruk terhadap konflik mereka, dan itu berakhir ketika satu sistem planet menjadi korbannya.

"Kenapa kau harus menyebutkan itu?"

Sebelum Jimin dapat bicara, dewan memutuskan bahwa pemilihan akan ditangguhkan hingga pertemuan mereka berikutnya, karena tiga kandidat telah menyuarakan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, dan akan secara resmi terpilih tiga hari kemudian.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka membicarakan itu." Tegur Yoongi, dengan wajah mendung dan gelap, lebih gelap dari sisi tergelap inti planet. "Kita kembali sekarang, Master Park."

Yoongi tahu, sekalipun bukanlah seorang padawan lagi dan walaupun berada di lingkup formal seperti sekarang ini, Jimin selalu benci dipanggil sebagai seorang Master, bukan karena itu terdengar aneh dengan paduan namanya, namun dia benci ketika sang guru pergi meninggalkan mereka dan meresmikan persidangan mereka.

Dia benci ketika guru mereka pergi dan serta merta menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai Jedi Master.

Dengan tenang, sang Jedi mengikutinya ke arah Starship mereka, siap pulang ke sistem planet mereka sendiri. Sang senator dapat melihat wajah Jimin yang tertekuk selama perjalanan, membuatnya menghela nafas dan mengetuk kepala yang lebih muda.

"Kau marah karena aku memanggilmu Master?" Tanyanya, namun dia hanya menggeleng, "Lalu?"

Jimin hanya menghela nafas, "Kali lain, ajak Penasihat Kim atau Perdana Menteri Jung bersamamu, aku tak mau ikut." Yoongi hanya berjongkok di depannya, menunggu jawaban. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus melihatmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya, sabar. Menghadapi seorang Park Jimin haruslah sabar. "Master Park?" Panggilnya lagi, membuat yang disebut menjerit kesal.

"Senator Min, jika lightsaber-ku sudah terbuka, aku takut keselamatanmu akan terancam di tanganku." Yang lebih tua tertawa, mengusak kepala Jimin sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil." Canda Yoongi, "Kau tak lebih kekanakan dari Jendral Jeon." Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin mengamuk dan si senator harus menerima kemarahannya. "Baik, baik, aku bercanda."

Seketika, kemarahan Jimin lenyap entah kemana, membuat keduanya yang bersahabat lama sebelum mereka menerjunkan diri ke dunia politik itu bersenda gurau, seperti dulu ketika dia masihlah padawan mungil, seolah tak ada yang berubah.

.

Keduanya membungkuk di hadapan Pimpinan Kim, yang mengangguk pada mereka, menerima setiap laporan yang mereka berikan. Pria itu mengerut ketika mendengar pendapat Jimin tentang pemilihan tak adil yang dia prediksi akan terjadi.

"Itu tak bisa dibiarkan," mulai sang penasihat, Kim Seokjin, yang segera dibantah oleh gerakan tangan sang pemimpin. "Pimpinan!" Mulainya, berusaha berdebat.

"Aku tahu berbagai tipuan di Dewan Senat, Penasihat Kim, aku bahkan pernah datang ke rapat sendirian." Jawab Namjoon, berusaha menenangkan orang yang sudah nyaris meledak di belakangnya.

"Pimpinan, dengan segala hormat," mulai Perdana Menteri Jung Hoseok, menerima seluruh perhatian semua yang hadir saat itu. "Ini berarti invasi berikutnya, sistem planet kita tak lebih besar dari sistem planet EXO yang dihancurkan beberapa tahun lalu."

"Jika saya boleh bicara," Sahut Jendral Jeon Jungkook, menundukkan kepalanya sebagai yang termuda. "Sistem planet EXO, jauh sebelum Deathstar menyerang mereka, adalah sekutu kita yang terkuat. Dan saya percaya, kita semua tahu bahwa sebagian besar Jedi dari sistem mereka berhasil melarikan diri beberapa jam sebelum ledakan terjadi."

"Saranmu adalah lari dan meninggalkan rakyat?" Ringkas Hoseok, menerima tarikan nafas dari sang jendral.

"Tentu tidak, saya hanya menyarankan untuk meminta bantuan mereka." Jawab Jungkook, "Atau, jika bisa, menarik Senator yang terpilih."

"Bisa atau tidak bisa, perkiraannya hanya separuh," Ucap Jedi Master Kim Taehyung, memutar-mutar lightsaber-nya. "Senator Jon akan mendapat dukungan terbesar dari federasi, namun sistem mereka jugalah sekutu sistem planet EXO semasa mereka ada."

"Pro dan kontranya terlalu kuat." Simpul Seokjin, menarik nafas kaget. "Pimpinan, jika mereka goyah, kita bisa menarik mereka bersama kita."

"Sistem planet Velvet terkenal dengan ratunya yang kuat," Namjoon menutup matanya, "Tanpa federasi sekalipun, mereka cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan tiga sistem sendirian, mereka takkan goyah sama sekali bahkan ketika Senat menentang mereka."

"Pimpinan," Panggil Jimin yang sedari tadi diam, "Ada satu kandidat lagi, saya merasakan Force di dalamnya, sangat lemah namun terasa." Dia melirik Yoongi yang menaikkan alisnya. "Senator Lai dari sistem planet One."

Walaupun hanya ada enam orang yang akan menanggapi perkataannya, Jimin merasa jantungnya nyaris copot karena gugup ketika mendengar mereka kasak-kusuk tak karuan. "Seorang Jedi takkan bisa memasuki Senat," Taehyung mengulangi peraturan kuil mereka, "Kita semua tahu itu."

"Saya khawatir sepertinya dia bukanlah Jedi." Jelas Yoongi, "Saya dan Jedi Master Park telah membicarakannya, ada kemungkinan bahwa Senator Lai bahkan tak menyadari Midi-Chloron dalam tubuhnya, sehingga itu sangatlah lemah."

"Namun berbahaya," Sahut Hoseok, "Jika seorang Sith menyadari itu, dia akan menuntaskannya dengan segera."

Namjoon semakin memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba mencari jalan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Ada kala cekcok seperti ini terjadi dan dia harus segera bertindak, ada pula kalanya kedamaian setelah pertemuan terjadi.

"Jedi Master Kim," Panggilnya dan Taehyung maju ke depan, "Pergi ke sistem planet One, cari tahu apa ada Jedi yang tersisa disana dan tetap bersembunyi." Perintahnya, "Dan Jedi Master Park, tetap dampingi Senator Min di setiap pertemuan dan melapor padaku."

Keduanya membungkuk pada Namjoon sebelum kembali ke tempat masing-masing, Taehyung di samping Jungkook dan Jimin di samping Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya sang senator undur diri, membuat satu Jedi Master mengikutinya keluar.

"Jadi kurasa kita terjebak dengan satu sama lain." Komentar Yoongi, berpura-pura menghela nafas bosan.

"Aku sudah terjebak denganmu sejak dulu, jadi tak masalah bagiku," Balas Jimin, melirik ke arah yang lebih tua, "Hyung." Keduanya berbagi tawa sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruangan masing-masing yang juga terletak bersebelahan sejak mereka masih kecil.

.

Jungkook menemani Taehyung ke hanggar untuk menaiki Starship-nya. Sang jendral hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika menyaksikan sang kakak mengelus droid yang akan dia bawa bersamanya. Terpisah dalam waktu yang lama memang sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja, dia akan merindukannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan, tapi terakhir kali aku mengatakan itu, kau kembali setelah sepuluh tahun." Protes yang lebih muda, menepuk-nepuk kendaraan itu. "Kau akan kembali dengan cepat, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Sistem planet One hanya berjarak dua ratus tahun cahaya dari sini, aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

"Kau tahu bahwa ini tak hanya sekedar masalah jarak." Sudut Jungkook, menatapnya dengan wajah sedih, dibalas oleh sang kakak dengan raut yang sama. "Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu."

"Tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku ini Jedi," Dia menenangkan, "Bahkan mereka masih percaya bahwa perkumpulan Jedi telah musnah bersama sistem planet EXO." Ujarnya, merasa miris karena saudara-saudaranya ada disana. "Aku akan kembali sebelum kau bisa menyebutkan _Kim_."

" _Kim_." Ucap Jungkook, menunjukkan seringai kelincinya ketika sang kakak menatapnya kesal. Dia tertawa sambil membantu Taehyung membenahi diri di atas kokpit. "Kau benar-benar harus kembali, Hyung."

Dia mengelus rambut hitam sang adik sebelum tersenyum manis, "Kapan aku tak kembali?" Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca mendengarnya dan Taehyung harus segera mengalihkan perhatian agar dia tak menangis. "Mundurlah, aku harus lepas landas."

Dan Jungkook denga sukarela mundur beberapa langkah, tersenyum paksa. "Kembali dengan cepat, Hyung."

Taehyung balik tersenyum padanya, "Sampaikan salamku pada Bom."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Jedi itu dapat melihat kilau air mata yang berkilat di wajah sang jendral. "Kemarilah," pintanya dan mengecup pipinya cepat. "Aku akan segera kembali, aku janji."

Dan dengan itu, Jungkook menyaksikan kekasihnya menutup pelindung kokpit dan dengan cepat lepas landas, terbang keluar dari sistem mereka.

.

Yoongi tengah mempersiapkan kopernya untuk perjalanan berikutnya, dengan Jimin yang mengawasinya dari pintu. Sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk meluangkan waktu berdua seperti ini sejak dewasa.

"Aku merasa aneh jika kau memperhatikanku seperti itu." Komentarnya, membuat Jedi berpipi tembam itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau sering memperhatikanku seperti itu dulu." Sangkalnya, mendorong dirinya maju. "Apa bedanya denganku yang menatapmu begitu?"

"Akan menyenangkan melihatmu tersipu, tapi aku ragu kau akan mati bosan bahkan sebelum aku memerah." Jimin tertawa, mendekat dan mengecup keningnya perlahan. "Dan aneh ketika kau melakukan itu."

"Semua yang kita lakukan terasa aneh." Jawab yang lebih muda.

Dan Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh godaan, "Kau mau memberi Bom teman?"

"Dan berakhir seperti Jungkook yang bahkan tak bisa mendengar putrinya memanggilnya... ibu?" Jimin tertawa, "Aneh mendengar Jungkook dipanggil sebagai seorang ibu." Sebutnya.

"Dan Bom bukannya tak memanggil Jungkook ibu, dia hanya tak bisa memanggilnya begitu di depan orang lain selain kita berenam."

"Dia memang seorang ibu."

Kim Bom, putri kecil dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini berusia lima tahun. Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sang jendral melahirkan anaknya itu kecuali mereka berenam. Minggu-minggu pertama adalah yang tersulit, karena anggota mereka yang termuda langsung mengalami koma beberapa jam setelah melahirkan.

Tidak adanya organ perempuan yang seharusnya menjadi jalan bayi itu lahir membuat proses persalinan semakin sulit, dan Jungkook kehilangan energinya selama berminggu-minggu. Yang paling tersiksa saat itu adalah Taehyung, yang bahkan tak pernah keluar kamar dalam meditasinya.

Sebuah kebiasaan bagi seorang Jedi untuk bermeditasi demi ketenangannya, dan itu sangat sulit ketika dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook di samping bayi mereka yang tertidur lelap. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengemukakan bahwa Jungkook mungkin takkan selamat, namun Jedi itu merasa bahwa harapannya akan segera kandas, tepat ketika sang jendral membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda untuk memiliki anak." Putus Jimin, mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Lagipula, kau masih menjadi anggota Senat."

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Seokjin bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri sesegera mungkin." Dia meyakinkan.

Namun Jimin justru menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tahu kau suka berada di sekitar mereka, aku takkan memaksamu, itu terserah padamu jika kita ingin memiliki anak."

"Jiminnie," Yoongi menghela nafasnya, dan sebelum dia dapat bicara lagi, Jedi tersebut sudah mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Lagipula," Potongnya, "Kau masih bisa bekerja di Senat walau aku sedang mengandung." Dia meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu jika harus ke Ibukota."

"Tetap saja, Jiminnie."

Dan Jimin hanya mengecup bibirnya dengan gemas, "Kau harus berkemas, kita akan tinggal di Ibukota untuk beberapa hari, kan?" Yoongi mengangguk sebelum kemudian melipat kembali semua pakaiannya, dengan Jimin yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Eomma!" Jerit seorang gadis kecil, berlari ke pelukan Jungkook dengan gaun dan sepatunya. Kim Bom adalah seorang yang energetik dibanding anak seumurannya dan sang carrier bisa memaklumi itu.

"Bom-ah," sambut sang ibu, mengangkatnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari? Bersama Paman Kim?" Seperti biasa, mungkin saja Seokjin adalah yang mengantar Bom hingga sampai ke kamarnya.

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk, tersenyum polos dengan gigi susunya. "Eomma, aku bermain dengan Paman Min hari ini." Ceritanya, membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, Yoongi belum berangkat?

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya, mencoba tak menghiraukan itu. "Kalian bermain apa saja?"

"Jedi master!" Seru Bom, "Paman Park membiarkanku menyentuh lightsaber-nya dan aku bermain bersama Paman Min." Dua orang itu, Jungkook menarik nafasnya, jika putrinya cedera karena lightsaber milik Jimin, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merebut senjata Taehyung dan menebas Jedi pendek itu.

"Bom, ingat pesan Eomma tentang lightsaber?" Pandangan Jungkook menunduk sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang berkedip lucu.

"Berbahaya?"

"Eomma bahkan tak membiarkanmu menyentuh milik Appa dan sekali Eomma membiarkanmu dengan Paman Park kau bermain senjata itu?" Dia dapat merasa bahwa Bom telah merasa bersalah karena gadis mungilnya mulai mengerjap lucu, berkedip, dan menunduk.

"Maafkan Bom, Eomma."

"Berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi?" Kalimat itu dibalas dengan anggukan dari Bom dan putrinya itu memeluknya lagi. "Juga," tambah sang ibu, "Bom tak masalah kalau hanya dengan Eomma, kan? Karena Appa sedang pergi sebentar."

"Appa pergi kemana?" Tanya Bom polos, "Jauh? Naik Starship?"

"Naik Starship," Jungkook menelan ludahnya, jangankan Bom, dia juga telah merindukan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan ayah dari anaknya itu. "Tapi tak jauh, dia berjanji akan segera kembali."

"Appa harus cepat pulang, Appa sudah berjanji bermain dengan Bom minggu ini." Dia cemberut, memang benar, Taehyung harus menjanjikan putrinya soal akhir pekan ketika dia hendak bertugas, mengingat Bom sangatlah manja pada sang ayah.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan langkah mungil Bom segera berlari ke arah pintu, membuat wajah Seokjin menyembul masuk diikuti badannya. Dia mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu sebelum duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Kau sudah beritahu Bom tentang Taehyung?" Yang lebih muda mengangguk, menundukkan kepala. "Hei," hibur Seokjin, mengusap kepalanya, "Dia akan kembali, kau tahu. Sistem planet yang dia kunjungi tak begitu jauh."

"Hyung," Jungkook menghela nafas. "Setiap kali Namjoon Hyung mengirimnya bertugas, aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku bahkan terus terpikir apa dia masih selamat dan tersembunyi atau sudah tertangkap dan terbunuh. Jika dia tertangkap oleh prajurit lokal aku masih bisa positif dia melarikan diri, jika yang menangkapnya adalah Sith–"

"Jeon Jungkook," tegurnya, mencoba menenangkan yang lebih muda. "Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri mengatakan itu sekarang?" Dia terdiam, membiarkan Seokjin kembali bicara. "Lihat, Bom terus memperhatikanmu."

Dia dapat malihat wajah polos putrinya menatap polos karena bingung, pasti bingung ketika mendengar ibunya mengomel sedari tadi.

"Kekasihmu adalah salah satu dari Jedi Master terkuat yang pernah ada selain keturunan Skywalker. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin menenangkan. "Aku yakin dia takkan melakukan hal ceroboh."

"Hal ceroboh dan seorang Kim Taehyung adalah perpaduan yang sangat bagus, Hyung, itu yang kutakutkan."

Seokjin tertawa melihat Jungkook yang mencebik,saat mereka masih kecil dulu, Taehyung adalah yang paling aneh dan ceroboh, bahkan ketika masih menjadi seorang padawan, dialah yang membuat Jedi Master Bang memijat pelipis setiap hari.

"Dia pasti tahu lebih baik dari itu." Seokjin menenangkan kembali, menatap gadis mungil yang duduk di atas kursi sedari tadi. "Bom, kemarilah." Putrinya melompat turun ke arah mereka dan langsung ke pangkuan carrier yang lebih tua, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Seokjin. "Putrimu sangat manis." Pujinya, membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan mengelus anaknya.

"Omong-omong soal anak,"

"Aku sedang tak mau membuat satu dengan Namjoon, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Tolong buat obrolan ini menjadi enam tahun kebawah, Hyung." Sang penasihat memberi isyarat 'baik' padanya, tersenyum malu dan kembali mengelus rambut Bom yang nyaris terlelap di pelukannya. "Dia pasti lelah."

"Dia bermain dengan Yoongi dan Jimin seharian," Jelas Seokjin, "Kau harus lihat wajah Yoongi yang nyaris menjerit ketika melihatnya dan Jimin bermain lightsaber." Ceritanya, "Yah, walaupun dia ikut bermain bersama mereka juga."

"Hyung, Bom masih lima tahun, akan berbahaya jika bermain dengan lightsaber seperti itu." Jungkook memijat pelipisnya, "Jika apapun terjadi padanya, aku akan menebas mereka, aku berjanji."

"Kau tahu," Mulai Seokjin, "Jimin merasa ada Midi-chlorian dalam darah Bom, tapi dia tak berani mengambil sampel darahnya, takut kau akan memukulinya karena membuat anakmu terluka."

"Taehyung adalah Jedi, takkan aneh jika Bom juga memiliki Midi-Chlorian dalam tubuhnya." Dia tersenyum, mengelus putrinya sebelum mengangkatnya dari dekapan Seokjin dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. "Dia bahkan tak melepas sepatunya."

Yang lebih tua hanya menyaksikannya melepas ikatan sepatu anak lima tahun itu dan membuka jalinan yang mengikat rambutnya. Jungkook, walaupun yang termuda, dia adalah carrier pertama dari mereka bertiga – Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook – yang memiliki anak, dan itu membuatnya lebih bersikap keibuan.

"Bicara soal Midi-Chlorian," Mulainya, "Aku mulai berpikir, jika Senator Lai memiliki itu sedikit, ada kemungkinan bahwa salah satu orang tuanya, atau keduanya, merupakan Jedi."

"Dan itulah yang dilakukan kekasihmu disana," Jelas Seokjin, "Dia harus mencari tahu apa ada lagi Jedi yang tersembunyi."

Jungkook menghela nafas, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, "Aku akan menuntut Namjoon Hyung jika sampai Taehyung butuh lebih dari satu minggu untuk kembali."

.

Taehyung memarkir Starshipnya di hanggar timur, setelah mendapatkan izin untuk mendarat jauh ketika dia masih di udara, Jedi dalam penyamaran itu mendarat di hanggar kosong yang tersedia, melompat turun dari kokpit diikuti R4-J6, droidnya.

Seorang berpakaian seperti anggota Senat datang, menyambutnya. Dengan senang hati, dia membalas jabatan tangan sang tuan rumah. Posturnya terbilang pendek, dengan wajah polos dan tampak seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Selamat datang, anggota dewan Kim," sambutnya, "Saya Ong Seungwoo, diplomat sistem planet One."

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, "Saya percaya pesan yang saya kirimkan tempo hari sudah tiba?" Tanyanya, memastikan, "Saya ingin bertemu salah satu Senator kalian dan meluruskan beberapa perkara bersamanya."

Seungwoo tersenyum, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk berjalan lebih dulu. "Saya percaya Presiden Yoon telah melihat hologram itu sekarang ini." Ucapnya, masih berjalan. "Tapi apa yang dilakukan salah satu anggota dewan sistem planet Bulletproof jauh-jauh kemari, sungguh aneh, Tuan Kim."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, duduk di atas kursi yang tersedia bersama sang diplomat.

"Perkara apa yang membuat anda sangat ingin menemui Senator Lai?" Tanyanya, meneguk minuman yang disediakan. "Dan meminta untuk merahasiakan ini dari berbagai pihak." Ucapnya lagi.

"Saya memiliki beberapa alasan, dan itu sangat terlarang."

"Katakan, Tuan Kim," Ujar Seungwoo, merebahkan diri ke atas tempat duduknya. "Ada begitu banyak telinga dan sistem kami adalah yang terkecil, berita akan lebih cepat menyebar."

"Saya tahu itu." Ucap sang Jedi yang tengah menyamar. "Tapi jika saya bertemu dengan Senator Lai, mungkin saya bisa mencoba meyakinkan pimpinan sistem kami untuk turut memihak kalian di pemilihan Kanselir Agung."

Seungwoo tersenyum simpul, tentu saja, otaknya sebagai seorang diplomat mengerti jenis kesepakatan apa yang diserahkan padanya oleh perwakilan sistem planet lain ini, dan dia tak cukup bodoh untuk menolaknya.

Setelah melewati begitu banyak konflik, sistem planet Bulletproof menempati salah satu peringkat dari sistem terkuat, setelah sistem planet Neo dan Velvet, nyaris mengalahkan sistem planet EXO yang musnah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Saya akan membicarakan ini dengan Presiden Yoon." Mulainya, berdiri, "Jika beliau menyetujui, saya akan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Senator Lai untuk menemui anda."

"Saya harap itu tak lama, Diplomat Ong," Taehyung tersenyum, "Saya juga memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan di sistem saya sendiri."

Dia memikirkan wajah Jungkook dan Bom ketika mengatakan itu, jika proses untuk meyakinkan seorang Yoon Jisung memakan waktu lama, Jedi itu sepertinya harus sedikit mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang di akhir pekan dan bermain bersama putri kecilnya itu.

Namun Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, "Saya mengerti."

.

Sudah tiga hari, dan Taehyung nyaris ingin mati bosan menunggu presiden mereka menyetujui pertemuannya dengan sang senator. Dia memang sempat berjalan-jalan di kotanya, yang nampak lebih mirip kota futuristik, khas dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang melayang di atas jalan raya.

Sistem planet One memanglah kecil, namun Jedi itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa penduduk mereka sangatlah disiplin dan rapi, lebih maju dan terpadu dibandingkan beberapa sistem planet yang lebih besar. Namun yang membuat Taehyung kecewa adalah, tak ada satupun – bahkan sekelebat – Jedi yang mereka kira bersembunyi di planet ini. tempat ini benar-benar bersih dari Midi-Chlorion.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya, pria berbadan tegap dan rapi datang di hadapannya, membungkuk sopan.

Taehyung dibawa menuju ruangan pusat, dimana dia dapat melihat presiden mereka tengah duduk di bagian ujung, memeriksa beberapa catatan, tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Jedi itu duduk di ujung satunya setelah berjabat tangan dengan sang pemimpin.

"Begitu banyak cerita tentang anda, Tuan Kim." Sapa Jisung, masih tersenyum. "Dan saya baru sempat bertemu dengan anda sekarang ini."

Taehyung hanya membalas senyum sopannya, "Mungkin saja, jika salah satu dari kita tak berkepentingan, kita takkan bertemu, Presiden Yoon." Jawabnya.

Dia dapat melihat kilau gugup yang lebih muda, "Saya merasa sedikit aneh dengan permintaan anda yang dikirimkan lewat hologram tempo hari – maafkan saya karena kita baru bisa bertemu sekarang." Mulainya, "Namun menemui Senator Lai jauh-jauh kemari adalah tindakan yang sedikit membingungkan, menurut saya."

Sebenarnya, Taehyung ingin tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia harus menemui sang senator, namun yang duduk di hadapannya adalah presiden, sebuah perantara dimana dia bisa menemui Jedi tersembunyi itu.

"Senator Lai sedang dalam perjalanannya kemari, yang mungkin akan tiba di waktu sore. Hingga dia tiba, saya khawatir saya harus menahan anda sejenak dan menunggu. Namun sebelum kalian bisa bertemu, saya perlu alasan pasti kenapa anda sangat berniat menemuinya."

Jedi itu menjilat bibirnya, "Di rapat senat waktu itu, Senator Min menceritakan soal beberapa kandidat Kanselir Agung. Pasti anda telah mengetahui bahwa Senator Lai ada di antaranya." Jisung mengangguk. "Pimpinan Kim memberi sedikit pertimbangan untuk mendukung senator kalian."

Sang presiden hanya tersenyum pahit. "Saya telah mengatakan pada Senator Lai bahwa dia akan mengikuti pemilihan ini dengan sia-sia, salah satu diantara Senator Manoban dan Senator Son-lah yang akan dipilih."

"Anda sudah tahu tentang Federasi Merah?"

"Tentu saja," dia mengangguk, "Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencegah mereka memasuki sistem planet kami. Boikot hanya berhasil untuk beberapa bulan mendatang, sayangnya."

"Federasi Merah akan mendukung Senator Son, saya yakin itu." Taehyung memanas-manasi. "Namun kami akan memberi sedikit pertimbangan bagi Senator Lai jika saya bisa bertemu dengannya, Pimpinan hanya tak ingin kami memilih orang yang salah."

"Setahu saya, sistem planet Bulletproof tak menjadi bagian dari federasi."

"Bukan berarti kami tak memiliki sekutu."

Itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Sekutu mereka memanglah tak sebanding dengan yang federasi miliki, namun sistem mereka cukup kuat untuk bahu membahu ketika bahaya mengancam. Sedangkan sistem planet ini tak hanya membutuhkan perlindungan, namun sokongan dalam lingkup senat.

Jisung menutup matanya, jika perwakilan di depannya berbohong soal ini... Namun akan lebih baik menerimanya daripada dikalahkan oleh orang federasi dalam pemilihan, setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba segala hal.

"Senator Lai akan mendarat dalam waktu empat jam, Pendamping Park akan membawanya menemui anda."

Taehyung nyaris mengeluarkan nafas lega. "Terima kasih."

.

"Appa!" Jerit Bom, menemukan hologram dengan wajah sang ayah terpampang di depannya. Bahkan Jungkook yang baru saja tertidur mengerjap bangun karena teriakan si gadis kecil, wajah kantuknya menjadi sangat terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum. "Eomma, ada Appa."

"Baguslah, kau akhirnya menghubungi kami." Ujar si carrier, masih sedikit memejamkan mata. Memang, mereka berdua memasang hologram yang berkaitan satu sama lain dan muncul otomatis ketika salah satu dari mereka hendak saling mengabari, itu sangat memudahkan, mengingat betapa manjanya Bom pada sang ayah, sementara Taehyung sering berpergian jauh.

"Kau marah?" Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mencebik lucu, sedangkan putri mereka dengan tergesa melompat ke arah meja. "Bom-ah, kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya, melihat sang anak menarik boneka yang tak lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Paman Jung membantuku memperbaiki Tata." Ucapnya, berceloteh soal bonekanya yang sedikit robek di bagian samping karena terlalu sering di ajak bermain. Boneka jahitan tangan berbentuk hati, lengkap dengan mata dan bibir itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ketiga dari sang ayah.

"Benarkah?" Jedi itu tersenyum, ingin rasanya dia mengelus rambut putrinya yang tersenyum polos itu sekarang. "Appa akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, tenang saja dan tunggu Appa di akhir pekan, oke?"

"Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu, kau akan membalasku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau tak mengatakan akhir pekan kapan." Gerutu Jungkook, masih setia menutup mata.

"Permisi, Tuan, aku sedang bicara dengan putriku."

"Aku yang melahirkannya, dasar kurang ajar."

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Taehyung nyaris tertawa ketika melihat ibu dari anaknya itu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut, dengan setitik rona merah muda di pipinya ketika dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Belum sempat membalas, wajah Taehyung disana nampak terkejut dan sambungan putus tiba-tiba, membuat Bom dengan lesu melihat pemancar hologram. Dia tahu – walaupun dia masih sangat kecil – bahwa dia tak bisa menghubungi sang ayah jika ekspresinya sudah seperti itu. Entah seseorang datang atau ada pekerjaan mendadak.

"Eomma, Appa akan pulang sebentar lagi, kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap, memperhatikan manik milik Jungkook dengan polos sementara sang ibu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Apa Appa pernah berbohong?"

.

Seseorang datang, membungkuk padanya dengan sopan. Terpaksa, Taehyung mematikan saluran dimana dia tengah menghubungi keluarganya. Perawakannya lembut, lebih lembut dari yang tadi memandunya.

Di belakangnya, seorang dengan awak yang lebih besar berdiri, ikut menunduk padanya. Taehyung membalas jabatannya ketika tangan itu terulur padanya. "Saya Senator Lai Guanlin dari sistem planet One." Dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Perwakilan Kim Taehyung dari sistem planet Bulletproof." Balasnya sebelum akhirnya dia beserta sang senator dan pendampingnya, yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Jihoon, duduk di sofa.

"Saya mendapat pesan dari Presiden Yoon bahwa seseorang hendak menemui saya." Sang perwakilan hanya mengangguk. "Tak banyak yang ingin menemui saya, kebanyakan akan meremehkan dan kebanyakan akan dengan terang-terangan meminta saya untuk mundur. Jadi dengan alasan apa anda datang sekarang?"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Pembicaraan ini sedikit personal, sebenarnya." Mulainya. "Saya sudah meminta Presiden Yoon untuk tidak menyadap ruangan ini ataupun meletakkan mata-mata. Jika boleh," dia melirik Jihoon, "Pembicaraan ini hanya empat mata."

Guanlin menatap pendampingnya, "Dia bisa dipercaya, saya meletakkan nyawa saya di tangannya, Tuan Kim."

Jedi tersembunyi itu pun hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, anda tahu apa itu Midi-Chlorion, kan?" Dia dapat melihat punggung Guanlin menegak karena itu, wajahnya menjadi kaku, dan rautnya terkejut. "Senator?"

"Ya," ucapnya tiba-tiba, "Setahu saya, itu adalah semacam kehidupan yan menghubungkan kita pada Force, sebuah kepercayaan yang ada pada para Jedi." Narasinya, "Tapi beberapa tak mempercayainya lagi, kaum mereka telah musnah."

Sebuah vas melayang ke tangan Taehyung ketika dia menggerakkan telapaknya sedikit, membuat dua orang lainnya melonjak kaget. "Yah, mereka benar-benar tak menyisakan satu keturunan pun."

"Maaf?"

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa ada Midi-Chlorion di dalam darahmu, maukah kau mempercayaiku, Senator Lai?"

"Cukup, Tuan Kim." Sanggah Jihoon, menarik satu sapu tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya, dan itu dia lakukan dengan satu ayunan telapak tangan. "Saya adalah Jedi disini, dan saya tak merasakan apapun dari Senator Lai."

"Dan aku tak merasakan apapun darimu." Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"Ada beberapa dari kita yang berhasil menutupi kadar Midi-Chlorion dalam tubuhnya. Itu sangat berguna, terutama bagi mereka yang bekerja secara koperatif dengan Republik. Saya telah menjadi pendamping Senator Lai selama bertahun-tahun dan tak merasakan apapun selama ini."

Bahkan kedua Jedi tak melihat senyum samar Guanlin, senyum yang sangat miris seolah dia telah berkali-kali mengunjungi sisi gelap para Sith dan selamat dari kegilaannya. Secara harfiah. Namun senator itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, tak membicarakan apapun.

"Kehadiran anda," Mulainya, "Adalah ancaman atau bantuan?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, "Keduanya." Jawabnya. "Tergantung dimana pihak kalian."

"Dan maksud anda adalah?" Pancing Jihoon, terus menatapnya tajam.

"Sebagai sesama dalam persembunyian," dia melirik Jedi yang lebih muda, "Saya berniat untuk menawarkan persekutuan, Pimpinan Kim dari sistem planet kami telah mengkehendaki adanya kerjasama, namun jika kalian menolak, kami bisa melaporkan kedok kalian di hadapan para Senat."

"Tak ada keadilan dalam kesepakatan ini!" Sanggah Jihoon, nyaris membanting meja jika Guanlin tak menahan tangannya. "Senator!"

"Dilihat dari segala sisi, ini sebuah ancaman, Jedi Master Kim." Ucapnya tenang.

"Tidak juga." Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya, "Ada satu jedi lagi di sistem planet kami, juga putriku yang masih kecil." Bisiknya, mencondongkan diri mundur kemudian. "Nah, rahasia sistem planet kami sudah ada di tangan kalian. Kalian bisa melaporkan kami bila kami melanggar kesepakatan." Taehyung sebenarnya sengaja melewatkan satu hal, Jedi Master yang menjadi gurunya dan Jimin tak dia sebutkan.

"Apa Presiden Yoon tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Guanlin, ragu.

"Saya tak menceritakan apapun soal masalah Jedi dengan presiden kalian," Jawab Taehyung, melipat tangannya, "Tapi dia tahu dengan jelas sistematika perjanjian ini, sekarang, Senator Lai, adalah giliran anda untuk menjawab."

Dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat Jihoon menatap Guanlin ragu. Bahkan keraguannya begitu mantap hingga Taehyung dapat merasakan mendung yang terpicu oleh Jedi yang lebih muda. Senator Lai menutup matanya, berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas menyerah.

"Perjanjian akan berlaku melalui Diplomat Ong, Master Kim." Putusnya, tak menghiraukan Jihoon yang memasang raut tak setuju, nyaris marah sebenarnya. "Saya sendiri yang akan menjamin keamanan anda selama berada disini dan menandatangani persetujuan."

"Senator!"

"Tak ada bantahan, Jihoon." Taehyung dapat melihat tangan kanan Guanlin meraih tangan kiri pria bermarga Park itu, sebersit ketegasan dan kelembutan teraduk menjadi satu. Dan Jihoon hanya menunduk, patuh.

"Saya akan mengirimkan pesan pada Pimpinan Kim dengan segera, Senator Lai. Dan sayangnya, bukan saya yang akan menandatangani perjanjian, Perdana Menteri Jung akan datang kemari untuk mengesahkan kesepakatan kita."

"Tentu saja." Guanlin menunduk hormat, "Dan anda sendiri tidak akan menginap barang semalam lagi?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. "Saya akan segera meninggalkan sistem planet ini setelah mengirim pesan pada Pimpinan. Untuk berbagai alasan, saya harus segera pulang, salah satunya adalah bahwa saya merindukan keluarga saya."

"Anda sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Dan seorang anak perempuan." Jawabnya, tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah dua orang yang disayanginya itu. "Bagaimana dengan anda, Senator Lai?" Dia dapat melihat Jihoon meremas jaketnya. "Maaf jika pertanyaan saya terlalu mengganggu."

Guanlin segera menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan masalah, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini, bahkan dari Presiden Yoon." Jawabnya. "Tapi kami memiliki seorang putra, dia baru saja lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Taehyung sedikit berbincang dengan Guanlin sore itu, sebelum pada malam dingin yang sedikit mencekam di sistem planet tuan rumahnya, sang Jedi mengirimkan pesan kepada Pimpinan mereka, meminta Perdana Menteri Jung untuk segera datang dan menandatangani kesepakatan.

.

Dan ketika dia meluncur turun dari kokpit setiba di sistem planet Bulletproof, Bom adalah yang pertama melemparkan sebuah pelukan padanya. Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook, yang hanya bersandar pada Starship lain di hanggar megah mereka.

"Aku menepati janjiku," Dominan itu tersenyum bangga, "Aku bahkan lebih cepat tiga hari."

Sang jendral hanya balas tersenyum, mengelus surai kecoklatan Bom yang telah memanjang kembali. "Akan sulit untuk memintamu tetap datang lebih cepat, tapi setidaknya akhir pekan ini kita bersama-sama."

Bom menjerit senang ketika sang ayah mengecup pipi ibunya, mengulurkan Tata yang dia bawa kemana-mana. "Ayo main, Appa."

 **So how was it?**

 **Jujur, aku tak pernah menulis seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, aku menulis tentang satu fandom saja, biasanya EXO. Tapi aku menambahkan Wanna One dan BTS disini. Kuharap alurnya tak terlalu berat dan satu chapter tak terlalu membingungkan. Dan juga, jangan lupa tinggalkan review disini, aku akan sangat menghargai itu.**

 **Dan juga mungkin kalian punya beberapa pertanyaan terkait alur, karena siapa tahu kalian tak mengerti, atau mungkin karena aku memasukkan beberapa unsur Starwars disini, terserah. Ask me anything.**

 **Dan juga aku minta maaf jika ada typo atau grammatical error.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	2. Stigma

**Hello, this is Yoon Soo Ji with second chapter!  
**

 **Chu~**

 **Aku minta maaf karena update terlambat dua minggu, tapi minggu-minggu ini terlalu sibuk.**

 **Aku juga sedikit kekurangan ide untuk cerita ini.**

 **Anyway, aku tak mau memperpanjang.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Stigma**

 _Sistem Planet EXO, satu tahun sebelum invasi._

Tak ada yang pernah berubah dari hiruk pikuk kota mereka, dan beberapa daerah utama akan sangat sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan perayaan tahunan mereka. Bukanlah sebuah rahasia umum di Galaktik bahwa perayaan kembang api tahunan sistem planet mereka adalah yang terindah.

Sebagai pemanis bahwa sistem planet mereka adalah salah satu dari yang terkuat.

Kaisar Wu dengan puas menerima setiap laporan yang diserahkan oleh Senator mereka, Oh Sehun tentang keadaan di Ibukota. Pertemuan para Senat memang selalu menyulitkan dan membuat mereka goyah kesana kemari, namun itu lebih baik daripada menjadi anggota lepas.

Bahkan dengan adanya Senat, perlindungan sistem mereka tak terjamin kecuali bagi sistem planet mereka yang cukup kuat. Satu-satunya alasan bagi mereka untuk bergabung di Republik, menurut sang kaisar, hanyalah demi sekutu-sekutu mereka yang terlalu koperatif.

Sistem planet Bulletproof, Velvet, dan Shinee.

Masing-masing mereka adalah termasuk yang terkuat, namun tentu saja, Republik akan selalu berada di depan, jauh dengan teknologi yang begitu kuat dan tak terkalahkan, menciutkan bahkan sistem planet terkuat dan terkaya sekalipun.

Karena itulah, strategi mereka adalah mengirimkan sebanyak-banyaknya senator yang mereka bisa ke dalam dewan dengan Jedi yang melindunginya dengan sempurna. Bukan pula rahasia umum lagi bahwa sistem planet mereka dibekali oleh seorang master Jedi terkuat di generasi mereka, melahirkan enam ksatria Jedi yang siap melindungi mereka.

"Selain untuk persiapan malam ini, apa ada yang perlu dilaporkan lagi?" Tanya Yifan, menatap senatornya yang kemudian menggeleng sopan sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu tugasmu sudah selesai, Senator, kunjungi keluargamu sebelum melapor padaku lagi besok."

.

Sehun melirik anak yang tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya itu, sudah sejak pagi dia tak terbangun dan pulas di dalam tidurnya. Walaupun sang ayah telah membujuknya untuk bangun pagi dan berlatih bersama ibunya, dia akan tertidur kembali setelah matahari terbit.

"Samdong," panggilnya, menggeser tangan putranya yang masih memejamkan mata. "Abeoji sudah pulang lama dan kau masih tertidur? Dasar pemalas, kau takkan dapat makan malam."

Dengan ancaman itu, Samdong membuka matanya malu-malu, kelopak matanya masih enggan untuk merespon cahaya. "Abeoji?" Panggilnya lirih, menerka-nerka kapan ayahnya itu pulang dari daerah utama. "Eommoni mana?"

"Sudah Abeoji katakan untuk berlatih bersama, kan?"

Anak umur lima tahun itu kembali merengek, "Aku mengantuk!" Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, kembali mencoba menutup matanya jika sang ibu tidak datang dan menarik selimutnya.

"Kau tak bisa membangunkannya seperti itu." Tegur pasangannya, mengangkat tubuh sang anak ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Sehun dapat mendengar suara rengekan Samdong semakin keras. "Kau akan terkena siraman jika tak bangun."

"Abeoji!" Jerit Samdong lagi, sepasang kaki kecilnya berlari dari kamar mandi dengan lincah dan cepat, menghindari serangan air dingin dari sang ibu. Sang senator hanya membungkukkan badan dan ikut memeluk sang anak, tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan kasar padanya, Luhan."

"Salahkan dia yang tak mau bangun."

"Aku sudah bangun, Eommonim, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit."

"Lalu kenapa tidur lagi?"

Samdong kembali merengek, menjerit dan menendang-nendang udara karena sang ayah telah menggendongnya sambil tertawa. "Samdong-ah, jika kau sudah bangun tadi pagi, jangan tidur lagi, dan segera bangunkan Eommoni atau Abeoji." Ujar sang ayah, membuat kepala kecil putranya mengangguk. "Sekarang minta maaf pada Eommoni dan bilang takkan jadi pemalas lagi."

Kaki Samdong kembali membawanya ke pelukan sang ibu, membisikkan kata maaf dan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun. "Lalu aku akan mandi." Ucapnya, meraih handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, samar-samar dari luar, kedua orang tuanya dapat mendengarnya menjeritkan rasa dingin akibat air.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan, meraih jaket yang sedari tadi belum dia lepas dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat pintu. Rumah sang senator tampak seperti rumah rakyat biasa, dimana ada dua kamar – satu untuk mereka dan satu untuk Samdong – beserta dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan, kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu. "Aku bahkan belum memasak."

"Kau melatih anak-anak hari ini?" Tanya Sehun balik, melihat pasangannya yang masih memakai gaun khas Jedi dengan lightsaber yang tergantung di pinggang. "Apa mereka menyusahkan?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, melatih anak-anak itu sangat menyenangkan baginya. "Akan lebih baik jika Samdong menurut dan mau ikut latihan." Gumamnya.

"Luhan,"

"Aku mengambil darahnya diam-diam dan mengeceknya, Midi-Chlorion dalam tubuhnya terlalu kuat, anak sepertinya tak bisa dibiarkan tanpa pelatihan, Sehun, jika dia tidak segera menjadi Jedi, akan ada banyak kemungkinan Sith mengetahui keberadaannya dan menariknya ke sisi gelap."

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya, berjongkok ke depannya yang berjongkok. "Tapi dia putra kita, dan aku percaya dia akan mengikuti jejakmu suatu hari, aku kenal kau, dan banyak sekali sifatmu yang menurun padanya. Dia takkan salah memilih jalan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika Sehun mengusap pipinya lembut, semakin memerah ketika sang senator mengecup bibirnya. "Aku akan memasak." Tepat saat itu, Samdong berlari hanya dengan handuknya, meminta sang ayah untuk membantunya memakai pakaian.

"Samdong mau ikut Abeoji nanti malam? Ada kembang api."

"Perayaannya nanti malam?" Sahut Luhan dari dapur, masih dengan celemeknya. "Kukira hanya orang-orang kaisar yang boleh masuk."

"Kalau kita tak boleh masuk, kita ini orang siapa?" Sehun tersenyum, mengusak kepala sang anak setelah selesai memakai setelannya. "Senator adalah milik sistem planet dibawah pimpinan kaisar. Kau ikut juga." Perintahnya.

"Lightsaber-ku rusak, aku harus memperbaikinya."

"Kukira lightsaber tak bisa rusak."

"Apa aku menyebutkan lightsaber, maksudku panciku yang rusak."

"Lu,"

"Oh, ayolah, Sehun, aku terlalu malas mengikuti perayaan seperti itu, aku bahkan tak begitu suka keramaian." Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pasangannya. "Samdong bisa menemanimu, aku benar-benar tak bisa ikut."

Sehun tak menjawab, dia tahu rasa takut pasangannya ketika berada di sekitar keramaian, terutama ketika begitu banyak politikus yang datang. "Aku akan pulang lebih cepat." Dia berujar akhirnya, mengelus kepala Luhan sebelum akhirnya beranjak turun ke kamar mereka.

Sebesit perasaan bersalah muncul di dirinya, orang macam apa yang tak mau menemani pasangannya dalam pesta perayaan sebesar ini? Lebih lagi, Sehun adalah seorang senator, seorang berpengaruh yang membawa nama sistem planet mereka di Ibukota.

Luhan mendekap lightsaber yang tergantung di pinggangnya dengan kuat, dia bahkan sebenarnya tak berani membiarkan Samdong berkeliaran sendirian di kota. Tapi yang menyebabkan putranya memiliki itu adalah dirinya dan dia tak bisa mengisolasi hidup sang anak secara tak adil seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku."

.

Sehun menggandeng tangan mungil putranya menyusuri jalan di kota, tersenyum pada banyak orang dengan busana kasualnya, dan sepasang mata mungil yang menatap mereka polos tanpa beban.

Sang ibu benar-benar tak mau ikut dan membuat mereka hanya berjalan berdua menunggu kembang api yang akan diletuskan. Hingga akhirnya sang ayah melepas genggamannya setiba di sebuah kedai minuman.

"Senator Oh." Sapa seseorang dan Sehun menunduk sopan, tersenyum. "Sudah begitu lama tak bertemu, benar?"

"Perdana Menteri Park." Salamnya, masih tersenyum. "Bekerja di kekaisaran bukan berarti kita saling bertegur sapa, benar bukan?" Jawabnya, merangkul sang anak. "Beri salam, Samdong-ah, ini Perdana Menteri Park Chanyeol."

Miho mengembangkan senyumnya dengan sopan dan membungkuk dalam, sekilas melihat anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kaki sang perdana menteri. "Abeoji."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata putra rekannya dan tersenyum, sedikit tertawa sebenarnya. "Myungsoo-ah, maju dan beri salam seperti seorang laki-laki." Anak laki-laki mungil itu mengedipkan matanya dan beringsut maju, membungkuk sopan. "Dia Myungsoo, putra pertamaku, maaf, dia anak yang cerdas, tapi sedikit pemalu."

Sehun tertawa, mengelus surai kecoklatan Myungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau anak yang baik, jangan menundukkan pandanganmu, Park Myungsoo." Anak itu hanya mengangguk, matanya masih mengarah ke bawah. "Dia carrier?"

"Sepertinya kau langsung tahu, Senator Oh. Ya, dia carrier."

"Samdong-ku adalah seorang dominan." Dia kembali memperkenalkan anaknya. "Dimana pasanganmu?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum kecut. "Anak-anak, ada stan gula di dekat sini, saling menjagalah dan kalian boleh beli yang manapun kalian suka."

Dua anak kecil itu saling memandang, ragu dan aneh ketika orang tua mereka masing-masing menyerahkan uang untuk mereka habiskan. Adalah Samdong yang cepat-cepat meraih tangan Myungsoo dan berlari ke arah stan gula.

Sehun menatapnya aneh dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. "Baekhyun melarangku membicarakan ini di depan Myungsoo, kurasa Luhan juga menerapkan itu padamu." Dia menyimpulkan, membuat sang senator kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa ini tentang invasi yang tengah diprediksi?"

"Semakin lama, pada Jedi semakin takut untuk menampakkan diri mereka. Tak ada yang bisa mereka percaya, bahkan dia terkadang tak mempercayaiku." Chanyeol menghela nafas sedih. "Yang terutama, mereka tak mempercayai kekaisaran yang bahkan telah bersumpah melindungi mereka."

"Aku tahu itu," Jawab Sehun, "Luhan jarang keluar rumah sekarang, dia bahkan menolak untuk datang kemari sekarang." Sang senator menghembuskan nafas. "Dia bersikeras untuk Samdong yang segera dilatih, dia tak ingin anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan Jedi dicuci otaknya dan dimasukkan ke dalam Sith."

"Baekhyun juga ingin Myungsoo mengikuti jejaknya." Dia tersenyum kecut. "Master Lee melatih mereka dengan benar, Jedi yang menjadi muridnya dulu sangat kuat dan menurun kepada anak-anak kita."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol yang mengawasi putranya dari jauh. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Perdana Menteri?"

"Pasanganku adalah Jedi dan putraku memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari ibunya sendiri, jika dilihat, kita bernasib sama. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayaiku, Senator Oh."

.

Samdong melihat permen gulali itu satu persatu, penuh corak yang membuatnya pusing, namun sangat indah dan menggoda untuk dimakan. Sedangkan Myungsoo sudah memilih satu untuk dia cecap rasa manisnya.

"Park Myungsoo," Panggilnya, "Namamu Park Myungsoo, kan?" Carrier mungil itu mengangguk. "Kita baru berkenalan karena orang tua kita, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekarang, aku Oh Samdong."

Myungsoo melepaskan gulalinya dari mulut. "Aku tak perlu memberitahu namaku karena kau sudah tahu." Gumamnya. "Tapi kenapa kau menggunakan banmal padaku? Apa kau bahkan tahu umurku?"

"Kutebak, umur kita sama, aku lima tahun." Ucap Samdong bangga, merentangkan jarinya untuk membentuk hitungan lima. "Kau juga bisa menggunakan banmal padaku."

"Kau yang tak bisa menggunakan banmal padaku." Ucap Myungsoo, lebih berani dari sebelumnya. "Tambahkan dua pada umurmu dan itu umurku."

"Kau tujuh tahun?" Tanya Samdong tak percaya, namun yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aneh, aku tampak lebih tua, kau juga pendek."

Belum sempat Myungsoo membalas, Samdong telah melarikan diri dan membuat mereka berkejar-kejaran di antara hiruk pikuk orang. Sebenarnya, yang lebih tua merasa takut jika mereka tiba-tiba saling kehilangan dalam riuhnya orang-orang hingga dia terus mengejarnya.

"Dapat kau!" Jeritan bahagia Samdong dan tawa Myungsoo mendominasi udara, tepat ketika kembang api meluncur naik ke angkasa, menghiasi langit malam planet mereka dengan siraman kilau silver.

"Indah sekali." Bisik Myungsoo, menggigit kembali gulalinya, tangan mereka masih tergenggam satu sama lain. "Aku ingin datang kemari bersama Eomma tahun depan." Ucapnya, tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Eomma sangat suka kembang api, tapi dia tak pernah mau ikut kemari."

"Eommoni," Gumam Samdong, menghela nafas, "Juga tak pernah ikut. Selalu ada alasan, entah mungkin terlalu lelah atau memiliki pekerjaan lain yang tak bisa ditunda." Namun akhirnya, anak kecil itu tersenyum, menatap teman barunya. "Kau mau kemari tahun depan?" Tanyanya, "Hyung?"

"Aku tak tahu," Jawab Myungsoo, "Aku hanya ikut jika Appa mengajakku." Ujarnya, "Tapi akan kupaksa Appa untuk membawaku nanti."

"Benarkah?" Yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya terlebih dahulu untuk dikaitkan dengan jari yang lainnya. "Kau sudah berjanji, Hyung. Jangan lupa dan kita akan bertemu lagi disini."

* * *

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi._

Guanlin menyeruput minumannya perlahan, pikirannya terbang kemana-mana, di sisinya kanannya, adalah putranya yang masih tertidur, dengan tangan sang ibu yang terus mengelusnya. Hubungan yang dirahasiakan memang sangat menyulitkan, namun ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Ketika Guanlin mengetahui bahwa pasangannya itu tengah mengandung anaknya, sang senator secepatnya menyembunyikannya di kamarnya setiap hari, memberinya pakaian longgar agar tak terlihat jelas, dan menyita lightsaber-nya untuk memastikan dia tidak bertarung di masa kehamilan.

Dia khawatir, sangat khawatir, namun tentu saja, ada beberapa tangan baik yang mau membantunya selama itu. Dan Guanlin sangat bersyukur.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Jihoon, masih dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bayi yang baru dia lahirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Sudah kubilang untuk tak memiliki banyak pikiran, kan?"

"Tidak," Dia tersenyum, "Aku tak memikirkan apapun."

"Kau sudah bisa berbohong sekarang."

Sang dominan tertawa kecil, menghela nafas sebelum berjalan ke arah pasangannya dan mengelus pipi lembut putra mereka yang masih dengan tenang tertidur lelap. "Tentu saja, aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

"Kau masih anak kecil dengan gulali bagiku." Gumamnya, matanya berat. Dengan lemah, Jihoon meraih kepalanya, mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau tak lain adalah anak kecil yang menangis sambil memelukku saat itu. Kau selamanya begitu. Jadi jangan ragu dan beritahu aku keluhanmu, karena Hyung ada disini."

Kalimat terakhir berupa bisikan itu membuat Guanlin meneguk paksa air matanya, mengelus pipi pasangannya dengan sangat lembut hingga menjatuhkan bibirnya untuk menyecap rasa manis bibir Jihoon.

"Aku minta maaf," Bisiknya. "Aku berusaha kuat untukmu, untuk Wooji, tapi aku–"

"Guanlin-ah." Tahan Jihoon, menyentuh tangannya. "Bersikap lemah sesekali juga bukan masalah." Dia menenangkan, "Kita mungkin sudah lama terpisah, dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau berusaha tetap tegar ketika bersamaku, tapi bukan berarti harus selalu kau yang bersikap kuat."

"Jihoon,"

"Aku," Mulainya lagi, "Laki-laki." Dia tersenyum. "Walaupun aku memiliki rahim dan telah memberimu seorang anak, aku ini laki-laki yang lebih tua darimu, aku juga telah menjadi ksatria Jedi. Aku juga bisa bersikap kuat."

"Aku tahu." Guanlin kembali mengelus pipinya, "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak khawatir." Jihoon hanya menutup matanya, tersenyum ketika prianya mendaratkan kecupan di tangannya, lalu ke pipi putra mereka yang masih terlelap. "Dia sangat imut, sepertimu."

Semburat merah menerpa pipi sang carrier, "Kau tahu aku tak suka disebut begitu."

"Akui, Hyung," Guanlin menahan tawanya, "Kau tidak tampan, kau itu imut dan cantik."

"Bukannya kau barusan menangis? Kenapa kau sudah tertawa lagi, benar-benar."

Guanlin kembali tersenyum, mengelus kepala anaknya yang samar-samar ikut menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Aku bahagia." Jawabnya, simpel dan tepat sasaran. "Hanya itu."

Tapi tentu saja, tak ada momen bahagia yang berlangsung begitu lama. Karena beberapa menit kemudian, pemancar hologram di ruangan mereka berdecit, menimbulkan dengungan yang bahkan menyebabkan si bayi menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jihoon yang segera mengerti keadaan mengangkat tubuh putranya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan tertutup lain, membiarkan Guanlin sendirian dan menerima panggilan langsung dari presiden mereka.

Pasangan itu telah menerkanya, bahwa Jisung akan segera menghubunginya dan menanyakan kesepakatan dengan Sistem Planet Bulletproof, entah sang senator menerimanya atau tidak. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, tentu saja, namun dengan alasan yang dibuat masuk akal tanpa membongkar identitas asli utusan.

"Kuharap kau melakukan hal yang benar, Guanlin-ah." Ucap Jisung pada akhirnya. "Aku tak mengatakan ini sebagai seorang presiden, melainkan sebagai kakak pada adiknya. Berhati-hatilah, perang akan segera dimulai dan kau harus memilih sekutu dengan baik."

"Itu tugasku," Jawabnya, menegakkan tubuh. "Aku takkan membiarkan apapun menimpa planet kita."

"Planet kita semua, Guanlin, banyak yang bergantung pada kita, maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah."

Matanya menggelap ketika sambungan terputus. Sistem planet mereka aslinya adalah bebatuan tandus yang bahkan tak layak disebuat sebagai sebuah planet, dan orang-orang yang hidup di dalamnya tak layak disebut sebagai makhluk yang bertahan hidup.

Namun beberapa orang Republik menyatakan bahwa akan ada sebuah federasi baru dari berbagai planet kecil yang akan merawat planet ini dengan baik, sebelas orang terpilih yang akan mengelolanya selama delapan belas bulan ke depan.

 _"Pergilah,"_ Dia mengingat kalimat ibu angkatnya saat itu. Tinggal di Sistem Planet Cube saat itu sebagai anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya membuat Guanlin mengerti akan kesulitan ketika sang ibu angkat berusaha menjelaskan siapa anak yang dia asuh selama itu.

 _"Eomma takkan menahanmu disini. Jika dengan pergi kesana akan membawamu pada keluargamu yang sebenarnya, Eomma akan dengan sangat bahagia melepasmu."_

Dia masih dapat membayangkan derai air mata dari sepasang alat optik yang mengawasinya ketika tengah merapikan barang-barangnya, ketika mengisi formulir pemberangkatan, dan ketika dia naik ke Starship yang akan membawanya serta satu kandidat lagi.

Guanlin tahu, menemukan ayah dan ibu biologisnya tak semudah masuk ke dalam Sistem Planet yang kini dia arungi politiknya, bahkan masuk ke sini jugalah sangat sulit. Namun dia juga mengerti, ini yang mereka berdua – dia dan ibu asuhnya – inginkan. Untuk Guanlin yang memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dan untuk ibunya yang tak terus menerus mengkhawatirkan cacian dan makian orang-orang.

Dia masih ingat hari terakhir Yoo Sonho berada di sini, sehari sebelum keberangkatannya kembali ke Sistem Planet Cube. Dua sahabat itu saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain, dan Guanlin telah membuatnya berjanji untuk mencari ibu angkatnya, memintanya mengatakan bahwa putranya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun hologram yang dia terima justru sangat menyakitkan.

 _"Guanlin, ini aku, Sonho. Aku minta maaf baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang. Aku mencari ibumu selama beberapa minggu dan... Apa kau tahu jika ada wabah di desamu saat kita masih di One? Ibumu... aku meletakkan karangan bunga lili di atas makamnya. Tenang saja, makamnya selalu bersih dan rapi, jangan khawatir dan laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik disana, Lai Guanlin."_

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof, tahun yang sama._

"Ah, ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku yang harus tanda tangan keluar?" Gerutu Hoseok, meneguk minumannya. Perdana menteri itu memang tampak serius di depan teman dan kakaknya dalam ruang pertemuan, namun sekali lepas dari Edifice, dia akan menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan santai.

Seseorang melempar kaleng kosong dari atas, membuat pria itu mengerang kesal, mencari-cari pelakunya. "Hei, Jung Hoseok, aku di atas sini."

"Park Jimin?" Jimin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tersenyum manis dengan masih berbalut piyamanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah pukul satu pagi."

"Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Apa Yoongi tak marah kalau kau masih terbangun? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di balkon dengan baju setipis itu, kau tak takut kena demam?" Tanyanya lagi, masih menggenggam kaleng yang tadi dilempar. "Dan apa ini?" Dia menunjuk kaleng hijau itu. "Alkohol? Park Jimin, kau mabuk? Kau ini, apa Jedi bahkan boleh mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk! Tidak sama sekali." Tapi semburat merah di pipinya jelas membuat Hoseok yakin bahwa pria carrier itu baru saja meminum minuman beralkohol. "Aku tak berbohong."

"Aku tak per–" Sekelebat sosok berdesir dari balik bambu-bambu yang memagari tempat mereka tinggal itu, dan Hoseok segera memasang indranya, menelisik ke kegelapan. "Jimin, kau harus masuk sekarang, tidur dan diam di sana." Dan dengan itu, sang perdana menteri berlari pergi.

Tapi Jimin justru kembali membuka satu kaleng, meneguknya dengan cepat. "Aku belum mabuk." Ucapnya, namun sebelum dia dapat meminumnya lagi, sebuah tangan meraih kaleng itu dan meneggak habis duluan. "Yoongi-ah,"

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu di tempat tidur, ternyata kau yang tidak ada." Ucap pasangannya itu, menyangga tangannya di atas pagar, "Kau belum tidur dan mabuk sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Jim."

Carrier itu justru mengikik kecil, "Tapi tadi aku bertemu Hoseok, dia lalu berlari kesana." Dia menunjuk ke arah bambu-bambu gelap yang bahkan tak terlihat setitik pun cahaya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru, padahal tadi kami sedang mengobrol."

"Apa yang dia kejar?"

"Tak lihat, hanya mata merah."

"Mata merah?"

"Yah, kukira itu hanya kelelawar, tapi Hoseok langsung menyuruhku masuk dan mengejarnya."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mengejarnya juga?"

"Jiminnie," Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin yang masih meremas kaosnya dan mengecup tangannya itu perlahan, kekasihnya ini adalah seorang Jedi dan Yoongi yakin, Jimin akan mengatakan untuk mengejar Hoseok, jika masih sadar. "Kau benar-benar mabuk sekarang ini, masuklah dan aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Yoon,"

"Janji." Dia mendorong tubuh mungil pasangannya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, mengunci jeruji balkon agar Jimin tak bisa keluar sebelum akhirnya mengejar apapun yang tengah dicari sahabatnya.

.

Hoseok berlarian di tengah-tengah hutan bambu yang menjadi pembatas antara Edifice dan pusat kota. Tentu saja, tumbuhan itu hanyalah dekorasi, sebuah hologram, yang menjadi penyamar dinding besi yang mengamankan mereka.

Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang berani dan cukup pintar untuk memasuki tempat tinggal mereka itu. Penyusup itu benar-benar cepat, dengan bajunya yang serba hitam, Hoseok tak dapat melihat kemana dia pergi.

Pria itu berhenti, tersengal. Dia seharusnya membawa blaster miliknya, bukannya meninggalkannya di kamar tadi. Hoseok nyaris berjengit ketika ada pergerakan di belakangnya, dan seketika bahunya nyaris tersabet jika penyerangnya tak menyadari siapa dia.

"Min Yoongi!" Serunya, kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yoongi memutar pedang perunggunya, berubah menjadi selipan kecil yang dia simpan di saku. "Jimin memberitahuku."

"Pacarmu sedang mabuk."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau meninggalkannya?"

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Ujarnya, "Tapi kau dengan bodohnya mengejar siapapun itu kemari tanpa senjata, jika aku tak sadar itu kau, kau sudah jadi daging giling sekarang."

"Aku tak tahu akan kemari."

Selama mereka berdebat, sekelebat kaki merangkak pergi dari balik bambu, bersembunyi dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti malam, dengan mata merah menyala yang memancarkan sinar pada penglihatannya. Terlihat senator dan perdana menteri itu tak menyadari sama sekali orang yang menyelinap itu.

Dengan gesit, sosok berjubah itu menyusup kembali, masuk ke area Edifice.

.

Taehyung mengelus rambut anaknya yang baru saja tertidur, setelah membacakannya dongeng, gadis mungil itu akhirnya terlelap, kelelahan akibat bermain seharian. Carrier yang menunggunya di depan pintu itu tersenyum sebelum mematikan lampu, bernajak pergi dari kamar sang anak.

"Tunggu," Tahan Jungkook, berjingkat kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Bom dan mengecup kening putrinya. "Tidur nyenyak, sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum melihat itu, sudah sangat jarang sejak dia mengantar Bom untuk tidur di penghujung hari. Sangat sulit baginya untuk pulang dengan berbagai tugas yang dibebankan padanya, namun akhir pekan ini, dia bisa melihat putrinya menutup mata dan mendengkur.

"Bagaimana Sistem Planet One?" Tanya Jungkook, duduk di depan pasangannya. Dengan Bom yang menuntut untuk bermain bersama sang ayah membuat mereka berdua belum menghabiskan waktu berdua sama sekali sejak Taehyung pulang.

"Menyenangkan." Jawabnya singkat. "Ada beberapa gurun di sana sini, tapi ibu kotanya sangat indah." Ceritanya, merangkul Jungkook yang nyaris menutup matanya, namun carrier itu memintanya untuk terus bercerita. "Sepertinya Jimin sedikit salah, aku tak merasakan apapun pada Senator Lai, namun pendampingnya adalah Jedi."

"Mereka seperti Jimin dan Yoongi."

"Mungkin begitu." Ujarnya, mengingat betapa ketakutannya Jihoon ketika mendengarnya menyinggung keluarga Guanlin. "Aku ingin mengajak Bom kesana kali lain."

"Hanya Bom?"

Taehyung tertawa ketika melihat wajah mencebik pasangannya, menyentil hidungnya gemas. "Kau juga, sayang, bagaimana aku bisa pergi tanpamu."

"Gombalan macam apa itu." Decih Jungkook, membuat dominannya tertawa.

"Kau mengantuk?" Yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman. "Biarkan aku menggendongmu." Ucapnya, berbisik di telinganya. "Jungkook-ah, ini sudah begitu lama." Taehyung mulai mengecup telinga Jungkook yang mendesis geli. "Tapi kau pasti lelah, bagaimana ini, hormonku sudah begitu lama tertahan."

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Hyung, aku merasa aneh." Gumam Jungkook, merengek.

"Memang kena–" Indra Taehyung menajam, melihat wajah pasangannya yang ikut panik, nalurinya membuatnya melompat dan berlari ke kamar putri mereka.

Dua lipan besar sudah berhasil menyelusup ke dalam selimut sang anak, memainkan rambut panjangnya dan nyaris menggigit lehernya jika Taehyung tidak menebasnya dengan lightsaber-nya.

Seketika Bom terbangun, terkejut, dan hampir menangis ketika melihat sang ayah menggenggam pedangnya yang memancarkan cahaya terang dalam gelapnya kamar. "Bom-ah!" Jerit Jungkook, memeluk putrinya, nyaris ikut menangis.

Taehyung melirik dua bangkai lipan itu, setitik dua cahaya merah terpantul dari cermin, membuatnya beralih keluar. Sosok terbungkus jubah dengan mata menyala tengah mengintip dari luar, melarikan diri secepat Jedi itu melihatnya.

Pria itu menerjang keluar dari jendela, mengejar apapun yang meneror keluarganya itu. Dari balik jubahnya, Taehyung menarik keluar beberapa _dart_ , yang hanya mengenai pundak sosok itu dan tak mempengaruhi geraknya.

Teriaknya lewat pemancar suara yang dia dekatkan ke bibir. "Sialan, ada penyusup, bantu aku, dasar Hyung-deul bodoh!"

Taehyung sudah nyaris kehilangan tenaganya, tersungkur setelah melemparkan _dart_ terakhirnya.

.

Yoongi menodong pedang perunggunya pada leher sosok berjubah itu, matanya menatap tajam sementara Hoseok menahan dari belakang. Anehnya, penyusup itu tak meronta sama sekali, dengan mata kucingnya balik menatap Yoongi.

"Hei, kau." Sahut Hoseok, "Kami akan bertanya lagi, siapa kau, dari mana kau berasal, dan apa tujuanmu. Jika kau ingin bertemu Namjoon Hyung, kau bisa tinggal datang, kenapa kau harus datang seperti ini."

"Jung Hoseok, ini bukan waktu bercanda." Dia kembali mendorong pedangnya, "Kutanya sekali lagi, jika kau tak menjawab, kupastikan kau mati tercabik disini. Siapa kau, darimana kau berasal, dan apa tujuanmu?"

Mata kucing itu masih menatapnya, tak menjawab.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang."

"Hyung–"

 _"Min Yoongi! Park Jimin! Jung Hoseok! Siapapun!"_ Suara Taehyung terdengar dari pemancar suara di saku mereka, membuat keduanya nyaris kehilangan fokus. _"Sialan, ada penyusup, bantu aku, dasar Hyung-deul bodoh!"_

Dan itu membuat mata Hoseok membulat, benar-benar menarik orang yang mereka tangkap dengan keras. "Ada berapa banyak dari kalian?" Introgasinya langsung.

Namun sosok itu berdenyar, meninggalkan asap hitam yang memabukkan.

"Hologram." Gumam Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau lupa sesuatu," Ujar Hoseok, "Kau meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kamar."

"Sial!"

.

Taehyung melempar _dart_ terakhirnya sebelum tersungkur ke tanah, tepat ketika lightsaber ungu menyala terlontar ke arah penyusup itu, menikam tangannya dan menebasnya langsung, memutusnya.

Dari atas, terlihat Jimin yang masih cengengesan karena mabuk, mengangkat botol hijau yang berhasil dia curi beberapa. "Kau melanggar aturan, Park Jimin." Gumam Taehyung, masih tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Bukan aku yang terjatuh dengan wajah duluan ke tanah." Taehyung mengerang kesal, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dari tanah, memperhatikan penyusup yang telah kehilangan satu tangannya itu. "Menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Taehyung mendekat ke arah sosok berjubah itu, merobek lengan bajunya sebelum menarik tanda di pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah pita merah tersemat di pergelangan, mencolok pada pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Jedi itu menghela nafas, "Aku harus bicara dengan Namjoon Hyung." Gumamnya.

Tepat saat itu, Yoongi dan Hoseok berlari dari arah hutan, terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi penyusup itu dan Jimin yang menyeringai imut ketika melihat pasangannya dari lantai balkon.

"Kukira dia sudah melarikan diri." Ujar Hoseok, menatap sosok tak sadarkan diri yang lengannya telah putus. "Itu karenamu?" dia menunjuk tangan yang terpisah dengan badan itu.

"Bukan." Balasnya, menunjuk carrier yang masih cengengesan, menerima tatapan terkejut dari yang lebih tua. Namun Taehyung hanya beralih ke Yoongi. "Hyung, sepertinya tralis balkonmu rusak."

Dan Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tersenyum, masih dengan wajah memerah, "Kau lupa melucuti senjataku, Hyung."

"Apa menurutmu aku punya waktu untuk itu?" serunya dari bawah, berkacak pinggang pada pasangan mabuknya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Jedi lainnya.

Taehyung tengah memborgol penyusup itu dengan borgol yang beruntungnya dia bawa. "Dia nyaris membunuh Bom, aku takkan membiarkannya lari sebelum dia menjelaskan semuanya – Juga, Jimin!"

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Force menggerakkan lightsabernya dari tangan Taehyung. "Jadi Jimin yang menangkapnya?" tanya Hoseok, masih tak mengerti. "Aku benar-benar bingung."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Yoongi menampik kening yang lebih muda, "Kembali ke ruanganmu, Jung. Kau juga," perintahnya pada kedua adiknya itu. "Mereka akan mengambil alih sekarang."

Lima droid datang serempak, menggiring tahanan baru mereka dengan bantalan energi yang mengangkat jasad tak berdaya itu. Lima robot bersenjata itu berderap pergi, meninggalkan empat orang yang masih berada disana.

"Kau bilang dia menyerang Bom, kau harus menemuinya dulu." Ujar Yoongi lagi, menepuk pundaknya sebelum melompat naik ke atas balkonnya, menggendong paksa Jimin yang masih separuh mabuk. "Kau juga istirahat, Hoseok, kau harus ke Sistem Planet One besok."

"Jangan ingatkan aku." Gumamnya kesal, "Aku pergi dulu."

.

Jungkook masih memeluk Bom yang sesenggukan, tubuh mungil gadis itu masih gemetaran sejak tadi. Separuh karena merinding melihat bangkai lipan raksasa yang nyaris meracuninya dan separuh karena membayangkan betapa mengerikannya wajah sang ayah ketika menebas makhluk itu.

Sang ibu juga nyaris menangis sejak tadi, dia tak bisa mengikuti Taehyung yang keluar untuk mengejar siapapun yang menyusupkan anakan _Magnascholo_ itu, dia punya anak untuk ditenangkan sementara pasangannya yang pergi.

"Jungkook-ah, Bom-ah!" Seokjin mendobrak pintu, masih dengan piyamanya dan rambut yang berantakan. "Aku mendengar ribut-ribut di luar dan – astaga, itu!" Yang lebih muda mengangguk, karena makhluk yang menyerang anaknya termasuk sesuatu yang langka, tentu saja Seokjin ikut terkejut. "Bom-ah, kau benar-benar tak tergigit kan?"

Bom menggelengkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Jungkook dengan mata yang sembab. Carrier yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas. "Akan lebih berbahaya jika dia sampai terluka, tak ada yang tahu penawar racun mereka."

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? kita punya hubungan yang baik dengan berbagai Sistem Planet, jarang ada yang berseteru dengan kita. Dan siapa yang dengan bodohnya menyerang Edifice?" Rutuknya, "Dan menyerang anak kecil!"

"Jungkook, tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya."

"Jungkook."

Seketika pintu terbuka, menampakkan Taehyung yang masih terengah karena berlari tadi, dia mengeluarkan dua kapsul bening dan memasukkan anakan _Magnascholo_ ke dalamnya sebelum menyimpannya kembali di balik jubahnya.

"Mau kau apakan itu?" tanya pasangannya, masih mengelus kepala anaknya yang sudah semakin tenang.

"Hyung, apa Namjoon Hyung sibuk besok?" Seokjin hanya menggeleng. "Aku akan bicara padanya soal ini, dan meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar."

"Kenapa kau meminta izin pada Namjoon Hyung?"

"Kook."

"Apa?" tantangnya, "Anakmu sesenggukan disini dan kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Aku harus tahu darimana ini berada, aku akan membawanya dan mencari tahu siapa yang berusaha menyakiti Bom." Dia mencoba tersenyum pada anaknya yang hanya mengerjap lucu, mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook menyesuaikan bantal agar putrinya dapat tidur dengan tenang sebelum berdiri keluar, setelah Seokjin yang segera kembali ke kamarnya, mengetahui keadaan sudah sedikit baik-baik saja.

"Kook," panggil Taehyung, "Jangan marah, kumohon. Ini tentang Bom, Kook-ah."

"Aku tak marah." Belanya, menutup telinga. "Aku hanya tak mengerti, jika dia mengincar Bom, dia sudah tahu secara spesifik bahwa ada anak kecil yang tinggal di Edifice, dia juga tahu letak kamar Bom dengan tepat." Deskripsinya. "Apa itu tak aneh?"

Wajahnya berkerut, ikut duduk di dekat pasangannya yang masih memasang raut khawatir. "Ada begitu banyak cara untuk menavigasi suatu tempat ketika kau sudah berada di arenanya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh." Taehyung menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi sepertinya kau benar soal dia tahu tentang Bom."

"Kau benar-benar harus bicara dengan Namjoon Hyung besok."

"Kau juga benar-benar harus istirahat sekarang."

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Bom, aku merasa tak tenang."

Taehyung mengangguk, mengelus surai Jungkook ketika pria itu menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya, mengecup pelan kepalanya. "Aku akan tidur di kamar kalau begitu."

.

Taehyung berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang pertemuan, menunggu Namjoon yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, berpikir. Sementara di belakangnya, Seokjin dengan penuh rasa gatal ingin segera menampik pimpinannya dan memberi izin.

Tapi bukan begitu cara kerja mereka.

"Kau memintaku memberimu izin untuk menyelidiki siapa yang mencoba menyakiti putrimu dan mengabaikan perintah yang sebelumnya diamanatkan padamu?" dan Seokjin semakin ingin menampiknya.

"Ini juga tak hanya tentang Kim Bom, ini tentang kita semua. Penyusup itu, sebelum dia melarikan diri, pasti melihatku mengeluarkan lightsaber tadi. di akhir pengejaran dia juga berpas-pasan dengan Jimin." Ceritanya.

"Dan artinya?"

"Ini akan berdampak buruk jika sampai terjadi kebocoran berita tentang sistem planet kita, Pimpinan. Tujuan saya untuk pergi tak hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mencoba melukai putri saya, melainkan juga untuk mencoba membungkam siapapun yang menjadi dalang."

Jungkook, yang duduk di sana juga, mengangguk penuh harap pada pasangannya, mencoba tersenyum kecil tepat ketika Taehyung menatap ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, Republik mungkin takkan mempermasalahkan adanya ksatria Jedi maupun anak kecil yang lahir antara seorang carrier dan dominan, namun Federasi Merah takkan membiarkan itu terjadi, apalagi jika yang terkena skandal adalah sistem planet mereka, yang notabene terkuat kedua setelah Sistem Planet EXO.

Jika rahasia itu terkuak, pihak federasi akan mengeluarkan banyak sekali alasan-alasan dan tuduhan palsu untuk mengirimkan Deathstar ke jangkauan sistem planet mereka, apapun itu untuk menghancurkan kehidupan Bulletproof.

"Kalau begitu," Namjoon memajukan duduknya, "Dengan catatan kau tak hanya berfokus pada keluargamu, aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi pada sementara waktu. Dan kau harus kembali dalam dua minggu, tak lebih, tak kurang."

Taehyung membungkuk sopan, berterima kasih sebelum beranjak pergi, sama sekali tak melihat Bom yang bersembunyi di balik pilar tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Yah, tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran anak semungil itu sebenarnya.

.

"Appa," Taehyung melirik ke arah kanannya, dimana Bom menunduk, menggenggam Tata di tangannya, sementara sang ayah tengah menyiapkan barang-barangnya. "Appa pergi karena Bom?" putrinya mengerjap lucu. "Aku dan Eomma kesepian disini."

"Bom-ah," dia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, memangkunya, "Appa akan pergi untuk menangkap orang jahat yang berani menakuti Bom tadi malam." Janji Taehyung, "Itu takkan lama."

"Tapi Eomma bilang tadi malam itu tak nyata, itu mimpi buruk."

"Itu mimpi buruk," ulangnya, "Orang jahat itu masuk dan mendatangi mimpi Bom, sekarang Appa akan pergi untuk mencari tahu siapa mereka dan menghajarnya."

"Tapi Paman Park bilang menghajar orang itu tak baik."

Taehyung tertawa, mengelus kepala anaknya lagi. "Jika orang itu jahat, Bom harus memukulnya hingga berdarah-darah, jika tidak, dia akan berbuat kerusakan lagi."

Gadis mungil itu menyeringai manis, mengangguk, tepat ketika sepasang tangan menutup alat pendengarannya. Dan Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang membelalakkan matanya. Sang dominan langsung mengerti tentang apa yang dia katakan pada putri mereka dan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jungkook-ah."

"Bom, Paman Jin dan Paman Nam sedang ada di air mancur, kau mau ikut bermain dengan mereka?" senyum putrinya langsung merekah dan mengangguk, berlari ke arah tempat yang diberitahu ibunya.

"Jungkook-ah,"

"Jangan _jungkook-ah_ aku." Potong pasangannya, tegas. "Kau benar-benar, aku susah payah membuatnya tak memukuli orang dan kau bilang apa tadi? Jika ada orang jahat, langsung pukuli? Sampai apa? Sampai berdarah-darah?" Yang dimarahi hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Kim Taehyung!"

Jedi itu hanya mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat dan meloncat ke arah kokpit, menyeringai pada pasangannya yang masih mencebik. "Bom takkan serius menanggapinya, Kook-ah, tenang saja."

"Aku benar-benar bisa mengambil lightsaber-mu dan menghajarmu juga."

"Apa aku orang jahat?"

"Hyung!" Jedi itu hanya tertawa dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup jendela dan lepas landas, membawa Starship-nya pergi dari sistem planet mereka sekali lagi. "Kembali dengan selamat." Bisik Jungkook, menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya.

 **There you go!**

 **Ini sedikit aneh karena tak ada cliffhanger, tapi yah... inspirasi.**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Tinggalkan review, yeorobeun, aku benar-benar desperate.**

 **ㅠㅠ**

 **Wae kalian kejam, sider semua.**

 **Aku tahu, pengetahuan star warsku jelek dan ini crossover multifandom pertamaku, tapi...**

 **Hiks.**

 **Anyway, aku minta maaf jika ada typo dan grammar yang salah.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


	3. Dead Leaves

**Hello, hello...**

 **aku sangat minta maaf karena sangat terlambat (lagi),tapi laptopku sedikit aneh dan tak mau terhubung ke wifi, alhasil aku bersusah payah merevisi di hp ㅠㅠ.**

 **Enjoy the Story, all**

 **Dead Leaves**

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Guanlin berdiri di depan Jisung, yang menautkan jemarinya di atas meja, berpikir keras tentang pertemuan sang senator dengan utusan Sistem Planet Bulletproof tempo hari yang lalu. Jisung selalu merasa ada yang aneh setiap kali mereka menerima kontak dari planet lain, walaupun sistem itu sama sekali tak berbahaya.

Dan dia juga tahu, Guanlin menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia bahkan sejak awal mereka diseleksi untuk masuk ke dalam politik sistem planet ini. Presiden itu dapat melihat kilat gugup yang nyaris – nyaris – berhasil disembunyikan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Senator," mulainya, "Tidak, Guanlin-ah," ralatnya lagi, memberi jeda bagi orang di hadapannya untuk bersikap santai. "Kau tahu, kau bisa mempercayaiku, kan?" yang lebih muda mengangguk, sangat sopan dan dalam. "Kau tahu, kau bisa memberitahuku apapun, kan?"

"Saya minta maaf."

"Guanlin-ah,"

"Ini ruang kerja anda, saya disini bukan sebagai adik maupun teman, melainkan bawahan yang siap diperintah. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya bersikap tak layak disini."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya," tegas Jisung, membuat wajah Guanlin menegang dan matanya membelalak. "Semua cerita yang kau rahasiakan, beritahu aku semuanya." Dia memberi jeda, "Ini perintah."

.

Wooji tertawa di atas gendongan sang ibu, yang masih membuat wajah lucu dan menggelitiknya, membuatnya tertawa. Hati Jihoon sebenarnya tengah was-was, perasaannya tak pernah salah ketika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan itu membuat hatinya tak tenang.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Guanlin?

Atau apapun di kampung halamannya?

Atau Sistem Planet mereka?

Sekejap, Jihoon merasa linglung, pikirannya nyaris saja hendak berpindah tempat jika Wooji tidak menyentuh hidungnya dan tersenyum dengan gigi ompongnya. "Ada apa, Uri Aegi?" tanyanya, manis. "Mau mengganggu Eomma?"

Bayinya kembali tertawa ketika Jihoon mengigit gemas pipi gembilnya, merebahkannya ke ranjang. "Ini sudah pukul satu," mulainya, "Kau harus tidur siang." Wooji seolah tahu perintah sang ibu dan menggelengkan kepala, mengeluarkan suara imut yang mengutarakan keengganannya. "Tidur, Wooji-ah, jadi kau takkan rewel nanti malam."

Lagi-lagi, putranya menggelengkan kepalanya, mencubit-cubit hidung sang ibu. "Wooji-ah." Bayi itu kembali terkekeh, memainkan hidung mungilnya. "Kalau tidak tidur, sepertinya Eomma harus pergi dan menangkap monster."

Wooji menjerit lagi, "Tak mau?" dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ayo, Lai Wooji, kita tidur." Menyerah, Jihoon menggendong putranya dan menimangnya pelan, membuatnya sedikit tertawa, namun lama kelamaan, mata Wooji semakin memberat dan kepalanya terkulai di atas dada sang ibu. "Dasar bandel." Kekeh Jihoon, tersenyum kecil sebelum membaringkan bayinya ke atas ranjang, ikut tertidur.

.

 _Lintas Galaktik – wilayah Sistem Planet Neo – waktu yang sama_

Taehyung masih terus mengendarai Starship-nya, mencoba mengikuti kordinat dimana dia bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang apa yang membahayakan putrinya tadi malam. Namun badai asteroid tengah mengamuk hari itu, membuatnya sedikit kewalahan menghindari pecahan-pecahan kecil bebatuan itu.

"Apa itu?" pikirnya ketika melihat sebuah bulan – tidak, tunggu, itu bukan bulan. Samar-samar, Taehyung dapat melihat kerlip lampu di berbagai ruangan dan satu bagian yang cekung ke dalam di satu bagian. "Satelit?" Dia melirik navigatornya, tak ada satelit dalam jarak 500 meter. Benda ini tak seharusnya ada.

Merasa ada yang salah, Taehyung berusaha membelokkan Starship-nya, namun entah atas faktor apa, auto pilot-nya tiba-tiba berfungsi dan kemudinya tak dapat dia kendalikan. Akan tetapi, kendaraannya tak tertarik ke dalam satelit itu, namun ke planet yang ada di depannya.

Taehyung melihat navigatornya lagi, Sistem Planet Neo. "Sepertinya aku salah belokan tadi." Gumamnya, mengingat Sistem Planet Zakapa – tempat yang dia tuju – sangat jauh jaraknya dari sistem planet yang menariknya saat ini.

Kemudinya masih tak berfungsi bahkan ketika dia mencapai pad tempat mendarat. Mau tak mau, Taehyung membuka jendelanya dan bergerak turun, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Seorang berpakaian formal kemudian menyambutnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat.

"Anggota Dewan Huang Xuxi." Dia memperkenalkan diri setelah jabatan tangan. "Saya percaya anda masuk tanpa disengaja."

"Gravitasi kalian sangat mengerikan." Taehyung memberi alasan, namun dewan itu hanya tertawa, menepuk pundaknya.

"Itu bukan gravitasi." Pria itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam, membawanya lebih dalam melewati terowongan dari hanggar. "Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, percayalah, saya sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sistem _hijack_ sangat merugikan."

" _Hijack_?" ulang Taehyung, "Kalian hendak membajak kapalku?"

"Tujuan kami bukan untuk membajak," Tahannya, "Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini dengan anggota dewan yang lain." Ajaknya, "Saya minta maaf jika anda sedang berada dalam urusan yang mendesak, Tuan...?"

"Kim Taehyung, dari Sistem Planet Bulletproof."

"Sistem Planet Bulletproof?" ulang Xuxi tak percaya, menaikkan alis matat terkesan. "Ini akan sangat membantu."

"Kalian membutuhkan sesuatu di Senat?" tebaknya.

Xuxi hanya mendengus, tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus berjalan. Di akhir terowongan, kursi-kursi berderetan, membentuk lingkaran besar di tengahnya. Beberapa orang telah hadir, seolah mereka telah tahu bahwa ada yang akan segera datang.

"Tuan Kim dari Sistem Planet Bulletproof." Taehyung dengan terpaksa membungkuk pada mereka ketika dia telah berada di pusat lingkaran. "Tuan Kim, anda sebaiknya duduk." Bisik Xuxi lagi dan Taehyung hanya mengikutinya.

"Sistem Planet Bulletproof?" ulang seseorang, di dadanya terdapat papan nama, Lee Min Hyung. Dia memberi tatapan terkesan pada orang yang membawanya kesana, "Cukup kuat, Xuxi." Dia tersenyum pada Jedi tersebut. "Kita akan lihat betapa berharganya planet anda, Tuan Kim."

"Jika anda membutuhkan bala bantuan, sebaiknya minta dengan baik-baik. Saya memiliki urusan mendesak."

"Kami lebih mendesak, percayalah." Ucap Minhyung lagi. "Tuan Na, silahkan dimulai."

Orang yang dipanggil namanya segera berdiri di tengah lingkaran, menciptakan sebuah hologram besar. "Pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf pada Tuan Kim dari Sistem Bulletproof yang kita hadang sekarang," mulainya, "Sebenarnya, saya tak terlalu menyesal, karena kami sedang dalam masa genting." Dia tersenyum canggung, "Nama saya Na Jaemin."

"Akan saya lihat seberapa gentingnya anda." Balas Taehyung, menantang.

"Sistem kami adalah salah satu yang terkuat." Mulai Jaemin, menjentikkan jari pada setiap nama sistem. "Sistem Planet EXO, Velvet, One, Momo, dan tentunya, Bulletproof," dia menaikkan alisnya. "Anda pasti tahu Federasi Merah?"

"Siapa yang tak tahu."

"Baguslah." Ucapnya datar, dan tangannya membentuk hologram besar, bulatan yang mengambi bentuk empat dimensi dari satelit yang ada di atas planet mereka. "Dan ini... Deathstar."

Taehyung sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya, "Ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah Deathstar." Gumamnya, "Aku melihatnya tadi sebelum turun, ini terlalu besar, tak masuk akal."

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang tak mustahil untuk dilakukan, contohnya memperbesar volume Deathstar." Jawab Jaemin, kembali menjentikkan jari. "Satu tembakan tak hanya menggetarkan serta menghancurkan satu sistem planet, melainkan juga gempa susulan dalam radius cahaya." Jelasnya lagi.

"Lalu kalian mau saya melakukan apa?"

"Kami tak meminta apa yang akan anda lakukan," jawabnya lagi, "Kami hanya ingin sokongan dari senator kalian. Jika para senat berhasil meyakinkan Republik bahwa sistem planet kami tak perlu dihancurkan, Federasi Merah akan mundur."

"Dan kenapa Federasi Merah ingin menghancurkan kalian?"

Jaemin mematikan hologram. "Ada satu sistem yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan bagi Federasi Merah, sistem yang menghancurkan mereka berdekade-dekade yang lalu, dan menerima invasi tak lama sebelum dihancurkan." Ceritanya, "Dan kami adalah orang yang mereka sokong saat itu, masa-masa kejayaan, para senator pulang dari Ibukota dengan bahagia, rakyat kami makan dengan baik di rumah mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka dihancurkan, Tuan Kim? Bagaimana dengan begitu banyak sistem planet yang mereka bantu kehidupannya?" Taehyung akhirnya mengerti, Federasi Merah ingin memusnahkan Sistem Planet EXO hingga ke akarnya, hingga tak ada yang mengingat nama mereka satupun. "Sepertinya anda mengerti."

"Saya akan memanggil Senator Min kemari." Janji Taehyung, "Namun saya harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, masalah mendesak." Dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan beberapa rinci kejadiannya. "Sepasang anakan Magnascholo diselundupkan masuk ke dalam sistem planet kami dan nyaris membunuh seseorang."

"Magnascholo?" Ulang Jaemin, mengernyitkan dahi. "Mereka telah punah."

"Tuan Kim," panggil seseorang dengan papan nama lain, berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang. "Saya Qian Kun," dia memperkenalkan diri, "Sebelum berada di dewan, saya adalah seorang magizoologist." Dia meyakinkan lagi, "Bisa anda jelaskan ciri-ciri anakannya?"

"Oh," Taehyung mulai merogoh kantung dari tasnya, "Saya menyimpan bangkainya."

Jedi itu menyerahkan stoples bening yang memuat sepasang bangkai Magnascholo tersebut, dan Kun menelitinya dengan cermat, alis matanya mengkerut setiap kali dia membelokkan wadah itu ke arah lain. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyerahkan wadah bangkai itu pada Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, "Anda tak mengenalinya."

"Saya mengenalinya," dia menyangkal, "Sangat mengenalinya hingga sangat berbahaya."

"Qia Kun." Tahan Jaemin, namun pria itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Magnascholo seharusnya sudah punah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, menemukannya disini, terutama anakannya, membuat saya sedikit resah." Ujarnya, "Dia hidup di dataran lembab, penuh hutan dan pepohonan. Dan anakan yang anda bawa ini memiliki ciri khas," dia mengetuk pelan kaca itu dan kaki anakan itu bergerak kecil. "Stealth."

"Darimana dia berasal? Saya hanya butuh tempatnya berasal."

"Kastil putih yang ada di antara hutan belantara lebat, disana ada lima orang wanita, salah satu dari mereka adalah ratunya dengan mata yang angkuhnya hingga menghancurkan cermin terbaik, rambut yang menyamai hitamnya kayu eboni, kulit yang merubah salju menjadi keabu-abuan, dan bibir yang mempermalukan mawar merah merekah."

"Anda meminta saya untuk memecahkan teka-teki itu?" tuntut Taehyung, namun Kun hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ratu yang menghancurkan pesona Aphrodite tepat di hidungnya sendiri." Kun tersenyum puas ketika Taehyung dengan cepat menyadari jawabannya, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kekuatan itu berasal dari sana."

"Saya akan pergi kesana." Ucap Taehyung, mundur dengan perlahan. "Terima kasih."

"Ingat janjimu, Tuan Kim." Jaemin mengingatkan, "Bawa Senator Min. Kami tak pernah mengancam kalian, ini hanya permintaan dewan putus asa dari planet yang putus asa."

Taehyung terhenti, perjalanan menuju Sistem Planet Velvet begitu jauh dari sini, dan jauh pula dari Bulletproof. Dia mungkin bisa mengirimkan hologram ke Yoongi, namun dia tak tahu jika senator itu bisa menerimanya dengan cepat. Namun Jedi itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami adalah sekutu kalian, saya janjikan itu."

.

 _Sistem Planet EXO, satu tahun sebelum invasi_

Baekhyun memperhatikan anak-anak yang menjadi muridnya berlatih dengan lightsaber mungil mereka, walaupun begitu, pemikirannya terus berputar di antara rumor akan invasi oleh Federasi Merah yang mengancam sistem planet mereka.

Berdekade-dekade yang lalu, leluhur mereka telah nyaris berhasil menghancurkan fondasi terkuat federasi tersebut, memukul dan mengusirnya jauh dari Republik, namun tentu saja, dari berbagai generasi, harus generasi merekalah saat dimana yang melarikan diri bangkit kembali.

Federasi Merah yang membenci para ksatria Jedi lebih dari apapun, berniat menghancurkan semua keturunan mereka sebelum ada yang berani melawan. Tentu saja, selalu ada perlawanan, namun melatih anak-anak adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan.

Jika benar akan terjadi invasi, dengan para droideka yang menyerang mereka, sistem planet mereka akan membutuhkan seluruh bantuan yang mereka miliki, walaupun itu adalah dengan mengirim anak-anak untuk ikut bertempur di samping mereka.

Baekhyun melontarkan satu bola bergerigi ke sembarang arah, mencoba menguji seberapa cepat insting mereka, yang kemudian ditebas oleh putranya sendiri. Dia dapat melihat senyum manis Myungsoo yang masih menggenggam lightsaber mungilnya.

Dengan semangat, ksatria Jedi itu melontarkan lebih banyak bola bergerigi lagi, yang kemudian ditangkap terus menerus oleh muridnya yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Luhan membuka pintu dari belakangnya, membuatnya meminta murid-muridnya untuk berhenti dan membuka penutup mata mereka.

"Hai, anak-anak." Sapa Luhan, tersenyum, sebelum beralih ke sahabatnya. "Baek, Kaisar meminta kita datang ke kastil sekarang."

"Sekarang, bagaimana? Aku sedang mengajar."

"Aku juga, tapi ini mendesak."

.

Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan menuju ruang singgasana, dimana dia melihat semua Senator dan Jedi mereka berdiri di setiap sisi ruangan. Pria itu mengambil tempat, tepat berhadapan dengan pasangannya yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku membawa kalian kemari bukan karena tanpa alasan." Mulai Yifan, mengangguk ke arah Zitao – pelindung Jedi-nya – untuk menyalakan hologram, menampilkan sebuah bola empat dimensi besar. Dan Joonmyeon, salah satu senator merasa mengenalinya.

"Deathstar?" ucapnya, terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Deathstar, Yang Mulia?"

"Ini adalah kabar duka yang paling dalam dan titah terakhir yang mungkin akan kuperintahkan pada kalian–"

"Yang Mulia," tahan Zitao, namun Yifan terus bicara.

"Mata-mata kita di federasi mengirimkan pesan padaku, sebuah pindaian dan kabar. Pindaian struktur Deathstar dan rencana untuk kita."

"Kita bisa menghancurkannya," salah satu dari barisan Jedi, Minseok, meyakinkan. "Kita memiliki pilot-pilot handal yang bisa kita kirim kapan saja, dan dengan pindaian struktur itu, kita bisa menganalisa dimana letak mesin pusatnya."

"Jedi Kim," Yifan menghela nafas, "Aku khawatir tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Sang kaisar memperbesar hologram, jauh menuju mesin pusat. "Mereka terlalu cerdas, meletakkan mesin pusat jauh ke dalam inti, bahkan peluru terbaik pun tak bisa menembusnya dari luar."

"Lalu kita akan masuk ke dalam."

"Apa kau tahu resikonya?"

"Saya tahu, dan mati agar yang lain hidup adalah sebuah kehormatan, Yang Mulia." Jawab Minseok lagi, "Saya akan menawarkan diri."

"Jedi Kim Minseok, aku takkan mengorbankan siapapun untuk menghancurkan Deathstar ini dan membawa mereka ke kematian itu sendiri. Terutama kau, jika terjadi invasi Jedi akan sangat dibutuhkan, kau tahu itu."

"Jika ini tidak dihancurkan," balasnya lagi, "Kita semua akan mati, tak hanya kita, tapi wanita dan anak-anak." Dia mencoba meyakinkan. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia, tapi bukankah lebih baik mengorbankan satu daripada semuanya?"

Yifan menghela nafas, dia mengakui, apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok benar. Namun tetap saja, Jedi itu adalah orang yang dia rawat sebagai adiknya sejak mereka memasuki istana, dia takkan mengorbankannya di dalam deathstar. Tapi dia juga tak ingin mengirim rakyatnya yang lain, entah mati disini atau mati di mesin itu.

"Yang Mulia," sahut seseorang, Kim Jongdae dari barisan para senator. "Saya telah berkutat dengan mesin selama hidup saya. Saya bisa membuat sebuah bom waktu, dengan pemicunya, yang bisa direkatkan di mesin itu. Jika Jedi Kim bersedia masuk ke sana–"

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan mengirim siapapun."

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia, biarkan saya melanjukan." Tahan Jongdae. "Jika Jedi Kim bersedia masuk kesana, dia bisa merekatkan bom itu ke ruang mesin pusat dan keluar sebelum menekan pemicunya. Barulah Deathstar akan tak berfungsi."

Diam-diam, Minseok tersenyum padanya, mengangguk.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Zhang Yixing, satu Jedi yang lain. "Apa yang dikatakan Senator Kim tampak cukup baik, asalkan Jedi Kim bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri tanpa ketahuan, kita akan berhasil menghancurkan Deathstar."

Yifan menghela nafas, memperhatikan satu persatu senator dan Jedi di kekaisaran mereka. Tak hanya sepuluh dari mereka yang mengharapkan keputusannya, namun mungkin rakyat juga, mencoba untuk mendengar dari balik tembok kastil yang tinggi dan kokoh, mencoba mengeahui apa yang akan kaisar mereka lakukan untuk melindungi mereka.

"Aku memberimu izin." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, bawa pilot terbaik untuk menjadi bantuan." Minseok mengangguk patuh. "Senator Kim Jongdae, aku mempercayakanmu untuk pembuatan bom itu."

"Saya akan melaksanakannya, Yang Mulia."

"Seluruh ksatria Jedi, fokuslah untuk mengajar anak-anak, kita akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Aku tak meminta membuat mereka tak terkalahkan, tapi ajari mereka untuk melindungi setidaknya diri mereka sendiri agar tak terluka."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Seluruh senator, selain Senator Kim Jongdae, sebarkan peringatan pada rakyat, jika invasi dimulai, suruh mereka lari ke kastil, kita akan memasang perisai energi dan melindungi mereka hingga Jedi Kim menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Perdana Menteri Park," perintahnya di paling akhir, "Hubungi semua sekutu kita untuk segera menyembunyikan diri. Jangan biarkan ada celah sedikitpun untuk mengetahui siapa dan dimana sekutu kita berada, jangan biarkan mereka terlibat dalam pertempuran ini. Juga awasi para anggota senat."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Ksaria Jedi Huang," dia menatap pelindungnya yang berada sedikit di bawah. "Aku tahu kau tak ikut membungkuk ketika aku memerintahkan seluruh Jedi. Dan yang kumaksud semua adalah semua, ikutlah dengan mereka dan ajari anak-anak, ketika invasi terjadi, tetap bersama mereka."

"Yang Mulia, jika saya mengikuti perintah anda, siapa yang akan melindungi anda disini?"

"Bukankah lebih baik melindungi rakyat daripada melindungi seorang kaisar?" Yifan tersenyum. "Ini perintah, ksatria Jedi Huang Zitao."

"Saya... Akan melaksanakan perintah anda, Yang Mulia."

"Satu lagi, beritahu para pedagang untuk mengosongkan Starship kargo mereka dua hari sebelum invasi, mata-mata kita akan memberitahu kapan itu terjadi. Minta mereka membawa sebanyak-banyaknya Starship kargo yang mereka punya, kita akan menampung rakyat disana, jika Jedi Kim gagal melaksanakan tugasnya, bawa mereka pergi dari sini."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Kalian juga harus ikut lari."

"Yang Mulia,"

"Jika kalian tak ikut, siapa yang akan melindungi mereka andaikata ada yang menyerang mereka lagi disana?" Yifan kembali tersenyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Dan saat itu, nada keraguan tampak jelas pada ucapan mereka.

"Kalian boleh bubar."

.

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Guanlin membuka pintu kamarnya, menemukan Jihoon dan Wooji yang tertidur pulas. Senator itu tersenyum lembut dan duduk di sisi ranjang, mengelus pipi dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Jisung saat itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan itu?"

"Saya minta maaf."

"Kau pasti menderita, kau tahu lebih baik untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku takkan marah soal kau memiliki anak, Guanlin-ah."

Apa yang akan Jihoon katakan jika dia tahu bahwa pimpinan mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan Wooji? Dia dan pasangannya itu telah sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan ini pada yang lain, bahkan pada teman terdekat mereka sekalipun.

Namun otak Guanlin seolah melambat, mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dan menceritakan soal hubungannya dengan Jihoon pada pimpinan sekaligus kakaknya itu. Untuk beberapa saat, dia menanti ketika Jisung mengamuk dan marah karena perilaku mereka, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Aneh.

Dia benar-benar mengira bahwa Jisung akan mengeluarkan ultimatum baginya untuk pulang ke Cube dan tidak mendekati sistem planet ini sesegera mungkin, namun dia justru tersenyum hangat, seolah bahagia.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon dalam tidurnya, menggigau ketika merasakan tangan pasangannya menyentuh lehernya, geli.

"Tidak ada. Tidurlah lagi."

Namun Jihoon justru mengangkat tubuhnya, menyampirkan selimut ke tubuh bayinya yang masih pulas tertidur. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangannya. "Guanlin-ah."

Sang senator mengecup lembut pasangannya dengan cepat, "Tak ada." Jawabnya sebelum beralih untuk mengganti bajunya. Guanlin berbalik ketika melihat tatapan tak percaya yang Jihoon lontarkan padanya. "Serius, tidurlah lagi."

"Tidak mau."

Sang dominan melempar kausnya ke sembarang tempat, terkekeh melihat carrier-nya yang masih mencebikkan bibir. "Tak mau?" Jihoon nyaris menjerit ketika Guanlin menariknya ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain, memastikan agar Wooji tak terganggu tidurnya.

"Kau gila?"

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung, jika kau tak mau tidur... Ada banyak hal gila yang bisa kulakukan disini, sekarang." Dia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah merah padam pasangannya, yang matanya teralih jauh selain Guanlin yang tak mengenakan atasan apapun.

"Kau bisa membangunkan Wooji, Guanlin-ah. Lagipula aku lelah, berada di kamar seharian membuatku suntuk."

"Sudah tugasku untuk menyenangkanmu, Hyung."

"Lai Guanlin," Jihoon menatapnya penuh peringatan, "Aku bisa menggunakan Force untuk menyingkirkan tubuhmu dari atasku sekarang."

"Dan aku bisa menggunakan bibirku untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu sekarang." Yang lebih muda tertawa, menggulirkan badan menjauhinya. Mengecup kening putranya sebelum beralih memeluk Jihoon yang telah berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu?"

"Hanya," dia menghela nafas, "Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada pasangan yang telah memberiku bayi imut yang tertidur di sampingku sekarang ini, apa tidak boleh?"

Wajah Jihoon kembali memerah, senyumnya terkulum, dan Guanlin memeluknya lebih erat. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Presiden Yoon tadi?"

"Kau ingin aku menceritakannya?"

"Kau tampak terbebani tadi."

"Jisung Hyung tahu tentang kita," mulainya, menelan ludah ketika merasakan Jihoon menegang di pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf, aku justru memberitahunya."

"Apa dia... Marah?"

"Tidak, dia justru merasa bersalah karena kita harus menyimpan ini jauh darinya. Dia bilang aku seharusnya bercerita sejak awal, dia dengan senang hati menerima kita bertiga."

"Kau tahu bukan pernikahan kita yang aku khawatirkan, kan?"

Senator itu menghela nafas, tangannya berpindah tempat dan terulur ke arah bayi mereka, mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku tahu."

Yang tak diceritakan oleh Guanlin pada Jisung adalah tentang identitas Jedi seorang Park Jihoon, dan kemungkinan bahwa putra mereka juga kelak mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Perang dimulai oleh para Sith yang mencemari federasi dan Republik, Jihoon tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi jika Wooji ketahuan memiliki darah Jedi di tubuhnya, tak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan bayi itu.

Itu yang membuat mereka sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya.

Guanlin mengecup pucuk kepalanya, lembut. "Aku akan melindungi kalian, aku sudah berjanji, kan?" dan kepala Jihoon bergerak sedikit, mengangguk. "Kalau begitu jangan khawatir. Jangan khawatirkan apapun."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah kubilang." Jawab Guanlin. "Oh, Perdana Menteri dari Bulletproof baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu, kita besok harus menemuinya. Aku akan meminta Daehwi menjaga Wooji."

Jihoon hanya bergumam pelan, matanya sudah nyaris menutup karena kantuk, membuat Guanlin kembali mengecup kepalanya sebelum alam mimpi benar-benar menyapanya.

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof, waktu yang sama_

Yoongi membuka kulkas di kamarnya, menemukan berkaleng-kaleng minuman yang diselundupkan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Senator itu menghela nafas kesal, mengangkat satu kaleng hijau yang masih tertutup rapat, menatap pasangannya yang masih mencebik di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak kemarin, tapi kau justru melakukannya lagi. Ketika ada penyusup masuk, kau sedang mabuk, beruntung instingmu masih bekerja saat itu dan beruntung juga Taehyung ada disitu. Sekarang ini, aku baru kembali dari pertemuan bersama Namjoon Hyung dan kau sudah mabuk."

"Aku takkan mabuk lagi."

"Mana bisa kupercaya." Balasnya, kesal. Menghela nafas sebelum berjongkok ke arah Jedi itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Jimin-ah, kapan aku melarangmu minum? Kau boleh, tapi jangan berlebihan seperti ini, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku takkan sakit."

"Park Jimin."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah." Ujarnya, menarik koper kecil milik mereka berdua, membereskan barang-barang seperlunya. "Taehyung mengirim sinyal darurat dan menjelaskan dengan hologram tadi, tampaknya ada sekutu lama yang membutuhkan bantuan. Namjoon Hyung berencana mengirimku kesana besok."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Menurutmu kenapa aku menyiapkan dua koper?"

"Yoongi-ah," carrier itu menyeringai kecil, menggoyang-goyangkan badannya karena senang.

"Tak usah sok imut dan bereskan barangmu, jika kau tak selesai besok pagi, aku akan pergi sendiri." Perintahnya, masih merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dasar jahat." Jimin menyeret tubuhnya turun dari tempat tidur, mengecup sekilas pipi Yoongi sebelum tersenyum kecil dan meraih rak pakaiannya sendiri. "Kau akan kesepian tanpaku, Hyung." Dominan itu menyembunyikan senyumnya, menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangannya sendiri yang dengan bahagia melipat pakaiannya, menjejalkannya ke dalam koper tanpa aturan. "Ini sistem kebut, jadi terserah padaku cara menyusunnya."

"Itu namanya jejalan bukan susunan."

"Namanya susunan dengan teknik jejal, Hyung." Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya dan terus menyusun pakaiannya. "Berapa hari kita akan pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu, setidaknya siapkan untuk dua hari." Jawabnya, santai. "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, kalau sudah selesai berkemas, tidurlah. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan." Carrier itu mengangguk, menutup koper mungilnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Malam, Hyung."

"Ya." Balas Yoongi, "Tidurlah."

.

Yoongi masih setia memeluk bantalnya, tak menghiraukan Jimin yang telah mengguncangkan badannya berkali-kali, mencoba membangunkannya. Hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka, bibirnya mengerucut sebal melihat pasangannya yang sudah tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, Hyung, tapi ini sudah hampir waktu sarapan dan kau bilang kita akan berangkat pagi." Namun pria itu kembali memeluk erat bantalnya, seolah tak mau lepas. "Hyung, bangunlah, kita bisa terlambat."

Dengan putus asa, Jimin menarik paksa bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya, membuat Yoongi semakin tak berdaya. "Bantalku, kembalikan bantalku, Jim."

"Kau selalu aneh di pagi hari, Hyung." Komentarnya, mengernyit. Kemana perginya Senator Min Yoongi yang dingin? Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Jimin untuk melihat pasangannya bertingkah manja ketika masih separuh tertidur seperti ini. "Hyung, kita bisa dimarahi Namjoon Hyung jika terlambat."

"Bantalku, Jimin."

"Yoongi Hyung."

"Bantalku."

Jimin menimpuk kepala Yoongi dengan benda putih empuk itu, "Aku takkan memberikannya." Si dominan kembali merengek di atas tempat tidurnya, masih mendekap selimut, berjaga-jaga jika pasangannya akan mengambilnya juga. "Hyung!" Jeritan tinggi Jimin sukses membuat mata Yoongi yang nyaris menutup lagi kembali terbuka, terbelalak lebar. "Bangun!"

"Aku sudah bangun, kembalikan dulu bantalku."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Hyung." Carrier itu menghela nafas kasar, memeluk bantal yang dia rampas dengan semena-mena. "Akan kukatakan pada Namjoon Hyung kalau kau tak mau bangun, mungkin dia akan mengirim Seokjin Hyung dan kau akan dimarahi."

Mata Yoongi mengintip kecil.

"Aku sarapan dulu, Hyung." Sebelum Jimin dapat berjalan pergi, tangannya tertahan oleh Yoongi yang akhirnya berusaha duduk, tetap saja enggan untuk melepas selimutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya, masih menutup matanya. "Aku mandi dulu."

"Tentu saja, menggunakan Namjoon Hyung untuk mengancammu sangat berguna."

"Aku hanya tak ingin mencari masalah." Balasnya pelan, "Mana handukku?"

"Di kamar mandi, kenapa kau meraih-raih nakas begitu?"

Setelah merasa bodoh setidaknya selama sedetik dan kekehan Jimin menginvasi telinganya, Yoongi berdeham, mengusap matanya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka. Menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

Jimin nyaris tertawa keras-keras tak lama setelah Yoongi memasuki kamar mandi, mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pusing sebelum berbaring. Menunggu Yoongi yang sedang mandi mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi tak masalah sepertinya, mengingat mereka akan sekaligus menunggu Hoseok yang mungkin akan tiba hari ini.

Jedi itu merasa sedikit aneh, belum ada tanda-tanda Senat mengajukan perkumpulan berikutnya, dan pemilihan kanselir Agung telah ditangguhkan sejak sedikit lebih lama. Tentu saja, Jimin tahu jika itu adalah akal-akalan federasi untuk memanipulasi Ibukota dan memastikan Senator pilihan mereka yang menjadi Kanselir.

Sementara dia dan Yoongi harus pergi menuju Sistem Planet Neo, bagaimana jika ada panggilan dadakan dan mereka harus pergi ke Ibukota? Namjoon takkan membiarkan Seokjin untuk pergi seorang diri dan Hoseok serta Taehyung tengah berada dalam perjalanan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Yoongi dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang Senator.

Belum sempat Jimin berpikir lebih jauh, suara decit pintu kamar mandi terdengar, menunjukkan Yoongi yang telah mengganti setelannya. Hitam formal seperti biasa. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan dia mengusapnya sedikit sebelum melempar handuk kecil itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan kasar."

Carrier itu nyaris tertawa, terbiasa dengan sifat dingin pasangannya. Yang walaupun begitu, selalu dia balas dengan lugu dan manis. Bukannya dia tak paham, Yoongi juga bisa bersikap lemah lembut, namun itu sangat langka untuk disaksikan. Sangat sangat sangat langka.

Pria itu mengenakan kaus kaki dan sepatunya, "Namjoon akan kesal jika kita terlambat."

"Menurutku," ujar Jimin, menerima uluran tangannya, membantunya berdiri dari tempat tidur mereka, "Seokjin Hyung yang akan mengomel jika salah satu dari kita terlambat sarapan."

Dia dapat melihat senyum samar Yoongi terulas. Penasihat mereka itu adalah yang tertua di antara mereka semua, sejak mereka mengenal saat masih kecil dulu, Seokjin-lah yang merawat mereka di Edifice. Dan sepertinya kebiasaan itu melekat hingga sekarang.

Sembari menunggu, Jimin dengan iseng membuka draft hologram pesan yang belum dibuka oleh Yoongi, menemukan pesan dari Taehyung tentang Sistem Planet Neo tempo hari lalu.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Velvet, jangan beritahu Jungkook, Hyung."

Velvet? Terlalu berbahaya untuk pergi kesana, mereka semua tahu bahwa Sistem Planet Velvet – walaupun jugalah sekutu dari Sistem Planet EXO bertahun-tahun yang lalu – telah menjadi sekutu Federasi Merah yang terkuat. Pergi kesana sama saja menyerahkan diri ke kegelapan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoongi, keluar dari kamar mandi dan Jimin dengan sigap mematikan hologram. "Kau membuka pemancarku?"

"Taehyung pergi ke Velvet."

"Dia bilang jangan beritahu Jungkook."

"Aku akan memberitahunya."

"Jimin,"

"Terlalu berbahaya disana, bukankah tujuan awalnya adalah Sistem Zakapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpindah ke Velvet?"

"Pasti ada alasannya." Yoongi menatap pasangannya yang masih berwajah marah, tatapannya terlalu tajam untuk dilunakkan. "Jimin-ah, kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Masih pagi hari dan aku tak mau bertengkar, apalagi kita akan keluar planet beberapa jam lagi."

"Jika Taehyung tak bisa kembali–"

"Dia akan kembali."

"–Bagaimana dengan Jungkook dan Bom?" ucapnya, tak menghiraukan pernyataan dominannya, membuat Yoongi mendekat dan mengecupnya lembut, "Jangan gunakan itu sekarang." Bisik Jimin, masih menutup matanya.

"Taehyung adalah Jedi yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Dia menenangkan. "Sekarang kau harus sarapan."

.

 _Sistem Planet Velvet_

Taehyung baru saja memasuki hanggar selatan tempatnya mendarat, dia yakin Starship-nya terlalu memancing, karena dia segera melihat Senator Son sendiri yang menyambutnya, tersenyum cerah dengan gaun kebiruan.

"Tuan Kim," sapanya, tak repot-repot membungkuk, hanya terus tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depannya. "Kau sudah diharapkan untuk datang." Dan tak ada formalitas, tak ada perkenalan. Sistem Planet Velvet memang luar biasa.

"Saya?"

"Ya," sang senator mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Yang Mulia Ratu Bae sangat menantikan kedatanganmu." Dia berpindah posisi dengan anggun hingga sejajar dengan Jedi itu. "Lewat sini, Tuan Kim."

Taehyung mengikuti wanita itu turun ke lorong, dimana stalaktit dan kristal warna-warni berdenyar indah di kegelapan. Bebatuan alami itu nampak mengerikan sekaligus indah, berbahaya. Namun bukankah semua yang ada di sistem ini memang berbahaya?

Taehyung melirik ke belakang, tak ada siapapun, dan dia berani bersumpah, ketika Senator Son menyambutnya, ada beberapa pengawal di belakangnya. "Senator Son," panggilnya, "Kemana perginya–"

"Panggil aku Seungwan, Tuan Kim," potongnya, masih tak sopan. "Atau Wendy, terserah dirimu." Tambahnya setelah jeda. "Oh, dan jika kau bertanya-tanya kemana pengawalku berada," dia mengendikkan bahu. "Tak ada laki-laki yang memperbolehkan masuk ke sistem planet kami. kau adalah yang pertama... setelah sekian lama."

"Lalu dimana mereka tinggal?"

"Ada bunker di dekat hanggar, mereka hanya mengawal aku dan saudari-saudariku ketika kami akan pergi keluar planet atau ketika ada tamu yang datang. Nah, kita sampai."

Taehyung dapat melihat akhir dari lorong berstalaktit gelap itu, sebuah ruang singgasana yang nampak tersepuh emas, kosong, putih, dan hening. Di tengahnya ada singgasana megah yang mungkin saja memang tersepuh emas, duduk sang ratu dengan gaun hijau mewah dan anggunnya.

Rambutnya terurai dengan bandana hijau beraksen merah, persis dengan gaunnya yang hijau utuh dengan relik rubi kemerahan. Ratu Bae. Bahkan Taehyung dapat merasakan pancaran kekuatan dari sana. Seorang ratu yang anggun, cantik, dan mematikan.

Sang ratu tersenyum ketika dia membungkuk dalam, "Tuan Kim dari Sistem Planet Bulletproof." Sambutnya, seolah dia telah merencakan semuanya. "Anda telah datang." Sepertinya tak semua orang disini tak sopan.

"Saya sudah bertanya-tanya darimana anda tahu darimana saya akan datang kemari."

"Oh, kami punya banyak mata, Tuan Kim. Anda pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu." Dan dia secara terang-terangan mengatakan keberadaan mata-mata mereka. Entah itu bodoh atau memang mengancam. "Tapi tenang saja, mereka tak melakukan apapun."

Di singgasana mungil lain, bersepuh perak, dan tampak kontras dengan milik Ratu Bae yang mewah, seorang gadis bergaun putih menahan nafasnya gugup, menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang memelas. Gadis itu tak kalah cantik, rambut pirangnya terurai dengan hiasan bebungaan melingkar di kepala. Bibirnya terus berucap tanpa suara.

"Pergi."

Apa yang ingin dia peringatkan?

Sepertinya sang ratu menyadari kontak matanya dan menoleh. "Oh, jangan khawatirkan dia, Tuan Kim. Yerim tak lebih pintar daripada seekor anjing penurut."

"Apa dia salah satu politikus anda?"

Ratu Bae tertawa mendengar ini, menutup bibirnya yang terbuka kepalang besar dengan tangannya. "Politikus?" ulangnya, "Tentu bukan, Tuan Kim. Dia putriku." Putri? Taehyung dapat melihat tatapan sinis sang ratu pada anaknya sebelum berbisik, memintanya untuk berdiri dan membungkuk. "Kim Yerim adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan maklumi dia tentang mentalnya yang sedikit sakit."

"Dia tak tampak sakit." Balas Taehyung, masih melirik sang putri.

"Dia sakit."

"Jika dia sakit, bagaimana bisa anda membiarkannya duduk bersama anda disini, bukankah itu akan menyebabkan kekacauan?"

Dia dapat melihat rahang sang ratu mengeras karena ini, "Kita bicarakan saja kenapa anda bisa ada disini, Tuan Kim."

"Ada anakan _magnaschola_ yang tiba di ruanganku, dua malam yang lalu. Menurut seorang sumber, dia berasal dari hutan planet anda."

Dia dapat melihat sang ratu menyeringai. "Jadi dia berhasil memancing anda kemari?" Ratu Bae dengan anggun menuruni singgasananya, berdiri memutari Taehyung dengan perlahan. "Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, apa itu?"

"Ini tentang semua politikus dan pimpinan yang telah saya anggap sebagai keluarga saya sendiri. Jika benar anakan itu berasal dari kalian, saya akan segera membawa ini ke Senat dalam tuduhan ancaman luar."

"Ancaman luar?" ulangnya, pura-pura terkejut. "Apa anda tak tahu, bahwa dibandingkan dengan sistem planet kalian, sistem kami jauh lebih besar dan berkuasa? Atau anda buta akan fakta itu?" pojoknya, "Anda pikir ada lagi yang mau membela sistem kalian di Senat?"

"Anda bekerja dengan Federasi Merah." Ujar Taehyung. "Hentikan itu, dia hanya memanfaatkan kalian."

"Bukti apa jika mereka memanfaatkan kami? Rakyat kami sejahtera, politik dan sistem kami masih bisa bertahan. Justru anda, yang jelas-jelas menyembunyikan banyak hal, harus berjaga-jaga."

Apa?

"Benar bukan begitu, Jedi Master Kim?"

Seketika Taehyung merasa Force di sekitarnya melemah, membutakan indranya. Dia tak bisa mengelak ketika para droideka datang dan mengunci pergerakannya, dengan cermat mengambil lightsaber-nya yang sudah dia sembunyikan dengan sempurna.

"Bawa dia ke sel bawah tanah, kita lihat jika dia masih bisa bertahan tanpa senjatanya."

Taehyung tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi ketika melihat Yerim bangkit dari singgasananya, berlari mengejar para droid yang membawanya namun berhasil ditahan oleh sang ibu, Jedi itu tahu, ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Namun satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya adalah ucapan sang ratu,

"Jadi dia berhasil memancing anda kemari?"

Apa?

Atau siapa?

Anakan magnaschola yang dikirim untuk meracuni Bom?

Atau Qia Kun dari Sistem Planet Neo yang mengatakan bahwa tempatnya ada di Velvet?

 **How uncivilized.**

 **Anyway, bagaimana?**

 **Aku merasa ini sedikit terlalu cepat, tapi Star Wars juga begitu jadi...**

 **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Untuk _Guest (Lin)_ GOMAWOOOOOO aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku sedang ada acara sekolah dan melihat notifikasi**

 **Jujur, aku hampir menangis.**

 **Aku yakin semua orang bisa menulis, aku tersanjung ketika kau bilang tulisanku keren, tentunya ini masih banyak kekurangan. Anyway, neomu neomu neomu neomu gomawoyo, Eonnie. (Aku masih 17 tahun, apa kau lebih tua?)**

 **Oh, ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review semuanya, akan sangat berarti bagi hari-hariku ;D**

 **Aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error dan typo.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	4. Begin

**Hello!**

 **Aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan, Aku sedang UAS jadi ya begitulah ㅠㅠ**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Begi** **n**

 _Lintas Galaktik, Outer Rim, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, sudah berjam-jam dia dan Yoongi berada di Starship eksekutif mereka, kendaraan yang biasa mereka naiki setiap kali mereka pergi ke Ibukota. Namun Jedi itu menyadari bahwa tempat mereka berada sekarang ini bukanlah tempat yang mereka tuju.

Dia dapat mengenali gelapnya langit Outer Rim yang begitu pekat, kontras dengan galaksi mereka yang penuh bintang. Selimut kecoklatan tersampir di pundaknya, tanda bahwa pasangannya telah menemuinya tadi selagi dia tertidur.

"Hyung?" panggilnya perlahan, berjalan menuju kokpit, walaupun tak mungkin dia ada disana. Hanya ada pilot dan tiga co-pilot lainnya. "Kalian lihat Senator Min?"

Salah satu menoleh, "Tidak, tapi tadi dia menemui kami untuk mengubah jalur haluan."

"Mengubahnya?" ulang Jimin, bingung. Sekarang kemana perginya pasangan pucatnya itu? Setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan Starship itu, Jimin menemukan Yoongi, tengah termenung di kamar mandi. "Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ketika bertemu mata dengannya, sesuatu yang dia lakukan setiap kali dia cemas akan sesuatu. "Aku meminta mereka untuk mengu–"

"Mengubah jalur haluan." Sambungnya, menghela nafas sebelum duduk di depan senator berjas hitam itu, meraih tangannya perlahan. "Sesuatu terjadi?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menggaruk pangkal hidungnya sesekali. "Hyung?"

"Taehyung mengirim sinyal darurat." Dia menjelaskan, takut-takut untuk tak melihat wajah Jimin yang mengeras. "Dia tak memiliki cukup sinyal untuk memberitahu Namjoon dan jangan, yang kumaksud sekarang, jangan, beritahu Jungkook tentang ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Sistem Velvet itu berbahaya."

"Yah, jika peneror sebenarnya adalah dari Sistem Velvet, Taehyung juga akan pergi kesana walaupun dia pergi ke Zakapa terlebih dahulu." Dia menatap wajah murung pasangannya sebelum meraih dan mengecup tangannya, menenangkan. "Takkan ada yang terjadi."

"Siapa yang tahu sekarang?" Jimin bersikeras. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu yang merubah jalur? Kita sudah hampir sampai ke Neo seingatku tadi."

"Taehyung menaruh curiga." Dia menjelaskan lagi, "Jika aku jadi dia pun, aku juga akan curiga."

"Dengan?"

" _Pada_ , Jimin, _pada_."

"Terserah, aku tak peduli kosakata sekarang."

Dan Yoongi menceritakan semua yang tak Jimin ketahui dari hologram yang tak sengaja ia buka tadi. Bagaimana sumber dari Neo-lah yang mengirim Jedi itu jauh ke Velvet. "Kurasa tak ada hubungannya, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jika itu benar, Zakapa pun akan mengirimnya kesana."

"Tapi mereka juga meminta kehadiran kita."

"Ada deathstar disana."

"Indramu menumpul, Jimin-ah." Yoongi menatapnya lekat-lekat, cukup lekat hingga mendesak Jimin untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ketika itu menyadarkannya, senator itu telah menaikkan alisnya. "Sudah?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa jadi." Yoongi tak mendengarkan kalimat singkat pasangannya itu, justru terus menenggelamkan diri ke arah jendela tebal, menunjukkan kelamnya lintasan Outer Rim mereka. "Jika ada deathstar disana," desak Jimin, "Dan jika kecurigaan Taehyung tak membuahkan apapun, mereka semua akan mati."

"Dan jika kecurigaan Taehyung benar," dia mengkondisikan, "Aku tak mau mengorbankan dirimu."

"Takkan ada apapun yang terjadi padaku." Jimin meyakinkan, menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan meminta pasangannya itu untuk menatapnya sejenak. "Aku tak mau ada korban deathstar lagi, Hyung, aku tak mau ada yang berakhir seperti kakakku dan keluarganya."

Yoongi menghela nafas perlahan, "Kejadian kakakmu adalah sebuah tragedi besar."

"Yang takkan terulang lagi." Lanjut Jimin. "Hyung, kumohon. Apa kita tak akan pergi ketika mereka membutuhkan kita? Bagaimana jika kalian salah? Bagaimana jika mereka dihancurkan kemudian? Hyung!"

Senator itu menatap mata Jimin yang berkilat sedih, berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang hampir tumpah. Yoongi dapat mengerti kepiluan Jimin, mengingat sang kakak yang ikut mati menjadi korban keegoisan federasi. Dan dia menghela nafas, mengambil mikrofon yang terhubung langsung ke kokpit.

"Putar haluan, kita ke Neo sekarang."

.

 _Sistem Planet Velvet, empat jam setelahnya_

Taehyung merasa begitu lemah. Kedua tangannya terikat ke atas dan kakinya terkulai lemah di atas lantai penjara yang dingin dan keras. Seragamnya telah dilepas dan tubuhnya telah dipenuhi bercak merah dan darah yang mengalir tak henti.

Matanya masih tertutup, terlalu lelah untuk terbuka setelah siksaan yang diperintahkan Ratu Bae untuknya. Dominan di planet ini adalah perempuan, hanya segelintir pria yang ada disini, dan wanita-wanitanya terbukti sangat kuat.

Terlatih dengan baik untuk menjadi prajurit pembela, maupun untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Taehyung hanya memikirkan Jungkook dan Bom. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia memutar haluan setelah pergi ke Velvet ketika dia seharusnya pergi ke Zakapa, tak juga pasangannya yang mungkin mengira bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya Yoongi yang dia beritahu, dan mungkin juga Jimin, karena Yoongi tak pernah merahasiakan apapun dari pasangannya itu.

Dia harus kembali. Dia harus pulang, dan jikalau luka ini membunuhnya setiba di Bulletproof, dia harus menemui pasangan dan anaknya terlebih dahulu. Dan mungkin dia bisa tersenyum dalam matinya. Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Dia adalah seorang Jedi yang berlatih langsung dibawah Master Bang, seharusnya dia bisa lebih kuat dari ini.

Dia hanya bersyukur bahwa mereka tak begitu teliti dalam melucutinya, meninggalkan alat pengirim sinyal darurat yang tersemat mikro di anting kanannya. Taehyung hanya berharap Yoongi mendapat sinyalnya dan segera pergi dari Neo, jika dia belum sampai.

.

Yerim menatap tangannya, di depannya, sang ibu menatap dengan mata tajamnya yang biasa. Itu adalah satu-satunya tatapan yang dia dapat dari ibunya, tak ada tatapan kasih sayang atau bahkan seulas senyum. Tak ada satupun sejak dia berumur enam tahun tahun ketika sang ayah pergi.

Joohyun menatap putrinya yang menunduk ketakutan. "Tegakkan pandanganmu. Putri macam apa yang gemetar ketakutan seperti itu." Perintahnya, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menaikkan dagunya, menatap sang ibu dengan mata berkabut.

"Eomma-Mama," mulainya, suaranya kecil dan halus, kontras dengan sang ibu yang keras dan kasar. Yerim menelan ludahnya, "Tak bisakah anda melepaskan Tuan Kim? Tak ada kesalahan apapun yang dilakukannya dan beliau adalah tamu di planet kita."

Joohyun memutar bola mata. "Sepertinya kau lupa siapa musuh kita."

"Dan sepertinya Eomma-Mama melupakan bahwa musuh kitalah yang menyelamatkan banyak orang." Yerim benci mengakui ini, namun dia jelas mengerti, ibu dan senator-senatornya memilih pihak yang salah, sejak kejadian saat itu. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan Abeoji jika beliau melihat ini sekarang?"

Dan wajah sang ibu seketika berubah lebih merah dari bulan darah. "Abeoji-mu adalah orang yang egois, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Kau bodoh jika terus menerus memihaknya dan bodoh jika berpikir dia akan peduli."

"Eomma-Mama!"

Sebelum Yerim dapat memberontak, kumpulan droid datang, menemui mereka di ruang singgasana, dan dia bahkan belum sempat berdiri dari tempat berlututnya di depan singgasana sang ibu. Droid itu mengelilinginya, menunggu perintah. "Bawa dia ke ruangannya, jangan biarkan dia keluar hingga bulan purnama berikutnya."

"Eomma- Mama! Kumohon!"

Joohyun menutup matanya ketika anak gadisnya diseret pergi – secara halus – oleh droid kerajaan mereka. Dia mengerti, selalu mengerti, bahwa keputusannya menjadi sekian banyak dari anggota Federasi Merah adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Dendamnya akan suaminya yang terdahulu telah membutakan hati dan pikirannya, menyeret mereka semua masuk ke dalam kelamnya Perang Galaktik.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika sang ratu telah berhasil menenangkan diri di ruang rekreasi mereka, Park Sooyoung, salah satu _duchess_ -nya, datang dengan gaun merahnya, masih dengan riasan lengkap tebal. "Kau mengurung Yerim lagi?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan." Jawabnya pelan, menangkupkan tangannya ke dahi. "Dia terus membahas Abeoji-nya." Sooyoung hanya menatap simpatik pada sang kakak.

"Eonnie," panggilnya pelan, terlalu takut untuk maju dan duduk di sampingnya. "Suamimu mungkin mengkhianatimu, tapi kau tak bisa membawa Yerim dalam permasalahannya."

"Sooyoung-ah."

"Eonnie," mulainya, "Aku tak pernah membelanya sebelumnya, tapi kau sudah terlalu sering memperlakukannya dengan salah." Ujarnya, "Dia juga suatu hari akan tahu alasan Abeoji-nya mati."

"Dia membawa kemalangan itu sendiri." Ucap Joohyun, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sepertinya kau harus menguras kembali ingatanmu dan pikirkan siapa yang membawa perang ini ke planet kita." dia menatap _duchess_ itu lekat-lekat, "Kau ada disana saat itu, Sooyoung-ah, kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya dan kenapa tak ada lagi perdamaian di Galaksi ini."

Sooyoung mengerjapkan mata, dia tahu jelas, tentu saja. Sangat jelas. "Kau menangis waktu itu. Aku tahu kau belum merelakannya." Ucapnya, "Sampai sekarang."

"Aku tak bisa bertahan pada pria yang tak setia."

"Kau telah mencoba, Eonnie, selama empat tahun."

"Demi Yerim." Jawab Joohyun lagi, "Dia tak lebih besar dari balita saat itu, dia butuh Abeoji-nya. Aku bisa memaklumi itu, dan kau pasti tahu setiap kebohongan yang kukatakan, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya lagi, menunduk.

"Kemari, Sooyoung-ah." Dan dia berjalan pelan ke arah sofa tempat sang ratu terduduk, membiarkan sang kakak menatapnya lekat. "Aku sudah menyerahkan Yerim padamu, bukan? Kau telah berjanji untuk menjaganya ketika hatiku tak lagi kuasa untuk tak melihat wajahnya tanpa merasakan sakit. Tetaplah seperti itu."

"Dia begitu mirip Abeoji-nya." Sooyoung mengakui.

Dan Joohyun tersenyum, "Benar sekali, indah dan menyakitkan." Keduanya termenung sebentar, meratapi perang dan kekangan yang disebabkan oleh dendam belaka. Sebuah kekecewaan bagi Joohyun, sang ratu, sebuah kepiluan bagi rakyat dan petinggi istana. Hingga akhirnya yang lebih tua menghela nafas, "Kudengar camilan sore sudah tersedia di dapur, kenapa kau tidak antarkan beberapa muffin coklat untuk Yerim?"

"Kau tak mau mengantarnya sendiri?" Joohyun hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa banyak untuknya."

.

Sooyoung mengetuk pintu kamar keponakannya itu, dua muffin coklat besar digenggam di atas piring porselen putih. "Yerim-ah," panggilnya, "Aku membawa beberapa kue, kau mau?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan _duchess_ itu mengetuk lagi, biasanya dia segera membukanya ketika mendengar ada kata kue. "Yerim-ah?" panggilnya lagi, mengernyitkan dahi, "Kim Yerim?" Sooyoung menyadari bahwa droid-droid itu meletakkan pin yang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar.

Dengan terpaksa, Sooyoung membuka pintu mahogani putih milik sang putri, menunjukkan ruang tamu mungil – dibandingkan ruangan sang ratu – tak ada orang. " _Princess Royale_ Kim Yerim?" goda Sooyoung seperti saat putri itu masih kecil.

Namun masih tak ada jawaban.

Sooyoung membuka satu pintu lagi, tepat menuju ruang tidur sang putri. _Duchess_ itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, tempat tidur megah yang rapi dan putih bersih, dan... tak ada Yerim di segala penjuru. Mata Sooyoung membulat, terkejut.

"Kim Yerim!"

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya terbuka, bibirnya pucat dan matanya sayu. Menatap lemah ke arah sosok bertudung yang mengutak-atik borgolnya, suara yang membangunkannya dari tidur yang melelahkan. Jedi itu membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai ketika kedua rantai yang mengunci tangannya terlepas.

Sosok itu kembali membantunya berdiri dan menyerahkan pakaiannya, yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya perlahan, masih terlalu lemah ketika melihatnya menyiapkan suntikan. "Apa itu?"

"Apa namaku penting sekarang?" jawabnya. Perempuan. Setidaknya itu yang dapat Taehyung simpulkan dari suara lembutnya. "Ini sari darah unicorn." Ucapnya, mengambil cairan putih bening pekat dari botolnya. "Ini akan menguatkanmu selama beberapa saat, dalam empat jam, kau sudah harus pergi dari sini."

"Apa hanya bertahan selama empat jam?"

"Lima jam, tapi untuk berjaga, kau harus sudah menghilang sebelum itu." Jelasnya. "Aku bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama, tapi terlalu berbahaya untuk memberikan ini dalam dosis yang tinggi, terutama pada Jedi."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan. "Kau tahu aku ini Jedi?"

"Aku sudah tahu sejak kau memasuki singgasana. Aku bisa mencium Midi-Chlorion di tubuhmu."

"Tak ada yang bisa mencium Midi-Chlorion, Nona _Stranger_."

"Aku bisa." Jawabnya singkat, membereskan sisa-sisa peralatannya. "Kau harus segera pergi dari sini, aku bisa menahan para droideka, tapi akan sulit ketika para _Fowl_ ikut campur." Terdengar suara gemeretak dari kejauhan tepat setelah keduanya keluar dari sel. "Itu mereka."

"Ayo." Namun lari Taehyung terhenti ketika melihat sosok itu masih berdiri di tempat. "Kau tak ikut?"

"Aku tak bisa." Dia menggelengkan kepala, tudungnya bergoyang. "Sejauh apapun aku berlari, aku takkan bisa lepas dari tempat ini. Tapi kau harus pergi dari tempat ini, Jedi, kau harus lari dan selamatkan semuanya. Kalian adalah satu-satunya koneksi yang tersisa dari Sistem Planet EXO. Kalian harus membebaskan kami semua dari Federasi Merah."

Taehyung merasakan dirinya berlari, dan samar-samar, dia dapat melihat tudung itu terbuka, menampilkan rambut pirang panjang seorang gadis muda.

.

 _Sistem Planet One, satu hari setelahnya_

Guanlin menggendong Wooji di balkon, menunjukkan indahnya langit sore planet mereka bersama satu mentari yang mereka bagi bersama sistem lainnya. Beruntunglah, apartemennya di istana sangat dekat dengan lautan di barat, menghiasi balkonnya dengan warna-warni tenggelamnya matahari setiap senja.

Bayi di gendongannya tersenyum, matanya nyaris tertutup karena mengantuk setelah seharian bermain ditemani sang ibu. Walaupun Jisung telah mengatakan padanya bahwa baik-baik saja untuk membawa putranya keluar beberapa kali sehari, tetap saja, seperti kata Jihoon, bukan itu yang mereka khawatirkan.

Dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan pasangannya dengan handuk di leher, baju ganti telah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. "Dia baru tertidur." Lapornya ketika Jihoon mendekati mereka, menerima Wooji dari senator itu.

"Dia pasti lelah," komentarnya, menimang putranya, "Daehwi datang berkunjung tadi, tentu saja mereka berdua tak mau diam." Guanlin tertawa mendengarnya, menyandarkan diri di balkon mereka. "Oh," Jihoon teringat, "Aku bicara dengan Jinyoung tadi."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Itu," mulainya, sedikit merasa tak enak hati ketika mengingat ucapan Messager yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, matanya menelisik ke arah Wooji yang telah tertidur dengan tenang.

"Hyung?"

"Itu," ucapnya lagi, "Dia mengatakan padamu bahwa Federasi Merah ingin mengadakan pertemuan denganmu, secara terang-terangan, dua hari sebelum pemilihan Kanselir Agung." Dia dapat melihat raut Guanlin yang menggelap. "Kau tak perlu datang, kau bisa menolaknya jika ingin, atau kau bisa mengirim Seungwoon. Kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku akan datang." Dia memutuskan, menggigit bibirnya. "Aku ini Senator, kandidat Kanselir Agung pula. Akan tak sopan jika tak menerima tawaran pertemuan mereka, kan?"

Jihoon dapat melihat senyum penuh paksaan dari pasangannya. "Aku tak ingin kau datang." Gumamnya lirih, "Mereka penuh tipu muslihat, Lin-ah, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk bertemu via hologram saja?"

"Itu akan membuatnya menjadi informal." Ucapnya, "Dan jika itu adalah Federasi Merah yang ingin menemuiku, aku yakin mereka akan merasa penuh gengsi untuk hanya menghubungiku melalui itu seolah kami telah berteman bertahun-tahun."

"Guanlin-ah,"

Senator itu mengecup keningnya, penuh ketenangan walau bibir dinginnya bergetar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tak bisa memintamu ikut." Jihoon nyaris melancarkan protes ketika Guanlin mendiamkannya lagi. "Kau harus tetap disini hingga aku kembali, aku akan meminta Daehwi datang dan menemanimu."

"Berjanji untuk tetap baik-baik saja."

Guanlin merengkuh pasangannya sayang, dengan bayi mereka di tengah-tengah. "Janji."

Walaupun di hatinya, dia terlalu ragu untuk itu.

.

Guanlin benar-benar tak membiarkannya ikut di hari pertemuan, setelah meminta izin pada Jisung, senator itu menyeret perdana menteri mereka, Kang Daniel, untuk turut serta bersamanya. Dia dapat melihat raut tak setuju Seungwoo ketika mereka menaiki Starship, tapi tetap saja, mereka akan berangkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang lebih muda hanya diam, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran jika dia tak bisa kembali, jika mereka berdua tak bisa kembali. Sebuah resiko yang besar untuk membawa dirinya menemui Federasi Merah yang katanya ingin bertemu, apalagi dia membawa satu orang teman. Dia bisa membawa mereka langsung ke perangkap.

Namun Daniel masih tertidur di sofa seberangnya, meringkuk mencari kehangatan di dinginnya galaksi. Guanlin mengecek tujuan mereka, sebuah sistem penuh badai bernama Squall, sepertinya sudah nyaris terhapus dari Draft puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Dia dapat merasakan _Hyperdrive_ yang dimatikan, mereka sudah sampai.

Seorang bertudung menyapa mereka ketika tiba di hanggar, badai mengamuk di atas mereka dengan rintik hujan dingin yang berjatuhan membasahi jubah mereka. Gadis itu – dari gaunnya, dia adalah seorang gadis – membungkuk, tangannya terlipat di lekukan lengan.

"Senator Lai, Perdana Menteri Kang, kami telah menunggu anda." Suaranya terdengar stabil dan jernih alih-alih hujan yang menampar wajahnya dan menghalangi bibirnya. "Lewat sini." Mereka berdua mengikutinya masuk, melewati sebuah pintu kaca ke sebuah lorong bersih dan hangat, jauh dari badai di luar. "Saya percaya anda melewati perjalanan dengan lancar?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Guanlin sekenanya, menyaksikan gadis itu membuka tudung kecoklatannya, membiarkan gaun burgundy-nya yang sedikit basah menghangat dan menyibakkan rambut kemerahannya. "Kami benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa Ketua Federasi ingin menemui kami."

Gadis itu tertawa, seolah itu adalah hal paling lucu di seluruh penjuru galaksi. "Oh, ayahku takkan menemui kalian." Ayah. _Camkan itu, Guanlin_ – pikirnya dalam hati – _gadis muda ini adalah putri dari orang terkeji di seantero galaksi_. "Tapi kakakku akan menemui kalian."

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Daniel, terang-terangan, "Saya sangat yakin anda tak ingin kami memanggil anda dengan sebutan, _gadis itu_."

Dia tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Balasnya, "Kalian bisa memanggilku Dalnim."

"Dalnim?" ulang Guanlin, "Bulan?"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja."

"Baguslah." Dalnim membawa mereka ke sebuah lorong lainnya, lorong penuh ukiran dan alur rumit, meliuk di sepenjuru dinding. "Setiap dari mereka mengisahkan sebuah ketragisan." Ucapnya, seolah mengerti kebingungan mereka akan alur tersebut. "Satu akan sangat indah untuk dikisahkan, dan yang lainnya mungkin akan membuatmu gila sekali mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa ada di dinding? Dan – maaf sebelumnya – tapi saya hanya melihat ini sebagai ukiran sulur." Terang Daniel, berusaha untuk tak memancing emosi, namun Dalnim hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, semua orang melihatnya seperti itu." Sebelum Guanlin dapat mencerna kalimatnya, gadis itu membuka pintu tebal, menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dimana seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tegap tampak menunggu mereka. "Orabeoni." Dalnim membungkuk sedikit.

Pria itu berbalik, tersenyum dalam tuksedo hitam formalnya. "Senator Lai dan Perdana Menteri Kang." Sapanya, berjabat tangan. "Saya minta maaf ayah saya berhalangan untuk hadir pada pertemuan dengan kami, benar-benar keterlaluan, saya akui."

"Tak masalah."

"Saya dan adik saya akan mengambil alih pertemuan ini." Ujarnya sementara mereka duduk di atas kursi berlapis beludru merah. "Kalian pasti telah mengenal Dalnim, adik seibu saya." Dia memperkenalkan gadis itu kembali dan Dalnim melambaikan tangan senang. "Saya sendiri, anak pertama pimpinan federasi sekarang, Haenim."

Seorang adik bernama Bulan dan seorang kakak bernama Matahari.

Guanlin ingin tahu, apakah pimpinan federasi begitu berharap tinggi pada anak-anaknya.

"Saya Senator Lai Guanlin dari Sistem Planet One, dan ini adalah perdana menteri kami, Perdana Menteri Kang." Daniel menundukkan kepalanya sopan ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ah," Haenim berpura-pura tercengang, "Sistem planet yang begitu... menarik. Buatan Republik tentunya?" Guanlin nyaris menggemeretakkan giginya, belum terjadi apapun, namun seringai Haenim menyiratkan sindiran akan betapa planet mereka sangat lain dengan yang lainnya.

Namun senator itu hanya tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah."

"Sistem pemerintahannya lancar?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya lagi, "Sekarang, apa yang membuat anda sangat ingin bertemu saya?"

"Oh, tak ada yang berniat menemui anda," Haenim tertawa, "Ayah saya hanya berkenan melihat anda sejenak. Seorang kandidat untuk posisi Kanselir Agung." Terangnya. "Anda muda, senator yang baru dari planet yang baru. Pada basisnya, planet anda bukanlah apa-apa dan anda akan segera menjadi bukan apa-apa dalam beberapa bulan."

"Lalu?"

Guanlin bersumpah, jika dia tak mengingat posisinya sekarang ini, dia akan mencabik-cabik si matahari dengan ganasnya.

"Apa anda bahkan sanggup menjadi Kanselir Agung? Seorang yatim piatu seperti anda?" Haenim menyeringai kembali. " _Ally_ yang kuat, Bulletproof," gumamnya, "Tapi saya yakin, ketika mereka mengetahui siapa anda sebenarnya, mereka akan menarik keputusan mereka."

Dan Guanlin nyaris tak bisa menahannya, "Memangnya siapa anda berani mengatakan itu?"

"Saya? Dibandingkan anda, saya jauh lebih kuat." Dia mendekat, "Mari bandingkan, seorang yatim yang tak memiliki asal-usul, putra dari Lai Zhirou, Sistem Planet Cube. Lalu sekarang, Yang Haenim, bangsawan dan penerus dari Federasi Merah."

Haenim menarik dirinya, rebah di sandaran kursi dengan puas, menatap wajah tak percaya dari Guanlin. Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa pelan keluar darinya, matanya berkilat penuh ancaman menatap lawannya. "Suatu hari, kaulah yang akan berlutut di hadapanku, Yang Haenim."

"Mundur dari kandidat, Lai Guanlin, kau tak berhak sama sekali."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

Dalnim tak mengantar mereka tadi, hingga sekarang, badai belum berhenti dan jubah mereka telah basah ketika tiba di Starship. Daniel melihat sang adik yang masih termenung, perdana menteri itu mendekat, menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei," panggilnya, "Jangan dipikirkan, Haenim itu brengsek, sudahlah."

Guanlin hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya senang dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang yang lain selain ibuku." Gumamnya, dia tahu, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada yang lain adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, namun sejak Jisung mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Jihoon, senator itu membuka dirinya tentang semua rahasia.

Daniel menghela nafas, "Kau mau bertukar hologram dengan Jihoon?"

"Aku tak bisa membuatnya melihatku seperti ini."

"Kau tahu, Guanlin-ah," mulai Daniel lagi, mengetahui bahwa membawa Jihoon takkan mengiburnya saat ini. Tentu saja, ada beberapa hal yang saking beratnya sangat sulit untuk dihibur, walaupun membawa orang terkasih sekalipun. "Haenim bertingkah arogan karena tak tahu yang sebenarnya, jangan mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia benar dengan bersikap seperti ini."

Guanlin menghela nafas, "Aku hanya tak tahu, aku ingin menghajarnya karena membawa orang tuaku, tanganku sudah terkepal ketika dia mengungkit ibu angkatku, aku tak tahu apa reaksiku jika dia juga tahu tentang Jihoon dan Wooji."

"Dia mungkin sudah babak belur sekarang dan sistem planet kita telah diblokade oleh federasi." Daniel sedikit bersyukur ketika itu menimbulkan tawa pada adiknya, walaupun hanya sekilas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah hologram muncul dan wajah Jinyoung terpampang di pemancar.

Greetings, _dimanapun kalian berada. Kalian sepertinya perlu menaikkan_ Hyperdrive. _Jisung Hyung meminta kita semua untuk berkumpul ketika Pimpinan Kim dari Bulletproof datang bersama penasehatnya."_

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Guanlin, mengernyitkan dahi.

 _"Sangat disayangkan untuk mengatakan ini, namun kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita. Karena Utusan Kim beserta Senator Min dan Tuan Park menghilang semasa bertugas."_

.

 _Sistem Planet Neo, dua puluh jam sebelumnya_

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan pelukan yang sedari tadi mendekapnya raib entah kemana, sementara Yoongi telah terjaga dan menatap keluar dari jendela. Di luar, hanggar luas telah terhampar. Carrier itu tergesa mengenakan pakaiannya dan menyusul pasangannya yang telah berbenah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar melancarkan perangkap." Gumam senator itu, menatap ke arah Jimin yang membenarkan dasinya yang miring, terlalu dekat, menggelitiknya untuk mengacak-acak bibirnya. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap membawa lightsaber-mu."

"Aku sudah membawanya, Hyung." Jawabnya, menunjukkan selipan kecil di jubahnya. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tetap saja." Akhirnya Jimin melepas genggamannya dari pita yang terikat di sekitar leher Yoongi, tersenyum. "Seharusnya kita tak tertidur tadi."

"Tapi kau pasti lelah."

"Salahmu." Dia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir pasangannya, "Kita tak bisa membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama."

Yoongi melepas genggamannya tepat ketika pintu Starship terbuka dan mereka berdua melenggang turun dari sana. Dengan sempurna menujukkan peran sebagai senator dan pendamping biasanya. Jimin menyaksikannya berjabat tangan dengan seorang yang lebih muda, tersenyum.

"Tuan Kim benar-benar menepati janjinya." Ucapnya, menggiring mereka menuju lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi seonggok cahaya di tiap sisinya pada radius sekitaran meter. "Saya tak percaya dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Dia menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat dan saling tolong menolong, meminta kami untuk datang kemari jugalah sesuatu untuk membalas budi pada kalian soal informasi yang kami dapatkan." Ucap Yoongi, mengikutinya.

"Tentu saja, Senator Min." Jawabnya, menatap ujung terowongan. "Ah, kita telah sampai." Umumnya, "Selamat datang di Parlemen Neo, Senator Min, Tuan Park." Puluhan orang berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran di tengah, duduk dengan rapi dan berbaris penuh kasak kusuk ramai. "Tuan-tuan."

Seseorang berdiri, beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat mereka berdua. "Dari Bulletproof, sebuah kehormatan besar. Saya Minhyung dan selamat datang di sistem planet kami." Senator itu tersenyum sebelum melepas genggamannya. "Saya minta maaf karena kami tak dapat menyiapkan kursi lebih banyak, anda dapat berdiri di tengah-tengah."

Yoongi menggiring Jimin untuk mengikutinya sebelum berdiri di pusat lingkaran, penuh dengan berbagai mata yang melihat mereka. Begitu banyak anggota yang datang, mungkin baru separuh – menurut pemikirannya – dan itu membuatnya terheran. Dari sekian banyak, siapa pemimpinnya?

"Kita akan mulai sekarang, Senator Min, maaf karena tak dapat menyediakan apapun, kami sedang terdesak." Ucap Minhyung lagi, duduk di kursinya.

Pria itu balas tersenyum, "Tak masalah." Jawabnya.

Jimin melirik bawah kakinya. Orang-orang takkan menyadarinya jika berdiri di ketinggian yang sama sepertinya, namun Jedi itu dapat melihat lubang-lubang kecil yang menyediakan udara dari bawah pijakannya. Entah itu baik atau tidak – yang bahkan Yoongi terlalu sibuk bercengkrama untuk menyadarinya – dia tak tahu.

Akan sedikit mengacaukan keadaan jika dia memberitahu pasangannya itu sekarang, kacau karena mungkin mereka akan menyadari bahwa kedok mereka diketahui, atau kacau karena mereka akan segera dijebloskan ke dalam apapun yang ada di bawahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menahan inderanya disini dan Jimin tak menyukai itu. Pendengarannya serasa menumpul dan matanya memburam. Dia hanya melihat sama dengan yang orang lain lihat sekarang ini, citra yang lainnya mengabur dan berdenyar menghilang.

Dia bahkan tak menyadari ketika Yoongi telah selesai memberi perkenalan pada mereka jika senator itu tak menyentuh tangannya. "Ada apa?" bisiknya perlahan, "Jimin?"

"Tak ada." Balasnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa anda sedang tak enak badan, Tuan Park? Mungkin, sementara Senator Min memberikan pidatonya, anda dapat beristirahat sejenak di ruangan khusus tamu." Tanya Qia Kun.

Dan itu sepertinya ide yang sangat buruk, sesuatu bisa saja terjadi padanya saat dia sendirian, atau lebih parah, sesuatu dapat terjadi pada Min Yoongi. Jadi Jimin hanya tersenyum kembali, "Saya baik-baik saja, silahkan lanjutkan."

"...Kami kemari atas permintaan Tuan Kim dari sistem planet kami sendiri..." lagi-lagi, suara Yoongi berdesing menghilang dari pendengarannya, membuatnya tak fokus dan kehilangan kendali. Dia merasakan badannya memanas dan kepalanya pusing. Terasa tak begitu nyaman ketika dia harus berdiri terlalu lama seperti sekarang ini.

"Menarik." Ucap Minhyung. "Tentu saja, kami benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu kesibukan kalian dan meminta kalian datang kemari. Namun ancaman Deathstar begitu sulit untuk kami hadapi sendirian sebagai sistem yang kecil, kami harap kalian dapat memaklumi itu."

Beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya, dan Jimin merasakan nafasnya menderu, namun dia dapat dengan baik mengendalikannya. "Sebenarnya," ucap Yoongi lagi, "Saya yang datang kemari tak lepas dari peran Tuan Park disini, dia meyakinkan saya dengan sangat baik bahwa kalian benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan."

"Kami benar-benar membutuhkan kalian." Minhyung membenarkan, "Sangat membutuhkan kalian hingga kami sangat putus asa dan memanggil kalian kemari."

"Karena Deathstar?"

"Bukan," jawab Jaemin. "Memang berkaitan, tapi bukan."

Minhyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menarik lengan bajunya hingga naik ke atas, menunjukkan pita merah di tangan. Pita merah yang sama dengan tawanan yang menyelinap masuk ke Edifice kemarin. Sebuah tanda yang mungkin dimiliki oleh organisasi yang sama jenisnya.

"Apa anda tahu apa ini?" tanya Minhyung khidmat, tangannya bergetar seolah setiap kata yang akan dia keluarkan akan segera dia pertanggungjawabkan

"Pita?"

Minhyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Coba lagi, Senator."

Dan rasa mual di perut Jimin semakin menguat, dengan seringai yang diberikan beberapa anggota, juga desisan setiap kata yang dengan tersembunyi dibicarakan oleh mereka, Jedi itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Jika saja dua droid penjaga yang seharusnya menjaga gerbang tak mendekat ke arahnya, menghalangi dan menjauhkannya dari Yoongi, Jimin pasti telah akan berlari pada pasangannya itu dan meraih tangannya, menariknya pergi ke hanggar, jauh dari Neo.

Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke saku jubahnya dimana lightsaber ungu miliknya tersembunyi dengan sempurna, jika dia bisa menebas droid itu sekarang. Tapi tidak, dia juga harus turut menjaga keselamatan Yoongi. Pria itu adalah prioritasnya, tak hanya sebagai seorang pasangan namun juga sebagai senator yang harus dia lindungi.

Jika dia mengangkat senjatanya sekarang, Yoongi – yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengan praa anggota parlemen – akan ikut terluka, amat sangat beresiko. Jimin merasakan tangannya yang lain terborgol kuat, dengan perisai energi kecil-kecilan yang tak memungkinkan adanya pelarian diri.

Sialan.

Sistem Planet Neo terlalu cerdas untuk mereka hadapi hanya berdua.

Jimin bahkan telah diborgol dan Yoongi tak menyadari apapun, masih menatap Minhyung yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Apa arti dari pita merah tersebut. Jimin terus ingin berteriak pada Yoongi untuk segera menjauh, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia terborgol sepeti ini.

Sementara Yoongi mengerjap, menoleh ke belakang pada akhirnya, melirik pasangannya yang telah diapit oleh dua droid itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin, "Menjauh darinya."

"Jawab pertanyaan kami, Senator Min yang terhormat." Nada ejekan terdengar sangat kuat di suara Minhyung, masih mengangkat pita yang sangat misterius itu. "Dan mungkin kami akan mempertimbangkan untuk melepaskan Tuan Park."

"Saya kira," mulai Yoongi, "Tak ada ancaman dalam pertemuan ini, dan kalian adalah sekedar sistem planet yang membutuhkan sokongan."

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Jaemin, "Kami sangat membutuhkan sokongan, Senator, itulah yang membuat kami seputus asa ini dan kami hanya meminta anda untuk menjawab apa benda itu?!"

"Pita merah!" Yoongi balas berseru, "Pita yang sama dengan yang kami temukan pada tawanan kami, pita yang sama sebagai tanda dari federasi." Mata Jimin melotot, jadi selama ini Yoongi telah mengetahuinya?

"Cerdas sekali, Senator." Minhyung tersenyum puas, "Sepertinya menahan Tuan Park sebentar takkan masalah, bukan? Tenang saja, kami akan menepati janji kami untuk menjauh. Pastikan saja bayinya baik-baik saja."

Bayi apa?

Baru kali ini, Jimin mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu.

Dan itu menakutinya.

Apa ini?

Minhyung pasti berbohong, dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka berdua dan mengecoh Yoongi dengan itu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ya. Pasti itu. Dia tak bisa hamil di saat seperti ini. Tidak ketika tangannya diborgol dan mereka terjebak di sistem ini.

Lagipula, dia tak merasakan apapun selama beberapa minggu ini, tak ada mual atau gejala apapun. Minhyung pasti berbohong. Dia yakin akan itu.

Raut Yoongi mengeras, "Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" Minhyung berpura-pura terkejut, "Semua dari kami, yang jumlahnya sangat banyak ini, memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Dan aku? Kau mau bertanya apa kekuatanku?" dia menyeringai, "Merasakan kehidupan. Dan ada yang datang darinya."

Tidak.

Itu pasti bohong.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Senator?" tanyanya, berpura-pura khawatir, "Apa itu ulahmu?"

"Singkirkan kaki tanganmu darinya."

"Jadi itu ulahmu."

"Aku adalah seorang Senator yang datang atas permintaanmu sendiri, atas permintaan pemerintah sistem ini. Aku bisa melaporkan kalian ke Republik jika terjadi apapun pada kami, kami adalah tamu terhormat." Ujar Yoongi, "Jika aku melaporkan kalian, takkan ada yang membela kalian nanti."

"Kau," tahannya, "Tak ada dalam posisi untuk mengancam." Raut Minhyung memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Pasanganmu yang tengah mengandung berada dalam borgol kami sekarang, jika aku jadi kau, aku takkan mau bertindak gegabah."

"Aku ini Min Yoongi," balasnya. "Semua yang kulakukan tidak gegabah sama sekali. Walaupun aku sangat ingin menebas kalian satu persatu hingga tubuh kalian tercincang, tak mungkin aku membunuh satu parlemen sistem, semuanya bisa kacau. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu yang kalian inginkan, bukan?"

Cerdas.

Sebuah pancingan yang selalu Jimin dengar setiap kali Yoongi bernegoisasi. Pancingan yang akan menunjukkan apa rencana mereka sebenarnya. Jika lawan mereka cukup bodoh. Namun, walaupun dia tak pernah meragukan Yoongi, taktik itu sepertinya takkan berlaku disini.

Dia mungkin dapat melihat telinga Minhyung memerah saking menahan amarah, tapi ketenangan masih ada, sebuah celah dimana dia bisa mengelak dengan selamat tanpa mengorbankan apapun. Itu akan terus terjadi hingga salah seorang berada di titik terlemah, menyerah dan membeberkan semuanya.

Jimin pernah melihat itu terjadi, dan mau tak mau, dia merasa kasihan pada lawan mereka saat itu.

Mata Minhyung menyipit, "Apa kau tengah mengujiku?"

Dagu Yoongi terangkat, "Seberapa pintar dirimu, Minhyung?"

Informal!

Senator Min Yoongi menggunakan kalimat informal pada lawannya dalam pertemuan bisnis. Bagi orang lain, mereka akan melihat defini tak sopan, namun Jimin tahu, pasangannya itu telah mencapai titik kesabarannya. Dan mungkin akan mulai menyerang dalam tiga... dua... satu...

Yoongi menarik sebuah kayu kecil yang diputarnya, membentuk pedang berkilat yang berada di tangannya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah menghalau droid yang tiba-tiba mengepungnya adalah mendekati Jimin, dengan mudah menghancurkan selaput energi yang melindungi borgolnya.

"Ayo pergi." Bisiknya perlahan.

Namun Jaemin melirik ke arah droid yang lain, "Jatuhkan mereka."

Dan dengan itu, pintu jebakan yang tadi Jimin lihat saat mereka pertama kali memasuki ruangan terbuka di bawah kaki mereka, membawa mereka berdua menuju kegelapan utuh di atas pasir dan bebatuan, membuat carrier itu terjatuh di atas perut si dominan, melindunginya dari benturan.

Dan pintu jebakan tertutup kembali.

 **Well, there's a reason why this chapter is called, _Begin_.**

 **Anyway, gimana?**

 **Aku terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan ujian sampai lupa _update_ padahal udah jadi satu _chapter_. Aku minta maaf.**

 **For You:**

 ** _Guest (Lin)_ Aaaaaa Eonnie** **~ makasih banget udah baca dan... hehe, sebenarnya kepalaku sempat sakit sampai ngabisin beberapa lembar kertas buat coret-coret silsilah dan detail cerita ini. Soalnya, ya derita banyak tokoh. _Worth it_ sih... Gomawoooo.**

 ** _Guest (V_ _it)_ MAKASIH UDAH BACA... MY HARTEU IS- OH MY GOD. Dan aku kaget pas kamu (Kamu eonnie atau dongsaeng?) bilang suka panwink, KYAAAAAA, SEND HARTEU. Soalnya selama ini cuman satu orang yang aku kenal dan _ship_ panwink. Dan Star Wars, well, karena kamu gak pernah ngikutin, feel free to ask. Anyway, Gomawoooo.**

 **Shout out to all of you guys who read this fanfic. Feel my sarangs *tebar bunga***

 **Aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error atau typo. Aku tak sengaja. Asli.**

 **Also leave review and tap favorite if you favor this little fanfic.**

 **/Bruh, I'm getting talkative.**

 **Anyway, until next update.**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	5. House of Cards

**Finally!**

 **Aku akhirnya selesai ujian dan dengan leluasa update, yay!**

 **Anyway, aku tak merasa ada pembukaan so,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **House of Cards**

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Jihoon mengetatkan matanya yang tertutup, tubuhnya meronta dalam tidurnya walaupun Guanlin masih memeluknya erat, berkeringat dingin walau pendingin telah dinyalakan. Carrier itu membuka matanya, merah dan bergetar, terduduk dan meraih Wooji, mendekap bayinya ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Guanlin, ikut terbangun dan meraih punggung pasangannya, mencoba menenangkan. "Mimpi buruk?"

Jedi itu menghela nafas, "Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya. "Aku terlalu sering melihat banyak hal akhir-akhir ini, dan itu tak pernah berakhir dengan baik." Terangnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Guanlin yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang.

"Kau mau bercerita tentang itu?" dia merasakan gelengan Jihoon. "Baiklah." Dia menghela nafas, memainkan tangan yang lebih tua. "Kau membuatku takut, Hyung, terbangun malam-malam seperti ini."

"Maaf."

"Tak perlu."

Jihoon semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Guanlin, merasa nyaman. "Kau harus tidur lagi, besok kau ada rapat dengan Jisung Hyung, kan?"

"Kau tak mau ikut rapat?" tanyanya, berbisik ketika Wooji bergerak dalam tidurnya. "Kita semua diharuskan datang, kau tahu."

"Aku datang, kok." Jawabnya, meletakkan bayi yang masih tertidur itu di sampingnya, mengecup dahinya sebelum menyampirkan selimut. "Tapi aku mungkin akan diam saja, biasanya hanya kau, Jisung Hyung, dan Daniel yang bicara."

Guanlin tertawa, memeluk Jihoon sebelum mundur, menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang. "Bukan begitu," dia berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku hanya berusaha sedikit aktif sebagai seorang senator, mungkin Daniel Hyung juga berpikir begitu karena dia Perdana Menteri, dan Jisung Hyung, dia memang selalu begitu."

"Kau tak bosan memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan Hyung?" tanya Jihoon, keluar dari topik, matanya sudah nyaris tertutup karena kantuk.

"Kalian semua lebih tua dariku, Hyung." Senyum Guanlin. "Yah, walaupun aku punya hasrat tersendiri untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu. Jika kau mengizinkanku memanggilmu _Chagi_ –"

"Hentikan," Guanlin tertawa melihat pasangannya yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bahunya, terlalu imut. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, itu memalukan."

"Baik,baik, Hyung sayang." Yang lebih muda mengecup pucuk kepalanya, lembut, melirik ke arah figur tak bergerak yang masih berada di pelukannya. "Sudah tidur?"

"Ini memalukan." Gumam Jihoon, suaranya teredam karena kepalanya masih bersembunyi. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Guanlin yang masih berbinar. "Oh, kau belum menceritakan pertemuanmu dengan federasi kemarin."

Benar sekali, setiba di ruangan mereka, Guanlin hanya dengan gusar melempar kopernya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, gemericik air terdengar hingga makan malam dan mereka langsung tertidur hingga terbangun sekarang ini.

Dia melihat raut pasangannya yang dipenuhi mendung. "Sesuatu terjadi?" bodoh sekali dia bertanya seperti itu. Dia tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, namun dia tahu betapa mengerikannya federasi itu, dan bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Guanlin dikirim kesana, walaupun berdua dengan Daniel.

"Tidak," dia mengerjapkan mata," Tak ada apapun yang terjadi, tenang saja."

Namun Jihoon menarik kepala Guanlin agar manik itu dapat menatapnya. "Mau bercerita?" carrier itu tersenyum, "Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Lai Guanlin. Aku ini hyung-mu."

"Tidak kok," Guanlin meraih tangannya yang semula berada di pipinya, mengecup jemari pasangannya dengan lembut. "Kau itu pasanganku, bukan hyung-ku. Tapi memang benar, sih, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

"Kau mau bercerita?"

"Apa itu terlihat begitu jelas?"

"Ya, Dongsaeng, sangat jelas."

"Hyung!" jerit Guanlin, berpura-pura terluka, "Aku bukan Dongsaeng, aku sudah membuatmu melahirkan, kau tahu." Dan pipi Jihoon memerah mendengar kalimat itu, melirik Wooji yang masih tertidur pulas sebelum memukul pasangannya, malu. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya, menatap Guanlin, kesal. "Kenapa kau mengalihkan topik?" protesnya.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, mendekap Jihoon lebih erat. "Apa yang mau kau tahu?"

"Semuanya?"

Guanlin menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang gelap karena malam, sendu ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Haenim, putra ketua federasi, saat itu. "Dia mengancamku dengan titik terlemahku, Hyung. Aku akui, itu menyakitkan."

"Dia mengancammu?" ulang Jihoon, tak percaya. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tentang orang tuaku, tentang posisiku yang hanya sementara di One." Dia memaksakan senyum, helaan nafas terdengar rendah. "Aku hanya bersyukur dia tak menyebutkan sesuatu tentangmu atau Wooji. Aku bisa saja menghajarnya langsung di tempat."

Jihoon nampak tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga pasangannya menatapnya, menunggu jawaban atas apa yang dia ceritakan. "Posisi kita semua sementara di sistem ini. dan suatu hari kita memang akan kembali ke sistem kita masing-masing, menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperti ketika saat dulu."

Benar sekali, Haenim tak hanya menembak titik fatal dari Guanlin, namun juga Jihoon, dan mungkin – jika dia menceritakan itu ke anggota yang lain – itu akan menjadi titik mereka yang paling fatal. Sebuah perpisahan.

"Tidak," Guanlin menenangkan, "Aku pernah berkirim surat dengan Sejong dari Sistem Planet Gugudan, dia dulunya juga senator disini," ceritanya lagi, "Dia pernah menuliskan bahwa dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik semenjak pulang dari One."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau juga bisa begitu, Hyung." Guanlin mengangguk. "Kau takkan menjadi gelandangan lagi, kau akan hidup dengan baik dan makan daging serta minum wine untuk hidangan malam."

Jihoon memainkan jemarinya di dada yang lebih muda. "Bagaimana denganmu?" gumamnya sedih. "Ibumu telah tiada, Lin-ah." Ucapnya. "Aku berniat menitipkan Wooji ketika kita pulang nanti padamu, tapi aku takut itu menjadi beban."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi, aku ini gelandangan. Aku tak ingin apa yang Wooji dapatkan disini hilang begitu saja. Makan dan bermain dengan baik, mungkin dia takkan bisa melakukan itu jika dia hidup bersamaku. Dia akan terlalu sibuk bertahan hidup."

"Hyung," Guanlin meraih tangannya, "Lihat aku," pintanya, tingginya disejajarkan dengan pasangannya yang menunduk. "Jika itu yang kau takutkan," dia menggigit bibir, "Aku bisa membawamu ke Cube, kita akan membesarkan Wooji disana. Apa kau mau?"

"Bukankah itu membahayakan dirimu?" tanyanya, "Walaupun kita sudah keluar dari One, ini akan menjadi skandal jika kita pulang dengan Wooji di tangan."

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Guanlin, mengelus pipinya. "Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya."

"Ada niatan bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal di One, mungkin mendaftar menjadi penduduknya. Tapi mereka akan mengenaliku sebagai seorang Pendamping Senator dan itu akan lebih berbahaya." Dia menghela nafas, "Aku akan membawa Wooji kalau begitu, aku tak bisa membebanimu lebih banyak, Lin-ah."

"Kau tak membebaniku sama sekali, Hyung. Dan Wooji adalah anakku." Dia merapikan poni Jihoon yang sedikit berantakan. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" sepertinya carrier itu tak sadar ketika matanya tertutup, tertidur dalam gelapnya malam. Dan Guanlin mengecup bibirnya sekilas, sendu.

.

 _Sistem Planet Neo, waktu yang sama_

Yoongi membuka matanya, tangannya meraih matanya ketika cayaha merasuki ruangan itu tiba-tiba, pipinya penuh luka dan lebam setelah semalaman melawan monster yang planet itu sembunyikan di bawah tanah ruang rapat mereka.

Tentu saja, mungkin para dewan dengan senang hati menonton pertunjukan ketika dia dan Jimin berjuang mempertahankan nyawa mereka dalam kejaran Erymenthias itu. Tunggu, Jimin! Senator itu menegakkan diri dengan susah payah dan merangkak mendekati kekasihnya yang terkapar tak jauh dari dinding – yang Yoongi ingat sempat Jimin hantam dengan tubuhnya.

"Jimin!" panggilnya, meraih pundak Jedi tak sadarkan diri itu, di tangannya ada lightsaber yang telah rusak dan tak berfungsi lagi. "Park Jimin!" keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Yoongi, dan ketika dominan itu meletakkan tangan di dadanya, dia dapat merasakan tulang rusuk pasangannya itu telah patah.

"Hyung," terdengar suara lirih Jimin yang akhirnya menghentikan tangis Yoongi yang nyaris pecah. "Tubuhku sakit." Adu carrier tersebut, menyentuh perutnya, terisak. Dan senator itu dapat melihat darah yang terkumpul di kakinya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, Jimin." Dia menenangkan, "Kita tak mengetahui keberadaannya, aku yang minta maaf, aku seharusnya tak membawamu ikut kemari."

"Aku yang membawa kita," ucapnya, masih terbaring, "Aku kira..." dia terbatuk, "Aku kira mereka benar-benar putus asa dan meminta bantuan kita." Ujarnya, dan Yoongi menyampirkan jasnya yang sedikit robek untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. "Aku membawa kita masuk ke perangkap."

"Sekarang ini," dia mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu, "Kau harus istirahat, kau baru saja terluka. Jangan khawatir, monster yang kemarin takkan datang lagi." Karena Yoongi telah membunuhnya dalam kekalutan ketika Jimin terhempas ke dinding. "Kau bisa tenang."

"Kita masih terperangkap, Hyung."

"Aku akan mencari cara, oke?" dia menenangkan, "Aku akan mengirim sinyal darurat ke Namjoon–" Yoongi terdiam ketika melihat pemancar daruratnya rusak, remuk karena benturan. "Kita akan mencari cara lain, tenang saja."

Perlahan, dia mengecup Jimin, menenangkannya. "Aku takut, Hyung."

"Ada aku disini."

"Bukan itu," rengeknya. "Apa kau sadar apa yang dimaksud mereka? Ini berarti perpecahan. Perang. Aku tak ingin ada korban lagi, kakakku, dia takkan mau ini terjadi, dia bisa kecewa padaku."

Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin, merengkuhnya tanpa melukai rusuknya yang patah. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Dan berhenti berpikir kakakmu akan kecewa sekarang, dia pasti bangga adiknya telah menjadi ksatria Jedi sekarang."

"Aku tak berguna, Hyung." Isak Jimin, "Aku gagal menyelamatkan kakakku dan keluarganya, aku membawa kita ke perangkap ini, dan aku melenyapkan anak yang bahkan baru kita ketahui."

"Ini bukan salahmu," dia mengelus kepalanya, "Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kau tak perlu menangisinya, sekarang kau har–"

Suara dentum muncul dari balik bebatuan yang mendominasi ruangan itu, ini adalah hal terakhir yang Yoongi inginkan. Dia tak ingin menangani monster dengan Jimin yang masih terpuruk dan terluka sekarang, jika sedikit dia lengah, pasangannya bisa menjadi korban.

Jejak kaki terdengar dan senator itu terpaksa mengangkat senjatanya yang belum sempat dia bersihkan, menjaga Jimin agar tetap di belakangnya. Andai saja dia tak berpikir, sepertinya sosok apapun itu telah menjadi daging cincang sekarang.

"Hyung!" gema suara Taehyung mendominasi ruangan. "Ini aku, turunkan senjatamu."

"Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

 _Lintas Galaktik, Daerah Asteroid, 13 jam yang lalu._

Lari. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Setelah diselamatkan oleh wanita misterius yang menolak untuk ikut bersamanya, Taehyung berhasil mencapai hanggar sebelum penjaga-penjaga yang ada di bunker menyadarinya.

Dia dapat merasakan adrenalinnya terguncang ketika dia dengan tergesa menekan tombol agar Starship-nya berfungsi dengan baik. Suara teriakan dari belakang terdengar, menandakan bahwa pelariannya telah diketahui. Jika dia bisa menembus atmosfer dan melesat dengan _Hyperdrive_ , mereka takkan bisa melacaknya.

Deru mesin Starship-nya melaju diikuti suara tembakan laser dari mereka. Taehyung dapat melihat dua X-Wings mengikutinya dari belakang, membuntuti dan menunggu masa lengahnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Taehyung hanya bisa berharap Starship-nya tak dibajak dan kompresor-nya baik-baik saja. Dengan satu tombol, Jedi itu menghilang, ditelan ribuan bintang dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat tinggi.

Bahkan kecepatan itu belum menurun ketika pemancar hologramnya berdengung, menandakan panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab selama berhari-hari. Sekian banyak adalah dari Namjoon dan Seokjin, yang tak sempat dia buka ketika melihat lebih banyak pesan dari Jungkook.

"Mati aku." Gumamnya. Dia tahu betapa marahnya pasangannya itu ketika melihat nyaris 300 pesan hologram tak terbaca. Dengan menguatkan tekadnya, dia menekan satu, yang paling baru.

 _"_ _KIM TAEHYUNG! APA KAU MAU TIDUR DENGAN YEONTAN DI LUAR? Kau ada dimana? Apa kau tahu kalau Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin Hyung menghilang sejak mereka pergi ke Neo? Kau ada dimana? Namjoon Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung sudah memintamu pulang sejak lama. SETIDAKNYA BACA SELURUH PESANKU JIKA TAK SEMPAT MENGANGKAT SECARA_ LIVE _, DASAR BODOH. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat Yeontan dan kau bertukar tempat tidur selama satu bulan, Kim Taehyung."_

"Mati aku." Ulangnya, nyaris menelan ludah melihat raut Jungkook yang telah dipenuhi rasa marah dan khawatir bersamaan. Dia dapat melihat Bom yang tertidur di belakang. Tapi tunggu, apa maksudnya Yoongi dan Jimin menghilang sejak mereka pergi? Bukankah dia telah mengirim sinyal untuk tidak datang kesana?

Taehyung mengetuk pemancar itu, mengirimkan satu ke Namjoon. "Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Katakan pada Jungkook untuk tidak marah-marah dan sampaikan salam bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku sepertinya tahu dimana Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin berada." Dengan itu, Taehyung mengubah haluan, melajukan _Hyperdrive_ -nya lebih cepat.

.

Perjalanan masuk ke Neo sedikit sulit, karena Taehyung harus mendaratkan Starship-nya jauh dari pusat kota demi menghindari kecurigaan, walaupun dia ragu apakah itu belum terdeteksi di udara sana.

Jalanannya cukup ramai, penuh teknologi, dan hampir sama dengan sistem mereka, membuat Taehyung tak perlu kesulitan menemukan jalan ke pusat sendirian. Menyelundupkan diri ke dalam gedung adalah yang tersulit, sejauh ini sudah ada beberapa droid yang sistemnya dilumpuhkan oleh lightsaber-nya.

Ini adalah sebuah resiko. Jika ada yang melihatnya menggunakan senjata Jedi itu, planet mereka akan terkena masalah dengan federasi. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, planet mana yang belum terkena masalah oleh perkumpulan barbar itu?

Ada sebuah penjara di bawahnya, yang dindingnya terbuat dari bebatuan dan menjadi sarang monster-monster haus darah khas sistem mereka. Taehyung yakin, salah satu sel itu menampung mereka. Setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan seekor Nekomata yang mengganggunya, Jedi itu berhasil menghancurkan satu dinding.

Terlalu gelap untuk melihat dan Taehyung nyaris terhuyung, menyebabkan kerikil berpindah posisi di sekitarnya. Setidaknya ada cahaya di ujung koridor, dimana mungkin dia–

"Hyung!" teriaknya ketika melihat pedang perunggu Yoongi nyaris mengenai dadanya. "Ini aku, turunkan senjatamu." Perlahan, senator itu menarik kembali pedangnya.

"Kim Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung dapat melihat mata Yoongi yang menyipit, mencoba menerka apakah itu benar seorang Kim Taehyung atau hanya seorang peubah bentuk. "Sebutkan pertanyaanmu." Tantangnya, berkacak pinggang.

"Kapan Bom lahir?"

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari itu, Hyung."

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Lima tahun yang lalu, musim semi ketika es masih baru mencair, hari keempat." Jawabnya, mendeskripsikan kelahiran putrinya tersebut. Dia dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua ada disini? Aku sudah mengirim sinyal untuk tidak pergi – Park Jimin, kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia dapat merasakan tepukan keras Yoongi di punggungnya. "Bisakah," desisnya, "Untuk tidak mengganggu Jimin saat ini?"

"Siapa yang mengganggunya? Aku hanya bertanya– Aduh!" setelah sebuah jitakan dan pelototan mata, Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Yoongi menenangkan teman sesama Jedi-nya itu. "Apapun itu, kita harus keluar dari sini dan segera kembali ke Bulletproof."

"Tak disuruh pun aku juga akan melakukan itu."

"Aku membuat jalur tadi, Hyung, aku masih ingat lewat mana saja, jika kita jalan lurus dan menuju jantung hutan, kita akan melihat Starship-ku dan kita bisa pulang." Dia menjelaskan dengan mantap, melirik Jimin. "Hei, Mochi, ayo berdiri dan pulang."

"Rusuknya patah, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengganggunya."

"Rusukmu patah? Itu sebabnya kau menangis?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" sahut Yoongi kesal, masih menyampirkan jasnya ke Jimin dan menggendongnya di tangan. "Pimpin jalannya, cepat." Baru saja Taehyung mengangguk, dua droideka telah menghadang mereka di tengah koridor bebatuan. "Sial."

"Jalan lurus, perempatan belok kanan, Hyung." Perintah Taehyung, "Aku akan menyusul." Persetan dengan resiko, Jedi itu membuka lightsaber-nya dan melindungi dirinya ketika droid pembunuh itu menyiapkan perisai energi. Hingga ketika mereka lengah, Taehyung berhasil menebas mereka.

Tak ada hambatan hingga ujung kota, namun banyak sekali monster yang menghuni hutan – yang saat Taehyung berada disana, tak menampakkan diri – dan itu membuat mereka kewalahan. Apalagi dengan Jimin yang tak bisa membantu mereka.

"Naiklah dulu, Hyung, aku akan langsung ke kokpit." Yoongi menurut dan membawa Jimin dalam gendongannya, menidurkannya perlahan di sofa sebelum menyiapkan mesin. Dengan begitu, seketika Taehyung naik, mereka akan segera lepas landas. Tak lama, Jedi itu kembali dengan tubuh penuh lendir. "Aku perlu mandi, aku tak bisa menghadapi Jungkook seperti ini."

Yoongi tertawa dan menggeser tempatnya, berpindah dari kursi pilot. "Aku akan melihat Jimin."

.

Jimin masih tertidur di sofa, air mata kering berbekas di pipinya dan tangannya masih menggenggam perutnya. Senator itu datang, meletakkan selimut di sampingnya sebelum menyentuh pipinya.

"Bangunlah, Jiminnie." Pintanya, meletakkan tas berisi obat di samping sofa. "Aku harus melihat lukamu dulu." Dia melihat Jimin membuka matanya, duduk dengan susah payah. "Apa sakit?" pertanyaan bodoh, tapi carrier itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Yoongi membuka kausnya untuk melihat luka-lukanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa bisa sembuh dengan perban." Ucapnya ketika Yoongi melilit dadanya dengan kain putih itu. "Bukankah tak ada pengaruhnya?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke sayap rumah sakit secepatnya nanti." Dia menenangkan, mengecup keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bergetar." Ucapnya, melihat Jimin yang kembali menangis di pelukannya. "Hei, itu bukan salahmu, tak masalah, kita bisa memiliki anak kali lain, itu tak apa."

"Yoongi Hyung," carrier itu melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Yoongi, merasa putus asa setelah kehilangan anak yang dikandungnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, seharusnya kita akan segera memiliki anak, Hyung."

"Tak apa." Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin, lembut. "Sekarang kau perlu beristirahat."

.

Setelah membaringkan Jimin yang kembali tertidur di sofa, Yoongi kembali ke kokpit, menemani Taehyung yang masih mengemudikan Starship. Jedi itu menoleh dan membiarkannya duduk di salah satu kursi kopilot.

"Aku tadi ke sisi kafetaria untuk minum," ujarnya, "Aku tak bermaksud menguping, tapi aku dengar apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jimin." Dia menoleh untuk melihat raut Yoongi yang mendung. "Jadi kalian akan punya anak?"

"Kau dengar tadi," jawabnya perlahan, "Sepertinya kami harus menunda lagi."

"Itu hanya darah." Ucap Taehyung, "Kalian harus segera ke sayap rumah sakit, siapa tahu bukan bayinya yang terluka." Dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang senator. "Jangan khawatir."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menutup mata, memaksa dirinya untuk tidur setelah hari melelahkan yang mereka alami.

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof, waktu yang sama_

Secepat Taehyung mendaratkan Starshipnya, Hoseok telah menunggu mereka di hanggar, sekelebat gadis kecil beralari ke samping perdana menteri itu dan dia menggandeng Bom yang masih memeluk Tata. Diikuti Jungkook yang masih berjalan di belakang.

"Paman Min, Paman Park kenapa?" tanya Bom, mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat Yoongi yang menggendong Jimin ketika turun dari Starship. "Terluka."

Senator itu hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala, "Dia baik-baik saja. Hoseok, aku akan ke sayap rumah sakit sebentar." Dia melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Taehyung ada di dalam, sebentar lagi dia keluar."

"Kalian darimana saja?" tuntut yang lebih muda, "Namjoon Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung pergi ke One untuk meminta bantuan mereka dalam mencari kalian." Ceritanya, namun terhenti ketika Bom berlari ke arah Starship, digendong oleh Jedi yang baru saja turun.

Melihat situasinya, Yoongi segera membawa Jimin pergi, diikuti oleh Hoseok.

Sementara Taehyung hanya meyeringai gugup, "Jungkook-ah."

"Jangan _Jungkook-ah_ aku." Tatapnya tajam, "Kau kemana saja? Seharusnya dari Zakapa kau langsung pulang. Pelacakmu tak berfungsi dan Starship-mu tak terdeteksi dengan navigasi apapun. Kau kemana sebenarnya?" Jedi itu menangkup kedua mata Bom yang masih ada di gendongannya dan menunduk, mencium Jungkook tepat di bibir. "Kau tak bisa lakukan ini padaku, aku hampir mati setiap kali aku pergi ke Ruang Kontrol."

"Tapi aku ada disini, kan?" tanyanya, mengecup kening dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu, perlahan. "Aku takkan pergi lagi, tenang saja."

"Itu yang kau katakan kali terakhir." Di gendongannya, Bom menguap, bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar akibat kantuk dan carrier itu tertawa. "Bom kemarilah, kita kembali ke kamar."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau tidur di kandang Yeontan."

"Apa? Kook-ah, hei, jangan begitu padaku."

.

Yoongi masih menunggu droid medis itu memeriksa Jimin. Dia tak bisa masuk ke dalam dan menemani pasangannya, dia hanya bisa duduk bersama Hoseok yang menemaninya setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Perdana menteri itu menenangkan sekali lagi. "Jimin orang yang kuat, dan dengan kau di sampingnya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia terlalu rapuh sekarang." Jawabnya, "Dia hampir tak pernah menangis bahkan ketika harus meninggalkan Edifice dan pergi ke kuil Jedi. Tapi sejak di penjara tadi, dia terus menangis." Droid seukuran manusia itu datang dengan kaki rodanya, di saku-sakunya perkakas medis terpasang dengan rapi. Sontak, dua pria yang tengah menunggu itu segera berdiri. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Dia sedang beristirahat sekarang," jawabnya, khas dengan suara desing mekanis. "Tulang rusuknya masih rapuh dan sulit untuk berjalan, kami juga harus terus menjaga bayinya."

"Bayi– Apa?" tanya Yoongi, tak percaya. "Dia masih bertahan?"

"Lemah," jawab si droid, "Tapi bertahan." Tepat saat itu, Yoongi tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia masih hidup. "Tak ada yang tahu kapan titik kerapuhan itu datang dan dia akan menghilang, tapi kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaganya tetap hidup."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Dia sedang beristirahat, anda bisa duduk di sampingnya saja."

"Terima kasih."

.

 _Sistem Planet Velvet, sepuluh jam yang lalu._

Tamparan sang ibu selalu terasa sakit setiap kali tangan itu menghantamnya. Namun Yerim tak pernah menangis, tidak agar ibunya tak berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah putri yang lemah.

"Kau tak berguna, Kim Yerim." Umpat Joohyun, menatap putrinya yang menunduk. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita jika federasi tahu?"

"Sudah saatnya kita memberontak dari federasi, Eomma-Mama." Jawabnya, tak mau kalah.

Setelah Sooyoung mengetahui dirinya yang melarikan diri, _duchess_ itu segera memberitahu sang ratu. Murka karena mengetahui sang putri terlihat di penjara bawah tanah, dengan satu sel terbuka dan kunci ada padanya, Joohyun tak segan datang dan menampar anak gadisnya.

Semua yang mereka lakukan adalah perintah dari federasi, dan jika mereka tahu bahwa orang yang mereka kejar luput, tak hanya Joohyun sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya, namun juga seluruh sistem planet.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang perang?" tuntutnya, "Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanyalah duduk manis di kursi perakmu itu."

"Eomma-Mama,"

"Dan kau tak perlu mengetahui urusan planet ini dengan federasi. Jangan, aku ulangi, _jangan_ pernah ikut campur." Joohyun berbalik, bertemu mata dengan Sooyoung yang menatap sang putri dengan iba. "Kurung dia. Tarik semua fasilitasnya dan kurung dia hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh."

"Eomma-Mama!"

"Yang Mulia, dengan segala kehormatan–" Kalimat Sooyoung terhenti ketika bertatapan dengan mata tajamnya. _Duchess_ itu membungkuk, "Baik, Wangbi-Mama." Sooyoung dapat mendengar isak kecil sang putri kala ibunya berbalik pergi.

Sigap, _Duchess_ itu memeluknya. "Tak apa, Yerim-ah."

"Aku merindukan Abeoji. Eomma-Mama tak pernah melukaiku jika beliau ada."

Sooyoung tertunduk, masih mengelus ramhut keemasan sang putri dengan sayang. Tragedi keluarga mereka melebihkan perang seantero Galaksi dan Yerim tak pernah mengetahui tentang itu. Tak ada yang tahu. Kecuali sang ratu dan tiga petingginya.

Rahasia itu tersembunyi dengan sempurna, yang bahkan di arsip paling konfidental takkan disebutkan. Sebuah tragedi kerajaan yang memusnahkan puluhan sistem planet dan menghancurkan ratusan jiwa tak bersalah.

Dan Sooyoung menutup matanya, bertanya-tanya kapan mentari bersinar lagi.

.

Joohyun terduduk di ruangannya, menatap pemancar yang terpasang di atas meja kerjanya. Bertanya-tanya apakah federasi akan segera menghubunginya karena kekacauan itu. Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia bekerja bersama federasi, menjadikan planetnya bagai boneka untuk memuaskan keserakahan mereka. Dan dirinya sebagai boneka utama.

Pernahkah rasa perih dan amarah terbesit di sukmanya?

Pernah. Perih akan menjadi ratu yang tak bisa menjaga rakyatnya sendiri dan marah karena teris dijajah. Namun semuanya juga berawal darinya, seorang yang dulunya wanita muda gegabah dan penuh api kecemburuan. Penyesalan pasti datang. Apalagi ketika melihat putrinya sendiri menderita dan nelangsa karena dirinya. Dan Joohyun tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya

Desing pemancar membangunkannya dari renungan dan membuatnya mengeraskan rahang. Seperti yang dia duga, federasi akan segera menghubunginya. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol terima dan udara berdenyar, memancarkan energi, menampakkan wajah Yang Haenim di hologram.

"Ratu Bae." Sapanya, satu sisi bibirnya tertarik ke atas, penuh senyuman licik. "Ayahku mengharapkan kenaikan dalam progres ini." Ujarnya, angkuh.

"Progres selalu mengalami kemaikan, Brigjend Yang." Jawabnya, menutupi tangannya yang terkepal akibat kesombongan sang lawan bicara. "Dan semuanya dipastikan baik-baik saja."

"Begitulah yang kami harapkan, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin anda sadar bahwa jika ada sesuatu yang salah, kami memiliki banyak Deathstar untuk digunakan." Haenim memberinya satu seringai sebelum mematikan sambungan dengan tak sopan.

Raut Joohyun mengeras. Satu dari segala banyak hal yang dia benci dari federasi adalah ancaman mereka selalu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin Yerim benar. Sudah saatnya mereka memberontak. Namun adakah – setelah sekian banyak planet yang mereka khianati – yang sudi membantu mereka?

.

 _Sistem Planet EXO, satu minggusebelum invasi_

Jongdae meringis ketika satu kabel lolos dari karetnya, memancarkan aliran listrik ke tangannya yang tak terlindung apaapun. Petinggi itu menahan umpatannya dan memperbaiki kabel bandel itu.

Sudah berminggu-minggu dia mencoba mendesain bom yang baru. Sesuatu yang kecil dan tersembunyi. Nyaris tak kasat mata dan takkan terdeteksi apapun. Ini takkan menjadi bunuh diri, Jongdae hanya perlu berusaha membuat detonatornya mencapai beberapa ratus meter dan mereka akan aman. Minseok akan aman.

Tentu saja, walaupun dia memiliki keyakinan akan dirinya dalam pembuatan, siapa yang tak mengkhawatirkan pasangannya sendiri dalam misi berbahaya ini. Selalu ada kecacatan, cepat atau lambat. Meminimalisir resiko adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi apa yang akan terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang dia tahu.

Sehun menyelusup masuk dari pintu sempit ruang kerja yang lebih tua, membawa kopi di tangan. "Masih belum bisa?" tanyanya dan Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Santai saja, Hyung. Kita tak tahu kapan mereka datang."

"Justru karena kita tak tahu itulah," dia mengerang, menyambungkan kabel dengan tepat, "Aku seharusnya tak setuju ketika Minseok mengatakan itu."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menenangkan. "Dia Jedi yang kuat dan bommu pasti berhasil."

"Tetap saja." Dia meletakkan alat-alatnya, mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Di depannya sebuah benda metal setengah bola mungil tergeletak. Selesai dengan berbagai aksesorisnya.

"Sudah jadi?" tanya Sehun polos.

Namun Jongdae hanya meraih air minumnya, "Tak tahu." Jawabnya, memungut tombol nirkabel yang ada di sampingnya, menyerahkannya pada yang lebih nuda. "Berdiri di sana," dia menunjuk pojok ruangan, "Dan tekan tombolnya."

"Ini detonator?"

"Aku hanya perlu memeriksa beberapa detail." Dia melihat tampang ragu Sehun yang mengernyit. "Takkan terjadi apapun padamu, skala ledakannya hanya seukuran petasan." Keduanya mendorong diri ke arah pojokan, sementara bom itu teronggok di atas meja.

"Mejamu takkan terbakar, Hyung?"

"Modifikasi tahan api."

"Cerdas."

"Mau kuhitung?" tawarnya dan Sehun menggeleng. "Baiklah, cepat." Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, menggoyangkan satu tangannya yang menggenggam pemicu, tangannya serasa mati rasa dan bergetar, takut-takut akan akibat yang akan terjadi. "Jadi kau mau menyalakannya atau tidak?" desak Jongdae, kesal.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sehun, menekan tombol.

Seketika, meja kerja Jongdae meledak, secara tak logis masih berupa meja kayu biasa yang sisi-sisinya sedikit terbakar. Sisanya hancur bersama api. "Bagus." Soraknya, tak menghiraukan Sehun yang menahan jantungnya. "Aku hanya perlu memperbesar skala ledakan."

"Hyung!" protesnya, "Aku hampir mati disini."

"Tak usah berlebihan. Kau masih hidup." Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir. "Beritahu kaisar bahwa aku akan mengusahakan ini selesai dalam satu minggu. Aku sudah tahu konsepnya sekarang."

Sehun melemparkan detonatornya. "Terserah. Lain kali jangan suruh aku menyalakannya."

"Dasar anak ayam penakut."

"Dan anak ayam penakut ini pergi dulu." Jongdae tertawa. "Sampai nanti, Hyung."

.

Sehun kembali ke rumahnya, langsung saja melihat Luhan yang tertidur di atas sofa. Masih lengkap dengan jubah Jedi-nya, rambut keemasannya sedikit berantakan. Senator itu tertawa kecil, menatap pasangannya yang sepertinya kelelahan.

Mengajar anak-anak menjadi semakin melelahkan setelah tingkat kewaspadaan mereka meningkat, juga setelah perintah langsung dari kaisar. Dia selalu tahu bahwa Luhan kelelahan bahkan sejak sebelum perintah itu dicanangkan.

Mereka sepakat untuk memberitahukan keadaan mereka pada para _youngling_ , hanya agar mereka terus belajar memperkuat diri, terutama anak-anak yang usianya lebih tua. Mereka tak bisa mengirimkan para murid dalam perang, tapi mempertahankan diri dan melindungi orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudahlah cukup.

Seolah tahu bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, mata Luhan mengerjap terbuka. Bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi telah meletakkan kepalanya di paha. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya, pelan.

"Baru saja." Balasnya. "Aku pergi ke tempat Jongdae Hyung tadi lalu lanjut ke istana."

Luhan meraih rambut Sehun, mengelusnya lembut. "Kau lelah?"

"Sepertinya tak selelah dirimu."

Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, "Maaf jika aku sedikit mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini."

"Aku mengerti. Kau terlalu sibuk mengurus anak-anak." Terdengar gumaman setuju dari Luhan. "Dimana Samdong?"

"Memancar hologram ke Myungsoo. Sepertinya dia menyukainya."

Sehun tersenyum sedikit. Bisa diakui bahwa anaknya sepertinya menaruh hati pada putra carrier keluarga Park. "Itu tak mengganggu pelajarannya, kan?"

"Tidak, dia justru semakin bersemangat."

"Baguslah."

.

Samdong masih cekikikan di ruangannya, menatap pancaran wajah Myungsoo yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Sudah sering dua anak kecil itu bercengkrama lewat hologram, karena ibu mereka masing-masing melarang bahkan hanya untuk bermain keluar sebentar.

Bahan percakapan mereka seolah tak pernah habis, baru saja mereka membicarakan ayah Myungsoo, Chanyeol, yang terkena lemparan panci metal sang ibu karena memasukkan bumbu yang salah ke masakan.

"Aku berani bersumpah wajah Appa begitu ketakutan." Tawa Myungsoo, diikuti oleh Samdong yang masih mencoba menahan gelak tawa. "Samchun bilang akan berkunjung. Oh, kau harus bertemu Samchun-ku, Samdong-ah, dia adalah Jedi paling menakjubkan yang pernah kutahu. Yah, selain Eomma dan paman-paman Jedi lainnya."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias, "Aku tak tahu jika Eommani akan mengizinkanku. Tapi jika dia berkunjung ke tempat pelatihan, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan ikut ke tempat pelatihan kalau begitu." Seru Myungsoo. "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Yang lebih tua dapat merasakan rona merah merambat di pipinya. "Maksudku, jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan segera memberitahu Eommani."

Tawa mereka baru saja lepas lagi ketika hologram berdesing, wajah Myungsoo robek karena sinyal yang perlahan-lahan hilang. Hingga akhirnya pemancar benar-benar mati, menyisakan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba datang.

Lampu ruangannya meredup, berkedip dan menyala terang sesekali.

Tak hanya jaringan, namun juga aliran listrik nyaris tak berfungsi. Kegelapan serta merta menutupi planet mereka seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Atau memangkah telah terjadi?

Sehun dan Luhan yang menyadari itu segera berlari ke arah balkon, melihat keadaan luar yang hampir tak sama baiknya. Kendaraan-kendaraan udara lalu lintas berjatuhan seolah kehilangan energi, lampu berkedip redup hingga mati di sisi-sisi jalanan.

Dan istana kaisar kehilangan cahayanya.

Pasangan itu bertatapan, menautkan jemari terhadap apa yang mungkin akan segera terjadi. Awan tebal menghapus mentari dan menyelimuti planet mereka, kabut merebak, menghasilkan begiu banyak hal tak terlihat.

"Eommoni, Abeoji." Luhan meraih Samdong yang berlari ke arah mereka dan Sehun menggendongnya. "Pemancar mati." Adunya.

"Semuanya, Samdong-ah." Jawab sang ayah, masih menatap kabut yang menebal. "Kau harus pergi." Perintahnya pada Luhan. "Pergi dan bawa Samdong, aku harus segera ke istana."

"Aku tak mau pergi."

"Jangan memperburuk, Lu." Tegas sang dominan. "Kau harus pergi ke Kuil Jedi, semuanya akam berkumpul disana. Master Lee pasti juga akan ada. Aku dan petinggi lainnya harus ada di istana sekarang."

Dia mencium kening putranya, seolah itu adalah kali terakhir, dan memeluk pasangannya erat, menenangkannya yang meneteskan air mata. "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Sehun meyakinkan. "Samdong-ah, jaga Eommoni. Kalian berdua harus saling menjaga." Dia mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mengangguk. Sesuatu yang telah matang mereka persiapkan ketika keadaan seperti ini menerpa. Sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Bagus." Sekali lagi, satu keluarga itu berpelukan. "Abeoji pergi dulu, Samdong-ah." Pamitnya, mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi, meraih jasnya yang tergantung di gantungan. Seolah itu adalah hari biasa baginya untuk pergi bekerja.

"Eommoni, Abeoji–"

"Kita pergi, Samdong-ah." Ucap samg ibu, meraih lightsaber-nya yang tergeletak dan jubah mereka.

.

Untung saja, Kuil Jedi planet mereka tak sejauh itu dari rumah. Hanya sebuah perbukitan rendah dan mereka telah sampai. Sebuah bangunan kuno yang menjadi peristirahatan para Jedi Master yang menaungi siistem planet mereka. Sebuah rumah bagi para Jedi, entah dari planet ini atau yang lain. Singgah ataupun tinggal.

Luhan menggandeng tangan putranya menaiki tangga curam. Tanjakan tinggi yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah aula. Sehun benar, semuanya telah berkumpul. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama menyambutnya, memeluk Myungsoo yang ketakutan.

"Jika aku tak menahannya, dia mungkin akan ikut dengan ayahnya ke istana." Ujar Baekhyun, mengusap lengan anaknya yang masih gemetaran. "Tak pernah ada bencana seperti ini di planet kita."

"Aku harus bicara pada kaisar." Ucap Yixing. "Ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku bisa merasakannya, elemen alam dipermainkan dan tak ada yang bisa mengendalikannya kecuali–"

"Kau takkan pergi kemana-mana." Tegur satu suara berat, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Luhan mengenali suara itu, suara yang telah melatih mereka di masa muda. Jedi Master Lee.

"Master, dengan segala kehormatan." Balas Kyungsoo. "Yixing benar, ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Seorang _bender_ mengubah haluan." Jawab Master Lee. "Ini jauh lebih buruk, seorang _bender_ yang berputar mendukung Sith." Dia menatap satu persatu murid-muridnya. "Aku yang akan menjaga para _Youngling_ , kembali ke kekaisaran atas perintahku. Lindungi planet."

"Ya, Master."

"Invasi akan segera dimulai."

 **And?**

 **How was it?**

 **Aku tak sempat mengecek apakah ada kesalahan atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar memastikan akan hal itu, mungkin ada yang slip, mohon maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena tak ada ujian lagi** **ㅋㅋ** **.**

 **For You:**

 _ **Guest (Vit)**_ **Wah, kita benar-benar berbeda umurnya,** **ㅋㅋ** **... It's nice knowing you and I'm very very very happy actually. OH MY GOD PANWINK GARIS KERAS. Let me hug you, Eonnie XD. Iyakan, aku juga sebenarnya udah lama pengin nulis panwink, cuman asik draft-hapus-draft-hapus-draft-hapus. Terus aku juga nyari (entah emang gak ada atau aku yang gak bisa nyari) itu blank dapat cuman satu atau dua** **ㅠㅠ**. **Makasih banget, Eonnie. X)**

 **And thank you to everyone who read this, neomu neomu neomu gomawoyo!**

 **Dan kalo ada typo atau grammatical error, aku benar-benar minta maaf, itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Also, don't forget to leave a review, tap favorite, tap anything LOL. I'm getting weird.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	6. No More Dream

**Ujian selesai...**

 **Time for an update!**

 **See more notes at the end.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

.

 **No More Dream**

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Guanlin menelisik perawakan orang yang baru saja datang menemui planet mereka, seorang _ally_ yang meminta bantuan tak lama setelah dia pulang dari rapatnya dengan Federasi Merah. Namjoon, selaku pimpinan Bulletproof, mengaku bahwa senatornya beserta sang pendamping, juga Jedi yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya, menghilang selama bertugas.

Kabar itu dibawa sendiri oleh Jinyoung, langsung ketika dia berada di Starship yang membawanya pulang, tak ada yang tahu pasti dimana tiga petinggi itu berada, hanya satu pesan hologram Taehyung yang menyatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan segera mencari Yoongi serta Jimin yang menjadi petunjuk mereka.

Daehwi telah membawa hologram itu ke Ruang Kontrol, mencoba melacak darimana sinyal yang Jedi itu kirimkan. Butuh waktu begitu lama dan ini sudah hari kedua sejak dia bertemu dengan pimpinan itu bersama penasihatnya.

Dia dapat melihat betapa gelisahnya Seokjin dalam pertemuan mereka, dan Guanlin dapat mengerti itu. Dia juga pernah merasakannya ketika pertama kali berpisah dengan orang tuanya. Dan rasa takut Seokjin pasti lebih besar, mengingat tak ada yang tahu entah mereka hidup atau mati. Sedangkan Guanlin... Anggap saja keduanya telah tiada.

Dentum kaki terdengar dan Daehwi muncul, membawa secarik kertas dari ruangan. "Sistem Planet Velvet." Ucapnya. "Dua ribu tahun cahaya dari sini. Perbesar skala dan kita akan melihat Starship di hanggar barat."

Namjoon menerima kertas itu dengan seksama, melihat koordinat yang tertera. "Kukira dia pergi ke Zakapa." Gumamnya pelan. "Siapa yang menyuruhnya pergi ke Velvet?"

"Bahkan beberapa planet sepakat untuk memblokade Velvet dari hubungan antar-planet mereka, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung disana?" tanya Seokjin, melihat kertas itu, terkejut. "Itu benar-benar sistem Velvet."

"Apa kita perlu mengejarnya?" tanya Sungwoon, menatap pimpinan yang menjadi tamu mereka tersebut. "Kami siap kapanpun, Pimpinan Kim."

Namjoon tampak berpikir. Bisa dikatakan tak masalah jika mereka pergi ke Velvet dan melihat apa yang diinginkan dari mereka, tapi mengasumsikan pesan Taehyung, dia pasti telah pergi dari planet itu dan entah kemana sekarang. Akan sia-sia jika pergi kesana dan tak menemukan hasil apapun. Velvet juga sangat berbahaya, dengan atau tanpa pengaruh federasi.

Dan pria itu menggelengkan kepala. "Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita gegabah." Jawabnya, tersenyum. "Mari tunggu hingga ada pesan lainnya. Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko apapun."

Guanlin kembali ke ruangan, pertemuannya dengan Namjoon memang tak begitu menguras tenaga, namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya lelah. Senator itu merebahkan diri di kursi panjang balkon apartemennya, berleha-leha sebelum ada tugas lain memanggil.

Langit tampak mendidihkan sup tinta kental, seperti suasana hari itu yang sangat mencekam. Dan ketakutannya yang tersembunyi terus berlanjut setiap kali melihat awan yang mengangkut ribuan tetes air.

Wooji menggeliat dari tidurnya, membuat sang ayah meliriknya dan tersenyum. Bayi itu mendudukkan diri dengan sendirinya, menatapnya kosong. Matanya masih tampak mengantuk dan hidungnya beringus.

"Eomma sedang keluar sebentar," ucapnya, tersenyum dari jauh, "Mungkin akan segera kembali. Kau lapar?" bayi tiga bulan itu menggeliat dan mengulurkan lengan kecilnya ketika Guanlin beranjak untuk menggendongnya.

Senator itu menimang putranya penuh sayang, tersenyum ketika melihat gusi-gusi merah mudanya tampak karena tertawa. Jauh di lubuk, dia merindukan orang tuanya, membayangkan dirinya yang tak mengingat senyuman mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat adalah tangis sang ibu yang meninggalkannya saat itu, demi perintah yang sia-sia.

"Kau harus tetap disini, Eommoni tak bisa membawamu. Tetaplah disini dan jaga mereka."

Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar, melirik Jihoon yang telah menyamankan kepala di punggungnya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Gumaman terdengar, mata carrier itu masih tertutup karena lelah. "Apa kata Jinyoung?"

"Dia dan Daehwi akan tetap di Ruang Kontrol hingga besok, menunggu kabar dari Tuan Kim." Jawabnya, lesu. "Aku bicara dengan Daniel tadi." ujarnya, mengeratkan pelukan, "Dia menceritakan tentang pertemuan kalian dengan federasi."

Guanlin terdiam, bayi di gendongannya pun ikut terdiam, merasakan tensi yang naik tiba-tiba di antara orang tuanya. Dia merasakan pelukan itu terlepas. "Aku tak mau membicarakan itu."

"Yang Haenim, itu namanya, bukan?" tanya Jihoon lagi, tak mengindahkan ucapan pasangannya yang mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakan apapun padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau membicarakan itu, Park Jihoon." Tatapnya tajam, warna merah menghiasi wajahnya yang letih dan gusar. Dominan itu menyerahkan Wooji ke gendongan pasangannya.

"Kau biasanya akan mengatakan sesuatu jika ada masalah," belanya, "Atau kau tak mempercayaiku untuk meringankan bebanmu?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan langsung, Jihoon, dia mengancamku terang-terangan dengan keluargaku."

"Bahkan denganku?" sudutnya, "Kau juga tak bisa menceritakan itu padaku?"

Senator itu tak bisa mengelak. Mata Jihoon telah menunjukkan bahwa dia telah terluka. Dan Guanlin juga. Terluka karena memikirkan rasa tak percaya pasangannya, dan yang satunya terluka karena telah membuatnya sakit hati.

Mereka bukanlah orang yang saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan, melainkan bertahun-tahun lamanya yang bahkan tak terhitung. Mereka telah mengalami hal yang sama sejak kecil. Bahkan ketika terpisah pun, benak mereka saling menyatu, memikirkan satu sama lain sepanjang waktu. Guanlin tak ingin memancing pertengkaran dengan Jihoon seperti ini.

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan amarah yang sangat ingin menumpah ruah. "Aku keluar sebentar."

"Lai Guanlin," tahan Jihoon, namun pasangannya itu tetap beranjak mengenakan kemeja dan sepatunya. "Awas jika kau membuka pintu." Ancamnya, dan yang lebih muda dengan santai mengeluarkan kunci. "Berhenti disitu, Lai Guanlin!"

Pintu menutup kembali, meninggalkan Wooji dan Jihoon yang meneteskan air mata, bersamaan dengan hujan yang membasahi planet mereka. Beberapa akan berhenti dan berteduh, beberapa akan melepas tudung dan meresapi rintik yang membasahi wajah.

Sedangkan Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya, dengan Wooji di gendongannya, menikmati hujan yang menerpa dalam mendungnya suasana rumah mereka.

Satu hari kemudian, Namjoon beserta Seokjin memutuskan untuk pulang ke Bulletproof setelah mendapatkan pesan hologram dari perdana menteri mereka, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung telah pulang, bersama Yoongi dan Jimin yang dia bawa darimana pun mereka berada.

Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan Seungwoo, Daniel, Guanlin, serta Jisung dan Jihoon yang mengantar mereka hingga ke hanggar. "Beritahu kami jika terjadi sesuatu, Pimpinan." Ucap presiden mereka. "Akan lebih baik jika kita semua berantisipasi."

"Tentu saja, Presiden Yoon." Namjoon membalas senyuman pemimpin planet itu. "Kami akan segera menginformasikan pada kalian jika masalah semakin runyam."

Seokjin turut menjabat tangan mereka, tersenyum sejenak ketika bersalaman dengan satu-satunya Jedi. "Tuan Park." Senyumnya dan Jihoon balas tersenyum.

Guanlin melirik pasangannya itu. Sudah berhari-hari dia tak pulang ke apartemen, sudah berhari-hari pula dia merindukan putra dan carrier yang senantiasa menyambutnya itu. Dia perlu menjernihkan pikiran di kantornya, bahkan ketika Daehwi dan Jinyoung datang, memintanya untuk pulang karena Wooji merindukan ayahnya.

Namun bagaimana dengan Jihoon?

Apa dia juga merindukan dominannya?

Jedi itu merasakan tatapan menerobos kepalanya, namun tak sempat melihat karena Starship akan segera lepas landas dan mereka harus segera pergi. Menyaksikan alat transportasi itu terbang menembus atmosfer.

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof, waktu yang sama_

Jimin menggeliat di tempat tidur ruang perawatan, merasakan tangannya kaku karena digenggam oleh sesuatu, atau seseorang. Yoongi tengah tertidur dengan satu lengan menopang kepalanya, dan tangan lainnya menggenggam pasangannya.

Dia dapat merasakan infus yang mengalirkan cairan ke tubuhnya, atau selang yang mengalirkan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Dan berbagai peralatan dokter yang terus memonitornya. Apa dia sakit separah itu sejak pulang?

Tangan Yoongi bergerak dan matanya mengerjap, tersenyum ketika menatap Jimin yang masih berkedip kosong. "Kau sudah bangun?" dia mengecup kening pasangannya itu. "Kau tertidur sejak kita pulang, sudah baikan?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, dadanya masih terbalut perban karena patah rusuknya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tidur disini? Apa lehermu tak sakit?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?" senator itu hanya tersenyum. "Dokter bilang," dia menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya bukan dokter, lebih ke droid, tapi terserah."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" jika Jimin tak memancingnya, mungkin Yoongi akan terus membicarakan entah itu droid atau dokter sungguhan.

"Dia bilang dia masih bertahan, kau hanya perlu kuat." Jimin merasa jantungnya mengkhianatinya, berdetak terlalu kencang seolah hampir copot. Dia tak percaya. Dia telah yakin bahwa pendarahan itu terlalu hebat. "Dia sekarat saat kita pulang, terlambat sedikit aku membawamu dan kita akan benar-benar kehilangannya." Yoongi mengelus rambutnya, "Yang kuat, Jiminnie, sebentar saja."

Jimin masih terpaku, menyentuh perutnya sendiri yang masih sedikit datar. Masih ada kehidupan disana. Karena dia dan Yoongi. Dia hanya perlu menguatkan diri sedikit saja. Mereka akan bertahan. Carrier itu menganggukkan kepala dan pasangannya mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Hoseok bilang Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang di perjalanan pulang, kau tetaplah disini dan aku akan menemui mereka sebentar." Dia dapat melihat raut kecewa pasangannya. "Atau aku akan minta droid perawat untuk mengizinkanmu keluar?"

Bulan sabit terbentuk segera di mata Jimin, tersenyum senang ketika droid itu melepas peralatan yang sejak tadi – mungkin sejak kemarin – mengawasi tubuhnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih cepat padanya, carrier itu nyaris melompat dari atas tempat tidur jika tak mengingat bayinya.

"Jangan terlalu tertekan, makan dengan baik, dan urus diri dengan baik. Jika ada masalah, segera datang kesini untuk meminimalisir resiko." Jika droid raksasa itu bisa mengangguk dengan kepalanya, mungkin sudah melakukan itu pada Yoongi. "Anda akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Park. Senator Min."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yoongi, yang digemakan oleh Jimin sebelum bergandengan tangan menuju hanggar, dimana semuanya telah berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan pimpinan mereka dan penasihatnya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin segera melihat Taehyung yang cengengesan di kerumunan teman-teman mereka, menggendong Bom yang melambaikan tangan. Penasihat itu beranjak ke arahnya dan menempeleng kepalanya, keras.

"Aduh, Hyung!"

"Kau darimana saja, dasar bodoh?! Kami begitu kebingungan mencarimu." Teriaknya marah, melirik Jungkook yang tertawa ketika melihat pasangannya dijambak oleh sang kakak. "Sekali lagi, kuulangi, _sekali lagi_ kau begini, aku akan benar-benar mengirimmu kembali ke kuil."

"Hyung," rengeknya, "Jika kau mengirimku kembali, bagaimana dengan Bom dan Jungkook?"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan, Bom-ah?" carrier itu menarik turun putrinya dan memeluknya, memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bom-ah, kau tak mau memihak Appa?" anaknya itu hanya cekikikan dan memeluk erat sang ibu. "Dasar, kalian bersekongkol."

"Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin," suara Namjoon memotong perdebatan kecil mereka ketika pimpinan itu berjalan ke kerumunan. "Ruang rapat, sekarang."

.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mulai dari Starship-nya yang terkena mode _auto-pilot_ hingga dia menemukan Yoongi serta Jimin di ruang bawah tanah Sistem Planet Neo. Jedi itu nyaris saja ingin melewatkan tentang gadis yang menolongnya saat itu, tapi sepertinya, jika dia tak bisa keluar dari sana – dalam artian yang buruk – mereka mungkin bisa balas membantu.

Di pertengahan, Jimin sempat terkesiap. "Kau bertemu Ratu Bae?" tanyanya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Lupakan itu, kau bertemu Putri Kim?"

"Ada apa dengan sang putri?" tanyanya balik, mengendikkan bahu. "Dia memang sedikit aneh, dan Ratu Bae sepertinya membencinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aura mereka tak seperti ibu dan anak yang biasanya."

Jimin berdeham, melepas tautan jemari Yoongi yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. "Kau tahu," mulainya. "Putri Kim Yerim adalah satu-satunya anak dari Ratu Bae di pernikahannya yang terdahulu."

"Apa mereka dijodohkan?"

"Tidak." gelengnya, "Mereka menikah murni karena cinta. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi desas-desus dulu mengatakan bahwa suaminya memiliki hubungan lain dengan seseorang. Mereka berdua memang memiliki sistem planet yang berbeda, dan mungkin kerenggangan itu menyebabkan dia... Yah, membelok."

"Membelok?" kini giliran Seokjin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Di sistem planetnya, beberapa tahun setelah pernikahannya dengan Ratu Bae, dia memiliki pasangan lain dan memiliki anak yang lain. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk mematahkan hati Ratu Bae, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan terbodoh di hidupnya."

"Bercerai?"

"Menjadi anggota Federasi Merah."

Taehyung terdiam seketika. Alasan yang benar-benar tak logis untuk memasuki perkumpulan paling berbahaya di Galaksi. Sebuah tindakan yang bodoh untuk alasan yang bodoh. Sebuah sistem planet menyedihkan dengan ratu yang menyedihkan.

"Apapun itu," ucap Yoongi, mematahkan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba tercipta. "Aku dan Jimin harus mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian."

"Apa?" tanya Seokjin, mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan kaget." Ujar senator itu. "Aku dan Jimin pergi ke Ruang Perawatan secepat kami pulang, dan, aku tahu ini sedikit tergesa, tapi kami akan punya bayi." Semua menatapnya dengan terkejut. Memang, situasi yang tak menguntungkan untuk memiliki anak, dan kapan pula Yoongi sempat melakukan itu dengan Jimin – Namjoon berdeham keras.

"Dia selamat?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh teman Jedi-nya. "Apa kubilang, Hyung. Kau seharusnya memeriksanya dulu, kau juga kenapa langsung menangis saja."

"Siapa yang tak panik?" semprot Jimin, kesal.

Seokjin-lah yang pertama beranjak maju dan memeluk sang adik. "Kenapa selalu yang lebih muda yang memiliki anak duluan?" protesnya, sedikit memanyunkan bibir. "Tapi aku senang untuk kalian, Jimin-ah."

"Kita sedang dalam masa siaga," ujar Namjoon. "Kuharap kalian menjaga satu sama lain dengan baik dan tidak terjadi apapun pada kalian. Selamat, kalian berdua." Pimpinan itu memeluk adik dan kakaknya itu, tersenyum.

"Aku akan beritahu Jungkook dan Hoseok Hyung kalau begitu." Ucap Taehyung, tersenyum, dan berbalik keluar.

.

 _Ibukota Repulik, satu minggu kemudian_

Jihoon bahkan enggan untuk bicara dengannya hingga mereka tiba di ibukota. Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan Kanselir Agung sekaligus pengangkatannya, dimana tidak ada pemilihan ulang yang akan dilakukan.

Jedi itu berjalan sedikit ke belakang, mengekorinya seperti bebek yang tersesat. Sangat ingin Guanlin berbalik ke belakang dan menggenggam tangannya, mungkin memeluknya untuk meminta maaf atas pertengkaran mereka saat itu.

Tapi wajah Jihoon masih menunduk dan tangannya di belakang, saat menegakkan kepala, tatapannya dingin dan menusuk. Yang lebih muda merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.

Di kejauhan tempat mereka duduk, Guanlin dapat melihat sekilas Yoongi dan Jimin yang ada di kapsul seberang mereka. Pendamping yang meliriknya itu menganggukkan kepala, sebuah salam jarak jauh yang kemudian dia balas dengan sopan.

Melihat para kandidat yang telah berkumpul di sebelah kapsul utama, Guanlin mendekat dan berbisik pada Jihoon. "Aku pergi dulu."

Pasangannya itu hanya mengangguk sebelum dirinya pergi, duduk di samping Senator Son dan Senator Manoban. Keduanya tidak ada yang bercengkrama, seolah ada pembatas tak terlihat yang menutupi keberadaan mereka satu sama lain. Senator Son memandang lurus dengan dingin, sementara gadis yang lain menunduk.

Guanlin tak pernah melihat Senator Lalisa Manoban secara langsung. Rambutnya yang pirang memiliki semburat hitam di sela-selanya. Gaunnya hitam legam, panjang dan misterius dengan kerlip bintang di pundak, seolah membentuk selendang yang tersampir di pinggang.

Gaun yang amat sangat kontras dengan Senator Son Seungwan yang putih bersih, dengan hiasan mawar biru di ujung-ujungnya, serasi dengan rambut bergelombang pirangnya yang tertata dengan rapi, tersanggul dalam mahkota jala keras di belakang kepalanya.

Dia tak memedulikan ucapan para senat. Dari percakapannya dengan Haenim saat itu, dia takkan pernah terpilih menjadi seorang Kanselir Agung. Lalu apa gunanya dia duduk di kapsul yang sama dengan para kandidat?

Ketika pemilihan dimulai, dia dapat merasakan tatapan Jihoon ke arahnya, namun ketika dia membalasnya, Jedi itu mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk kembali. Guanlin menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka, ini juga tak baik untuk Wooji.

"Senator Son dari Sistem Planet Velvet." Baca Kim Mingyu, selaku Kanselir Agung sebelumnya, menerima tepukan riuh dari para anggota senat. Dia dapat melihat Senator Manoban yang mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, seolah juga telah menduga apa yang terjadi.

Yoongi dan Jimin ikut bertepuk tangan, walaupun lebih tak bersuara daripada yang lainnya. Keduanya mengangguk ke arahnya, tersenyum paksa. Entah mereka kecewa atau tidak, sekutu planetnya itu pasti tahu tentang keadaan pemilihan yang tak murni.

Senator Son kembali duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum angkuh pada yang lebih muda. "Bagaimana jika kita tetap tinggal di ibukota dan merayakannya?" Guanlin sangat yakin wanita itu bicara padanya, namun dia hanya menaikkan satu alis. "Bagaimana, Senator Lai?"

"Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang ke planet saya." Tolaknya, namun Senator Manoban justr menyikutnya keras di pinggang.

"Kami akan ikut." Jawabnya, menarik kepala Guanlin agar dia bisa bicara di telinganya. "Ikuti permainannya, dia masih sombong."

"Dengan segala hormat," balas Guanlin, "Saya lebih memilih pulang daripada merayakan sesuatu – apapun itu – dengan seseorang dari Velvet."

"Oh, sistem planetku juga akan mengatakan itu," jawab Lisa, "Tapi aku lebih penasaran tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kita."

"Dari matanya, itu tak begitu bagus. Rencana anda mengikutinya adalah sesuatu yang buruk."

"Takkan ada apapun yang terjadi."

Dan disinilah Guanlin, menggandeng paksa Jihoon agar tetap disampingnya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam cangkir mead yang diberikan padanya tadi. Kanselir Agung Son tak main-main soal mereka merayakan kemenangannya.

Mereka benar-benar sendirian, tak ada sekutu atau siapapun yang bisa mereka ajak bicara. Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke Bulletproof, dengan alasan yang tak mereka ketahui.

Semua anggota senat ada disana, menyelamati Seungwan yang berhasil dalam pemilihan, bahkan Ratu Bae terlihat di sampingnya, tersenyum dalam gaun kemerahan pekatnya. Guanlin baru saja hendak merangkul Jihoon agar dia bisa meminta maaf ketika seseorang menarik mereka berdua ke sebuah ruang tertutup.

Senator itu dapat mengenalinya sebagai Putri Kim Yerim, yang nampak panik dalam gaun putih beraksen pita belakangnya, matanya dengan gelisah mengintip melalui lubang kunci sebelum beralih ke mereka.

"Kalian harus segera pergi." Ucapnya, menetapkan. "Aku mohon."

"Sebaiknya anda jelaskan terlebih dulu, Yang Mulia." Jawab Jihoon, tenang. "Kenapa anda menyeret kami kemari dan meminta kami pergi secara tiba-tiba–"

"Aku minta maaf atas perilaku ibuku dan semua bibiku." Potongnya, "Aku benar-benar, sebagai salah satu keluarga mereka, minta maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Putri," tahan Guanlin, menatap mata yang tampak panik sedari tadi. "Apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya?"

"Ini peralihan." Jawabnya. "Pesta ini adalah peralihan."

"Dari?"

"Saya sudah meminta Senator Min dan Tuan Park untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, mereka telah mengerti keadaan kita sekarang ini sebagai satu-satunya sekutu kalian." Jawabnya, masih mencoba menenangkan nafasnya sendiri yang menderu sejak tadi.

"Tolong jelaskan, Yang Mulia," pinta Jihoon lagi, "Kami takkan mengerti jika anda terus seperti ini, sertidaknya biarkan kami tahu situasinya, apa hubungannya dengan Bulletproof yang menjadi sekutu kami dan–"

"Sejarah akan terulang, Tuan Park." Jawab Yerim, "Enam belas tahun yang lalu, tepat di tanggal yang sama sekarang, Federasi Merah melakukan invasi di Sistem Planet EXO," Guanlin mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. "Ibuku adalah penyebabnya."

.

 _Sistem Planet Velvet, satu minggu sebelum invasi_

Joohyun menundukkan pandangan, menatap gambaran hologram suaminya yang menimang seorang anak. Sesuatu yang tak berdosa jika anak itu tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, dengan mereka.

Namun sang ratu merasa dimanipulasi, terkhianati oleh apa yang ditunjukkan padanya. Selama ini dia mengerti, betapa jauhnya jarak sistem planet mereka berdua, dia juga mengerti suaminya bukanlah orang yang tahan dengan jarak.

Namun dia tak menyangka dia dengan beraninya memiliki anak di luar pernikahan mereka, dan wajah mereka tampak bahagia, dengan seorang carrier yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Mata Joohyun meneteskan air mata, rasa sakit terbesit ketika melihat hologram itu lagi, yang tiba-tiba mati.

Wajahnya kembali bertatapan dengan Yang Palgye, pemimpin federasi yang menjadikannya orang paling kejam senatero Galaksi. Matanya menunjukkan sinar kepuasan dan bibirnya tertarik menjadi seringaian.

"Kau menahan ini terlalu lama, Yang Mulia," ucapnya, duduk dengan tak sopan di depannya, melirik Yerim, yang saat itu masih sangat kecil, yang tertidur. "Dia," tunjuknya, "Anaknya pula, kan?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" dia tertawa, "Apa maumu, juga, Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Wajah Joohyun terangkat ke atas, marah.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan mereka, aku bisa membuat mayat mereka menjadi debu hingga tak ada lagi yang mengingat mereka, mereka semua. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu."

"Kau memintaku menghancurkan planet suamiku sendiri?"

Palgye berdecak, "Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu." Jawabnya, "Yah, memang begitu." Joohyun menatap Yerim yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya, "Oh, biar kutebak, kau terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan itu."

Hologram berdenyar menyala.

"Tapi lihat ini, Ratu Bae," ucapnya dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat. "Apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

"Jangan mencoba memanipulasiku, Yang Palgye."

Ketua federasi itu tertawa keras, "Saya takkan berani melakukannya, Ratu." Bungkuknya, "Ini hanya sekedar pengingat, betapa menyedihkannya kisah cinta anda. Seharusnya anda menghancurkannya sejak dulu, benar, kan? Sedikit saja informasi, Ratu, dan kami bisa melakukan ini untuk anda."

Mata Joohyun memerah. Dia begitu muda dan naif saat mereka menikah. Itukah kenapa suaminya bertindak seperti itu sekarang? Setetes air mata turun ke pipinya, menekan satu tombol untuk memberikan seringai penuh kemenangan di bibir Yang Palgye.

.

 _Ibukota, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

"Ibuku pasti mengira aku tertidur saat itu," ucap Yerim, "Aku tak tertidur sama sekali. Aku mendengar semuanya, ingatanku begitu kuat bahkan ketika aku masih kecil. Aku masih ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan jelas."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sekarang?" tanya Guanlin.

"Malam ini, tengah malam planet kalian, federasi akan melancarkan invasi kedua kalinya." Jawab sang putri, membuat mata senator dan pendampingnya itu membulat. "Aku tahu semua rahasia kalian, ibuku dan para bibiku juga. Darimana asal kalian semua, bahkan hingga tentang apa yang seharusnya terhapuskan."

"Kau tahu jika kami–"

"Oh Samdong, putra dari Oh Sehun dan Luhan. Park Myungsoo, putra dari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Orang tua kalian berasal dari sistem planet EXO." Jihoon bahkan tak sempat melontarkan apapun ketika Yerim menahan tangannya dengan... Force?

"Kau?"

Yerim tersenyum kecil. "Ayahku mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua belas, walaupun tak memiliki hubungan darah, adalah keluarga. Sepertinya ini membuat kita seperti sepupu yang tak saling mengenal."

"Siapa kau, Kim Yerim?" tuntut Guanlin, matanya gelisah melihat pasangannya tertahan.

"Aku Kim Yerim." Jawabnya. "Princess Royale dari Sistem Planet Velvet, putri dari Kim Joonmyeon dan Bae Joohyun."

"Aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Ucap Jihoon. "Kau ada di kuil saat itu, mencoba berlatih dengan kami. kau tak punya darah Jedi apapun. Aku ingat kau."

"Disana aku bertemu Zhang Yixing," balasnya lagi. "Ayahku memperkenalkanku padanya, mengatakan bahwa dia teman dekatnya. Aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Zhang Yixing sebenarnya adalah pasangan ayahku disana."

"Lalu kau akan seperti ibumu sekarang? Menghancurkan kami?"

"Zhang Yixing adalah carrier yang baik. Aku benci mengakui ini, namun dia begitu hangat padaku alih-alih aku ini anak dari pernikahan ayahku dengan wanita lain." Balasnya, "Dia mengajariku bagaimana aku bisa membentuk Force walaupun aku tak memiliki leluhur seorang Jedi. Dia mengajariku apapun dalam menjadi seorang Jedi." Matanya nyaris meneteskan air mata. "Dia begitu hangat dan ibuku membunuhnya. Ibuku membunuh mereka semua."

Tangan Jihoon akhirnya terlepas dari tahanan Yerim. "Kau bilang sejarah akan terulang, yang mana?"

"Invasi." Jawabnya. "Kalian harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum tengah malam, kalian harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Ibuku adalah seorang _bender_ , badai akan terjadi satu jam sebelumnya. Ini akan jadi seperti dulu."

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof, waktu yang sama_

Semua petinggi berkumpul di ruang rapat, termenung mendengar berita dari Yoongi dan Jimin, dikirim langsung dengan hologram oleh Yerim. Putri itu mengerti, jika dia tak bicara langsung, pimpinan itu takkan mempercayainya.

"Itu dia." Ujar Taehyung, menatap hologram gadis itu. "Dia yang menolongku di penjara saat itu, aku tahu suaranya." Jemarinya mengulang rekaman.

 _"Pimpinan Sistem Planet Bulletproof, Kim Namjoon. Saya Princess Royale Sistem Planet Velvet, Kim Yerim, putri dari Bae Joohyun dan Kim Joonmyeon. Saya mengkhianati planet saya dengan mengatakan ini. Federasi merah akan melancarkan invasi pada Sistem Planet One di waktu saya bicara ini. Satu jam sebelum tengah malam Sistem Planet One, ibu saya akan mengirimkan badai untuk mengacaukan mereka, pada tengah malam itulah, invasi akan dilancarkan dan dua jam kemudian, Deathstar akan ditembakkan. Pusat energi Deathstar ada di tengah, anda tak bisa menghancurkannya tanpa masuk ke dalam. Namun saya menemukan sebuah bom dan pemantiknya dari Sistem Planet EXO sebelum mereka hancur dan mengambil satu. Senator Min telah membawanya pada saat anda menonton ini. Federasi tak mengincar Sistem Planet anda sama sekali, itu karena anak-anak terkuat dari Sistem Planet EXO ada di Sistem Planet One. Jadi, saya mohon, Pimpinan Kim. Anda, sebagai sekutu Sistem Planet One, tolong lindungi mereka. Terima kasih, Pimpinan Kim."_

Hologram kembali mati.

Jimin adalah yang pertama bicara, rahangnya mengeras, marah. "Jadi itu adalah cara kakakku mati. Dengan badai dan Deathstar." Yoongi mengelus punggungnya, lembut, mencoba menenangkan. "Pimpinan," panggilnya, "Jika saya bisa berlutut, saya akan melakukannya."

"Tak perlu." Jawab Namjoon, "Panggil semua pilot, kerahkan semua trasportasi perang, X-Wings, Falcon, Speeder, semuanya. Kita akan pergi kesana segera. Apa Presiden Yoon telah mengetahui ini?"

"Sejak pertama hologram dibuka, saya telah mengirimkan salinannya kesana." Jawab Hoseok. "Presiden Yoon pasti telah menerimanya saat ini."

"Baiklah." Ucap Namjoon. "Kalian tahu pos masing-masing. Jika saat Sistem Planet EXO, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka memblok kita sehari sebelum invasi, kita harus bisa menyelamatkan yang sekarang."

.

Jimin meraih lightsaber-nya dan meletakkannya di pinggang, menghela nafas ketika melihat tatapan tak puas dari Yoongi. "Jangan tatap aku begitu, Hyung." Ujarnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya, "Kau sedang mengandung, Jimin-ah, apa sulitnya mundur dari pertemuran?"

"Kakakku mati disana, Hyung." Tegurnya. "Setidaknya, jika yang dikatakan Yerim benar, anaknya ada disana."

"Kita tak tahu itu anak Chanyeol atau bukan." Debat Yoongi. "Jimin, terakhir kali kau melakukan ini, kita nyaris kehilangan dia."

Carrier itu menunduk. "Kali ini aku yakin. Kumohon, Hyung."

Yoongi menghindari tatapan memohon pasangannya. Dia tahu, Chanyeol adalah kakak Jimin satu-satunya, ketika kakaknya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ibu mereka ke EXO, Yoongi tahu betapa hancur hati pasangannya karena harus tinggal sendirian bersama sang ayah. Itu jugalah salah satu alasan ayah mertuanya itu memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Edifice, agar dia mendapatkan teman yang lain dan tak hanya bergantung pada sang kakak.

Jimin bahkan telah memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke EXO ketika tiba-tiba sinyal dimatikan dan mereka tak bisa menghubungi planet itu sama sekali. Berita hancurnya planet legendaris itu akhirnya sampai ke sepenjuru Galaksi beberapa jam kemudian. Dan Jimin menjadi lebih putus asa.

"Kau tak bisa pergi jika sendirian. Aku akan meminta Taehyung untuk terus bersamamu." Senyum di wajah Jimin merekah dan carrier itu memeluk pasangannya yang mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

.

 _Sistem Planet One, waktu yang sama_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Woojin merasa bersimpati terhadap keadaan Jisung. Sebagai seorang jendral, dia lebih memilih untuk sering-sering bersama prajuritnya daripada berada di gedung pemerintahan, membuatnya tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dan ketika mereka semua dipanggil untuk melihat salinan hologram dari Bulletproof, tak hanya dia, namun semua orang merasa putus asa. Ini bukanlah akhir dari Galaksi, dia tahu, namun tampak seolah seperti itu.

Lima jam lagi tengah malam, dalam waktu empat jam, badai akan datang – jika prediksi Putri Kim benar – dan mereka harus siap kehilangan planet yang membawa nama mereka ke Senat. Mereka bisa saja membawa Starship dan pulang ke planet masing-masing, tapi tidak. Mereka begitu menyayangi rakyat One, walaupun baru beberapa bulan berada di sana. Mereka tak bisa meninggalkan para rakyat dengan kekosongan kekuasaan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaehwan, yang Woojin kenali sebagai Ketua Tim Keamanan. "Sistem keamanan bergantung pada sinyal, jika sinyal rusak, sistem akan jatuh dan mereka akan dengan mudah masuk ke hanggar utama."

"Perisai energi?" tanya Daehwi.

"Sama saja." Jawab Jaehwan lagi, "Lagipula mereka akan tetap bisa masuk dengan itu, federasi akan cukup pintar dengan tidak menembakkan laser dari atas atmosfer."

Jisung hanya diam, matanya menatap nanar pada denyar hologram yang berbicara panjang lebar. Seorang putri yang ternyata anak dari senator terkuat Sistem Planet EXO menentang ibunya sendiri dan mencoba menyelamatkan mereka. Sebuah planet yang kecil.

"Presiden?" panggil Woojin penuh harap setelah menerima sinyal dari Jihoon, "Senator Lai dan Tuan Park sudah tiba dan kini berada di hanggar. Mereka akan segera masuk setelah turun dari Starship."

"Mereka sudah tahu tentang ini?" tanya Jisung.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya, menggelengkan kepala. Secepat itu, Jihoon berlari-lari ke arah mereka dan memberitahu semua dapatkan dari Yerim, tentang bagaimana awal perang itu dan bagaimana mereka bisa mencegahnya. "Kami sudah tahu, kau begitu lambat."

"Kami sudah menaikkan _Hyperdrive_ ," bela Jihoon, kesal. "Bukan salah kami."

"Pimpinan," panggil Guanlin, "Maaf, saya gagal mendapatkan posisi Kanselir Agung."

"Guanlin-ah," ucap Jisung, "Apa itu ada gunanya? Kau tak bisa menghentikan invasi dengan datang berbangga menjadi seorang kanselir. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mencegah mereka menghancurkan planet ini."

"Sistem Bulletproof sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Jinyoung, "Mereka baru saja mengirimkan hologram lain dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tiba dalam waktu..."Pemancar Daehwi berdesing, "Sekarang."

.

Namjoon menjabat tangan Jisung, yang berterima kasih karena bersedia untuk datang. Pimpinan itu datang dengan Seokjin yang juga berjabat tangan dengan presiden mereka. "Saya tak pernah mengira invasi kedua akan dilancarkan disini."

"Alasan federasi sudah cukup jelas di hologram berantai dari Putri Kim Yerim, tali darah terakhir Sistem Planet EXO ada di planet kalian dan itu membuat federasi begitu haus untuk menghancurkan kalian." Ucap Namjoon.

Semuanya duduk di ruang rapat dan Namjoon meletakkan satu benda berbentuk setengah bola dan satu lagi berbentuk pena. "Itu..."

"Senator Min menyerahkan ini pada kalian." Jawabnya. "Menurut putri, ada dua alat peledak yang dibuat oleh Senator Kim saat itu, ketika dia masih kecil, dia mengambil satu seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia menyimpan ini bertahun-tahun."

"Dan kita bisa memasukkan ini ke dalam Deathstar lalu meledakkannya?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Seokjin. "Dengan detonator ini, kita bisa meledakkannya pada jarak yang aman."

"Aku akan masuk ke sana." Ujar Woojin yang duduk di samping Jihoon. Semua menatapnya sedih, seolah takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Oh, ayolah, aku ini prajurit. Beberapa droideka mungkin akan ada disana, tapi bukan masalah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jisung. "Selama ini kerjamu hanya memerintah."

"Hyung, kau benar-benar." Gerutunya, kesal. "Aku akan melakukannya, jangan khawatir."

"X-Wings sedang dalam perjalanan atas perintah Jendral Jeon. Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim akan tiba bersama Senator Min serta Perdana Menteri Jung beberapa menit lagi."

"Tapi sebelum itu," ucap Seokjin. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, di antara kalian semua, pasti ada anak dari Sistem Planet EXO disini. Bisa kalian katakan padaku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan dulu?" tanya penasehat itu lagi. "Tuan Park Jimin dari sistem planet kami adalah adik kandung Park Chanyeol, perdana menteri Sistem Planet EXO. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa ada anaknya disini?"

"Aku," jawab Jihoon, yang matanya melebar ketika mendengar pamannya disebut. Dia ingat samat-samar ketika ayahnya berkata bahwa sang paman – yang disebut-sebut sebagai Jedi yang hebat – akan berkunjung. Namun itu gagal karena invasi yang terjadi. "Nama asliku Park Myungsoo."

"Myungsoo." Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku kenal kau. Jimin pernah menunjukkan fotomu saat masih bayi. Hanya kau disini?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kumohon jangan takut. Kami disini datang untuk membantu."

"Nama asliku Oh Samdong." Jawab Guanlin, "Kau mungkin mengenal ayahku."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Oh Sehun, senator termuda. Itu artinya, Luhan adalah ibumu?" Guanlin mengangguk. "Dia adalah Jedi yang kuat, bahkan Master Lee mengakuinya." Dia tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Aku datang di pernikahan orang tua kalian," ucapnya, "Menemani Jimin, saat itu."

"Aku lahir sebelum orang tuaku menikah." Ucap Guanlin, menunduk.

"Yah, aku mengenalimu saat masih bayi dulu."

"Kau tak jijik padaku?"

"Ayahmu adalah senator yang hebat, dia adalah orang yang mempertahankan singgasana ketika kaisar sekarat, dan ibumu melindungi kuil Jedi dengan segenap hatinya. Kau bertanya kenapa aku tak jijik?"

"Kami akan membalaskan orang tua kalian." Janji Namjoon, "Kita selesaikan ini semua sekarang, dan aku janji, takkan ada lagi pertumpahan darah." Dia beralih ke Jisung. "Perdana Menteri Jung akan membawa transport energi dalam perjalanannya. Kita harus segera mengaktifkan perisai."

"Dia baru saja tiba di hanggar." Jawab Daehwi, "Ada Starship yang masuk ke atmosfer."

"Itu mereka. Pergi ke pos masing-masing," perintah Jisung, "Daehwi, Jinyoung, ke Ruang Kontrol, Jaehwan, ikuti mereka. Woojin, Minhyun, kendalikan prajurit dan droid. Seungwoon, ikuti Daniel dan Seungwoo ke pusat. Guanlin, Jihoon," presiden mereka menghela nafas, "Kalian harus menjaga Wooji, aku akan pergi ke Deathstar."

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku yang akan masuk kesana." Protes Woojin.

"Sama sekali belum."

Namjoon menepuk pundak Jisung. "Kita akan bertahan, kita punya banyak waktu untuk menghalau mereka, dan prajurit kalian akan tergabung dengan kami. Jungkook akan membawanya."

Seokjin memeluk Jihoon ketika berpas-pasan dengan Jedi tersebut, menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbandul kristal putih mungil. "Baekhyun seolah tahu bahwa kalian semua akan terpisah. Dia meninggalkan itu untukmu, memintaku untuk menemukanmu dan menyerahkannya. Itu kali terakhir aku ke EXO dan kali terakhir kami berdua bertemu."

Jihoon mengelus bandul kalungnya, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihatnya. Dia dapat membayangkan ibunya, semasa dia masih kecil dulu, yang terus mengomel karena memergoki dia dan ayahnya mencuri pai dari dapur.

Jedi itu mengusap air matanya. "Kita akan berhasil. Jika yang dia inginkan adalah perang, maka itu yang akan dia dapatkan."

.

 **Dan akhirnya aku update!!!**

 **yaaay**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku gak bawa laptop selama mudik - I'm currently in Yogyakarta rn - dan harus susah payah edit lagi di hp ㅠㅠ**

 **Ironic.**

 **Anyway...**

 **For You:**

 ** _Guest (Lin)_ :**

 **Gak papa kok eonnie review nya telat,aku juga update nya telat ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **omo omo omo another panwink hard shipper!!! Hahaha, makasih eonnie udah muji aku, tersanjung asli. Terus kayaknya rasa penasaran udah terbayar ㅋㅋㅋ. Gomawoyo eonnie**

 **I've told you that I was having a hard time editing on phone so...**

 **mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau grammatical error..**

 **keselip tanganku berarti /\**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review and click favorite if you may**

 **Shoutout to y'all those reading this**

 **YAY!**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	7. Truth Untold

**Hello, hello!**

 **Jadi! Aku memutuskan untuk update di jam tiga pagi karena aku masih di bus sejak kemarin ㅠㅠ**

 **Sakit duduk terus.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Truth Untold**

 _Sistem Planet EXO, sembilan jam sebelum invasi_

Sehun berjalan keluar dari lorong istana yang membawanya ke arah buntu. Jendela-jendela tak lagi menampakkan keindahan kota mereka yang dibanggakan di sepenjuru Galaksi, hanya kebutaan utuh yang meninggalkan kota dengan gelap gulita. Hanya Kuil Jedi yang menampakkan sepercik obor di tangga-tangganya yang menjulang.

Senator itu menurunkan pandangan, angannya berada jauh memikirkan pasangan dan anaknya yang harus dia tinggalkan demi berada disini. Apapun yang terjadi, senator adalah untuk kaisar, dan apapun itu, ketika ada masalah, dia harus pulang ke istana. Sehun telah bersumpah untuk itu.

Jongdae telah dengan kebut-kebutan mengerjakan bom yang harus dia siapkan. Deathstar memang belum tampak, tapi mereka semua tahu bahwa alat pemusnah itu akan datang entah kapan dan mereka semua harus bersiap.

"Sehun," pria itu berbalik, bertemu mata dengan Joonmyeon yang ternyata telah berada di sampingnya, menatap langit malam berhias mendung. "Aku kenal satu bender," ceritanya, tersenyum miris. "Tapi dia takkan mengkhianatiku kan?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tergantung. Hyung mengkhianatinya atau tidak."

"Kau tahu aku membicarakan siapa?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab yang lebih muda. "Walaupun aku bahagia untuk Hyung dan Yixing Hyung, terkadang, ada beberapa batasan yang seharusnya tak kita lewati. Dan itu membuatku sedikit tak setuju atas pernikahan kalian."

"Kaisar menyetujuinya."

"Kaisar." Dia menahan tawa. "Hyung, kau tak bisa menjadikan Yifan Hyung sebagai tameng selamanya." Sudah begitu lama sejak mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan santai seperti ini, dengan tergantikannya masa kecil, mereka telah mengerti bagaimana ruang mereka masing-masing tak bisa membuat mereka sebagai teman sebaya.

"Sampai kapan kau menentang pernikahan kami?"

"Aku tak pernah menentang," belanya, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Hyung. Jika Joohyun Noona tahu tentang ini, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Rasa sakit hati seorang perempuan adalah yang terparah."

Yang lebih muda menepuk pundaknya, beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka menatap langit, dengan keruhnya mendung dan kegelapan gulita menyelimuti planet mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Joonmyeon menyesali keputusannya.

.

"Kita ada disini," jelas seseorang, topeng segelap malamnya menutupi mata ke atas, meninggalkan mulutnya terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tangannya dengan lugas menunjuk beberapa titik di hologram. Dia sangat mengenali langit dan sudah begitu lama dia tak kembali ketika menjadi seorang mata-mata. "Deathstar takkan muncul hingga satu jam setelah badai."

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Ucap Jongin, mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa badai yang mereka terpa?"

"Mengacaukan." Jawabnya. "Ini akan menjadi badai yang hebat dan membuat kalian tak bisa keluar ataupun hanya melihat sejumput debu di depan pelupuk mata kalian. Hawa akan mendingin hingga bahkan jubah paling tebal tak bisa melindungi kalian. Ketika kalian kacau itu, Deathstar akan datang."

"Henry," panggil Sehun, menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Apa ada cara kita bisa mencapai Deathstar sebelum mereka tiba di orbit?"

Henry memanyunkan bibirnya, melihat diagram langit kembali. "Tidak." jawabnya, putus asa, menunjuk markas federasi dan mengukurkan jaraknya ke planet mereka. "Itu terlalu jauh, dengan _Hyperdrive_ pun, kita mungkin tak bisa mencapainya tepat waktu. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menunggu mereka."

"Kau yakin?" mata-mata itu mengangguk ketika Jongdae menanyakannya. Senator itu tampak semakin putus asa. "Minseok baru saja kembali dari kuil, aku benar-benar tak rela mengirimkannya." Dia menatap kaisar mereka. "Kaisar, pertimbangkan kembali untuk mengirimkan orang lain."

"Dialah yang meminta kita untuk mengirimnya, Senator Kim." Tegur Yifan, menatap sentaor itu dengan simpati. "Aku tahu kegalauanmu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau tak rela melepas pasanganmu, tapi ini takkan pernah jadi bunuh diri. Dengan waktu yang terulur, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka, aku janji."

"Dua jam setelah badai, Kaisar." Tegas Henry. "Saya akan berada di sayap barat, itu adalah jarak terdekat ke ruang mesin, kita harus menghancurkannya dari pembangkit energi utama untuk memastikan agar dia tak bisa terisi ulang lagi."

"Terima kasih, Henry." Ucap sang kaisar, menundukkan kepalanya. "Semoga Force bersamamu."

Mata-mata itu balas menundukkan kepalanya. "Semoga Force bersama anda, Kaisar. Semoga Force bersama kalian semua." Henry tersenyum, bertepatan dengan hologram yang berdenyar menghilang, buyar dari satu-satunya pemancar yang berfungsi.

"Kita punya sembilan jam sebelum badai," ucap Yifan, menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Master Lee benar-benar dermawan, meminta para Jedi untuk kembali ke kota. Bersama mereka kita akan mengikuti para prajurit serta droid. Pilot-pilot akan berada di pos mereka dan melancarkan serangan udara. Kalian semua harus bersiap-siap."

"Kaisar," pinta Jongdae, memohon belas kasihan.

"Tidak, Senator Kim. Rencana kita telah matang sepenuhnya, terlalu terlambat untuk mengubah arah dan mengirim Jedi Kim adalah pilihan satu-satunya."

"Saya akan menukar diri, saya yang akan masuk."

"Dan jika kau terkepung?" tanya Yifan, "Kau Ahli Robotika, bukan pejuang, Kim Jongdae. Aku tak pernah mempertanyakan kemampuan seseorang, namun aku tetap tak bisa mengirimkan seseorang ke arah yang bukan bidangnya."

Jongdae terdiam mendengar itu. Seharusnya, jika dia ingin menentang, dia seharusnya melakukan itu sejak dulu, bukan sekarang ketika masa genting telah ada di ambang mata. Senator itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Kaisar."

"Tetap awasi bom, kau punya pemancar pusatnya, kan?"

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi. "Akan berfungsi selama radius lima ratus tahun cahaya. Dia hanya perlu memberikan bom dan membiarkan Henry menempelnya di ruang mesin. Lalu menyalakan detonator dari jarak jauh setelah berada di transportasi."

Yifan tersenyum. "Apa kau tak mendengar dirimu sendiri, Jongdae-ah?" tanyanya, ketidak formalan yang menaikkan kepala seluruh senator di ruangan. "Rencanamu matang, itu takkan memberikan korban apapun. Kau meragukan Minseok, artinya kau meragukan dirimu sendiri."

"Speeder hanya bisa memuat dua orang." Bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol. "Apa kita akan meninggalkan Henry?"

Yang lebih tua menatapnya dalam diam, mengerutkan kening. Benar apa kata Sehun. Transportasi yang akan digunakan oleh Minseok adalah sebuah Speeder, Starship tempur dengan kecepatan luar biasa, namun hanya bisa mengangkut dua orang bersama pilotnya. Jika mereka menggunakan alat itu, satu orang akan dikorbankan.

"Apa aku perlu menanyakannya ke kaisar?"

"Jangan gila." Balas Chanyeol. "Salah satu dari kita sedang dilanda konflik dan kau tak bisa menambah yang lainnya dengan mengatakan sebuah pengorbanan."

Sebuah tangan meraih tengkuk mereka masing-masing dari belakang, dan dua orang itu berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon, yang tampak lucu karena lebih pendek dari mereka. Senator yang lebih tua itu merengut tak suka.

"Aku akan lebih menghargai jika kalian tak bergosip di depan umum. Ini ruang rapat kekaisaran, sopan sedikit!" tegurnya galak, menatap keduanya satu per satu.

Sehun berusaha menyela, "Bukan itu, Hyung," namun ucapannya tertahan ketika Chanyeol mendesis dan memintanya diam. Karena yang sedang mereka ajak bicara adalah Joonmyeon, sebentar lagi dia akan mengumumkan pada semua orang tentang Speeder berkapasitas dua orang, jika mereka memberitahunya.

"Kita akan bersiap-siap." Yifan menetapkan. "Ini mungkin menjadi pertempuran kita yang terakhir. Semoga Force bersama kalian."

.

 **(Note: Semua waktu mulai dari scene ini akan berada dalam waktu yang sama)**

.

 _Sistem Planet One, enam belas tahun setelah invasi_

Jihoon menimang Wooji yang tertidur, air matanya menetes sambil melirik lightsaber-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca mereka. Dia tak tahu, tapi mungkin inilah yang ibunya rasakan, yang membuat Jedi itu meninggalkannya di kuil untuk bertempur.

Tapi dia harus menyerahkan Wooji ke siapa?

Tak ada kerabat yang bisa dia titipkan dan membawanya keluar akan terlalu berbahaya. Dia hanya ingin tetap tinggal dan menjaga bayinya hingga keadaan aman – jika kata aman itu akan ada lagi. Namun nalurinya mengatakan untuk keluar, bertarung sebagai Jedi yang semestinya.

Dia tak menyadari tatapan Guanlin yang sendu dari belakang, tangannya menggenggam satu lightsaber yang diberikan oleh Jedi Master Lee sebelum mereka melarikan diri. Master itu mengatakan bahwa itu akan berguna, walaupun dia tak menguasai ilmu Jedi sama sekali.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya senator itu menyimpan senjata tersebut di ujung tergelap lemarinya yang tak pernah diraih oleh Jihoon. Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia menatap benda itu yang terkadang dia keluarkan sebelum tenggelam ke alam mimpi, bertanya-tanya akan daya apa yang membuatnya merasa terpancing setiap kali melihat senjata itu.

Dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengeluarkannya.

Tapi pertama, dia harus meminta maaf pada pasangannya. Dari belakang, senator itu melingkarkan lengannya pada keluarga kecilnya, mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon dengan lembut serta mengelus pipi Wooji yang tertidur.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, suara sesenggukan.

"Untuk semuanya." Jawab Guanlin. "Aku mengenalmu begitu lama, Hyung. Tapi masih ada saja rahasia yang harus kusembunyikan darimu. Banyak sekali."

"Satu saja." Bisik Jihoon, kepalanya mulai menyamankan diri. "Ceritakan saja satu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak bisa membuatmu terluka dengan menceritakannya."

"Sekali saja."

"Aku lahir ketika ayahku masih sembilan belas tahun." Mulainya. "Ibuku harus mati-matian menyembunyikanku karena ayahku masih di bawah umur saat itu. Kau mungkin akan mengira ibuku sejenis pedofil, Hyung. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang saling mencintai, mereka menikah beberapa minggu setelah ulang tahun ayahku."

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku masih seorang padawan ketika mengandung. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa ibumu dan yang lainnya mendapat gelar master sedangkan ibuku masih ksatria. Beliau... tak pernah mendapatkannya karena aku." Kenangnya. "Tapi Jedi Master Lee masih bersedia menyalurkan sedikit padaku, walaupun aku ini malas belajar."

Jihoon menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Dia memberiku ini," dia mengeluarkan sebuah lightsaber, menekan tombolnya menyala dan senjata itu berdengung dengan pijar kebiruan. "Dia mengatakan padaku, berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu di _Outer Rim_ , Star Destroyer Republik, dia menemukan satu lightsaber yang telah patah satu sama lain dan menyatukannya."

"Itu milik Luke Skywalker."

"Tepat sekali." Ucap Guanlin, menatap wajah terkejut pasangannya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia memberiku ini, aku bahkan tak tahu apa ini masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik setelah remuk di reruntuhan."

"Jika benar ini milik Luke Skywalker," dia menelusuri gagangnya, "Lightsaber ini memegang begitu banyak kesedihan. Beliau bertemu Darth Vader dengan ini, bertarung dengan muridnya sendiri menggunakan ini, di pertempuran terakhirnya sebelum dia mati."

"Kylo Ren?"

Sebuah desing bintang berdenyar di ujung ruangan mereka, konstelasi turun dan membentuk wujud seorang wanita muda, rambutnya yang kecoklatan tertata dengan bebungaan putih dan gaun keabu-abuannya diperindah dengan riasan sepadan di wajahnya yang cantik.

Jihoon, yang telah membaca terlalu banyak sejarah, segera berdiri dan membngkuk, masih dengan Woojin di tangan. "Padmé Amidala." Sambutnya. "Istri dari Anakin Skywalker, ibu dari Luke Skywalker dan Putri Leia Organa."

"Aku tersanjung, Park Jihoon." Jawab wujud itu, tersenyum. "Beberapa akan menganggapku sebagai mantan Ratu dan Senator dari Naboo."

"Sejarah Jedi mengatakan lain."

"Ah," tegurnya, "Sejarah Jedi. Aku bahkan sangat ingin tahu apakah ada lagi keturunan Jedi selain Rey dari Jakku." Ujarnya, menghela nafas, "Yang, sayangnya, telah tiada karena usia."

"Kami menemukan lightsaber putra anda." Ucap Guanlin tiba-tiba, mengulurkan senjata yang dia dapatkan.

Namun Padmé hanya tersenyum, menatap nanar senjata yang senator itu hendak berikan. "Sebuah tragedi. Aku akan terus mengingat bagaimana Anakin bertarung dengan Obi-Wan, satu malam sebelum mereka lahir."

"Lightsaber ini,"

"Ini milik Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Kecilku, bukan putraku. Dia hanya sebatas menerima setelah gurunya itu meninggal. Sama denganmu yang menerimanya dari guru ibumu." Dia menatap Guanlin. "Tapi pasti ada alasan kenapa ada di tangan kalian sekarang."

"Bisakah anda membantu kami?"

"Aku?" wanita itu tertawa. "Aku ini sebatas hologram, bayangan. Aku tak bisa membantu lebih dari mengawasi kalian di ujung dinding. Tapi kalian bisa." Jawabnya. "Kalian harus dan pasti bisa. Jika kalian gagal, Sith akan memulai invasinya kembali di Republik."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar tidak gagal?"

"Selalu ada dua, Lai Guanlin." Jawabnya. "Guru dan muridnya. Hancurkan keduanya maka kalian akan menang. Sith ada di lingkup federasi, bulan dan matahari yang takkan bisa bersatu namun memaksakan diri akan menghancurkan seisi Galaksi. Dari sanalah sisi gelap begitu kuat." Padmé tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya. "Aku yakin kalian mengerti."

Guanlin mengangguk, benar-benar mengerti. "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kembali, "Bayi itu," Jihoon sotak memeluk putranya, membuat sosok itu tersenyum. "Biarkan aku menjaganya, lebih aman bersama bintang-bintang dibandingkan medan peperangan. Aku janji, dia akan kembali pada kalian."

Pasangan itu bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Guanlin mengangguk. Padmé benar, Wooji akan lebih aman berada di lingkup perbintangan dibandingkan berada di medan perang yang kacau. Carrier itu mendekat, menyerahkan bayinya yang langsung ditimang olehnya.

Padmé tersenyum, mengelus rambut Wooji yang sedikit berantakan. "Oh, betapa jernihnya masa depan." Pujinya sebelum beralih ke mereka, "Bersihkan Galaksi ini, Senator Lai, Jedi Master Park,"

"Saya tak pernah mendapatkan gelar master."

"Kau dapat sekarang." Jawabnya, tersenyum. "Aku melihatmu sejak masih padawan kecil, Park Jihoon. Kemampuanmu, diwariskan oleh ibumu, begitu kuat hingga mungkin kau bisa langsung diloncat dan langsung mendapatkan gelar master. Tapi gurumu tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk itu, benar, kan?"

Jihoon menunduk, benar. Gurunya adalah tak lain ibunya sendiri. Yang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pelatihannya karena invasi yang mendadak muncul, satu-satunya yang dia serahkan adalah sebuah lightsaber yang tergeletak di ruangannya. Hanya itu.

Padmé tersenyum kembali. "Semoga Force bersama kalian." Dengan itu, sang legenda berdenyar pergi bersama bintang, meninggalkan pasangan itu yang langsung bergenggam tangan erat.

.

 _Lintas Galaktik, orbit One_ Jungkook memeluk Bom yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Anak gadisnya bukanlah putri yang tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, dia tahu kemana orang tuanya akan pergi dan seberapa kecil kemungkin mereka akan kembali. Dia tahu siapa musuh yang akan mereka lawan dan seberapa kuat mereka.

Dan Bom hanya ketakutan bahwa itu adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Putri Eomma pintar," ucap carrier itu, "Dan tidak mudah menangis." Bom kembali menghisap ingusnya, masih memeluk sang ibu yang mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi di kokpit, jangan kemana-mana sampai kami kembali."

"Eomma, Appa, akan kembali, kan?" Jungkook mengusap punggungnya, pelan. "Kita akan bermain di akhir pekan, kan?"

"Bom-ah," panggil Taehyung, duduk di samping ibu dan anak itu, menyerahkan satu senjata yang selama ini hanya dia pandang. Sebuah pistol dengan ujung yang panjang, pemantiknya sangat mudah diraih oleh jemari mungilnya.

"Ini namanya blaster, dan ini untuk mengisi lasernya." Ujar sang ayah lagi, menyerahkan sebotol cairan hijau kecil. "Gunakan jika saat terdesak, kalau kau berpikir orang itu benar-benar berbahaya, tembak dadanya, disini." Dia menunjuk dada kirinya, tepat di jantung. "Jika hanya ingin kau gertak, tembak pergelangan tempat dia memegang senjata, disini." Taehyung kembali menunjuk tengah pergelangannya, sejajar nadi. "Kau bisa?"

Bom mengangguk.

"Pintar." Taehyung menarik putrinya ke pelukannya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Eomma dan Appa akan segera kembali dan kita akan pulang." Janjinya, mengangguk pada Jungkook yang memberi isyarat bahwa dia dibutuhkan di pusat militer.

Carrier itu mengecup pipi putrinya. "Bom-ah, baik-baik. Eomma pergi dulu."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menatap ayahnya yang mengambil lightsaber-nya. "Appa akan pergi juga?"

"Appa harus menemani Paman Park dalam menjalankan tugas, kau bisa sendiri?"

"Jangan lama-lama." Ujar Bom dan Taehyung mengangguk, pasrah sebelum mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya dan beranjak ke ruangan lainnya.

.

"Droid?" tanya Jungkook, matanya masih tertuju ke hologram pengontrol. "Jangan katakan apapun tentang _system error_ , kita tak butuh itu sekarang." Ancamnya.

"Droid sudah siap," jawab bawahannya, sedikit menelan ludah karena ancaman sang jendral, menerima sebuah anggukan. "Kami telah menyisipkan _command 97_ ke dalam sistemnya, ketika dinyalakan, mereka akan langsung bisa mendeteksi yang mana musuh."

"Baguslah." Gumamnya, melihat hologram lagi. "Pastikan tak ada malfungsi, aku akan membawa lightsaber Taehyung dan menebasmu jika itu terjadi." Lagi-lagi, bawahannya menelan ludah. "Hei," panggilnya, "Maaf jika aku sedikit kasar, tapi kita sedang genting. Ini perang, oke?" dia menepuk pundaknya, "Maafkan aku."

"Ya, Jendral."

Memang benar, bahkan ketika tengah megandung, Jungkook tak pernah memberi mereka tatapan tajam sedikitpun, tak peduli betapa emosinya dia. Namun sepertinya perang telah membawa mendung yang amat sangat di kepala sang jendral.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Tak ada masalah, kuharap."

"Tak ada, Jendral." Jawabnya. "Mereka tengah bersiap-siap."

Jungkook mengetuk mikrofon yang tersambung ke ruang persiapan prajuritnya. "Perhatian, ini Jendral tersayang kalian, Jeon Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi perang yang lama, jadi makan dan isi energi kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan sampai ada yang terluka nanti, jika itu terjadi, akan kuhukum kalian dengan satu-per-enam-belas porsi sehari. _Hyperdrive_ masih menyala dan mungkin masih ada waktu beberapa ratus tahun cahaya, bersiap-siaplah lalu makan dengan tenang. Kita akan menghubungi keluarga kalian sepulang dari perang ini. Dan jangan isi dengan keraguan apa kalian akan bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa, kita punya tiga Jedi di pihak kita dan prajurit terbaik dari sistem planet kita. Kita semua bisa pulang nanti. Sekian. Ini Jendral tersayang kalian, Jeon Jungkook."

Bawahannya yang sedari tadi bersamanya hanya dapat melihat jendral mereka yang berpidato online lewat pemancar. Mereka semua tahu, secepat mereka tiba di One, tak ada lagi waktu untuk sekedar pidato sebelum perang, mereka akan segera turun dari Starship dengan senjata terangkat. Dan Jungkook tahu itu yang paling baik.

"Apa?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada, Jendral."

"Tak perlu memanggil saya 'Jendral', Jendral."

Jungkook menaikkan sedikit sisi bibirnya, membentuk senyuman. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat tergelap. Cahaya masih dapat ditemukan, walaupun hanya seulas senyum yang hilang setelah beberapa detik.

Jendral itu menepuk pundak bawahannya sebelum beranjak pergi, melihat situasi yang lain.

.

Yoongi menyerahkan lightsaber Jimin, "Jangan terlalu jauh dari Taehyung, jangan memaksakan jika ada tempat tinggi, jangan–"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Hyung." Potong Jimin, sedikit tertawa sambil menyampirkan lightsaber-nya ke pinggang. Jedi itu mengecup pasangannya pelan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu bagaimana medan perang, jadi bukan masalah."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, Jimin, aku bersumpah–"

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong pada ketukan jemari Hoseok di pintu. "Bolehkah aku masuk, wahai dua sejoli?"

"Keluar kau."

"Kau benar-benar, Hyung." Perdana menteri itu mencebik, duduk di sofa. "Kenapa hanya aku yang tak memiliki pasangan, apa aku harus pergi ke Sistem Planet Yeochin setelah perang?"

"Pergi saja, kau rusuh di Edifice." Ujar Yoongi, "kau rusuh dimana-mana."

"Hyung, aku serius, bagaimana bisa hanya aku sendirian yang–" dentuman tak terduga memotong ucapannya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

.

Taehyung mendobrak masuk ke kokpit, melihat apa yang terjadi. "Kau baru saja menabrak sesuatu?" tanyanya pada pilot yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Asteroid. Baru beberapa milisekon yang lalu, dia tak ada. tiba-tiba muncul di radar dan _Hyperdrive_ berhenti akibat tabrakan." Semuanya melihat bebatuan yang menghadang mereka. "Ini terlalu banyak, kenapa baru terdeteksi?"

Jedi itu dengan gusar membalikkan badan, meraih pemancar di telinganya sebelum bicara dengan pilotnya lagi. "Jangan sampai menabrak, ketika kita sudah lepas, segera masuk ke _Hyperspace_."

Jungkook yang berpas-pasan dengannya meliriknya. "Batu nyasar?"

"Asteroid."

"Katakan lagi?!"

"Hyung, ini aku, sepertinya ada hujan meteorit dadakan dan kami terjebak di sekitar orbit, kami tak bisa memasuki jalur dengan adanya mereka. Kami akan sedikit terlambat, setidaknya kami sudah sekitar seratus tahun cahaya, itu lumayan dekat. Tunggu saja, Hyung."

.

 _Sistem Planet One_

Namjoon dan Jisung yang baru saja menerima pesan dari Taehyung kembali mengusap tengkuk. Begitu banyak halangan hanya untuk mencapai planet mereka. Hanya Seokjin yang tiba-tiba memukul tinjunya ke meja.

"Ingat kata Putri Kim tentang seorang bender?" tanyanya, membuat sang presiden mengerutkan kening. "Tak mustahil baginya untuk mengendalikan asteroid, itu sama saja dengan mengendalikan tanah. Dan kalian tahu siapa dia, kan?"

Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya, mengerti.

"Itu Ratu Bae."

.

 _Starship Federasi Merah, Orbit One_

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Dalnim, menepuk pundak ratu yang telah menjadi tawanan mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Di depan mereka, asteroid bertumpukan dan tampak sebuah transportasi yang terjebak di antaranya. "Dan putrimu..." dia melirik Yerim yang tangannya tertahan para droid, tersenyum mengejek. "Kau seharusnya mengajarinya dengan lebih baik."

Sepeninggalan putri federasi tersebut, Joohyun mendekati putrinya dan menamparnya telak di pipi. "Gadis bodoh!" umpatnya. "Apa kau sadar akan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memancing kita ke dalam ini lagi."

"Eomma-Mama bahkan akan melakukannya juga walaupun aku tak ikut campur."

"Dan itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Desis sang ratu. "Diam dan jangan lakukan apapun. Kau itu bodoh dan tak berguna, sama dengan ayahmu–"

"Eomma-Mama!"

"Yang membuat kita terjebak dalam kekacauan ini sejak dulu!"

Air mata turun ke pipi Yerim, "Abeoji tak bersalah. Jika Eomma-Mama lihat lebih dekat, tak ada salah satu dari kalian yang bersalah. Abeoji mendapatkan pasangan yang baik, dan Eomma-Mama tak bisa berbohong padaku bahwa Eomma-Mama mendapatkan seseorang yang lain lagi."

Rautnya memerah, murka. "Menurutmu kenapa aku membawa mereka masuk ke planet kita, Kim Yerim? Usahaku begitu sia-sia untuk melupakan ayah tak bergunamu itu." Tak ada satupun _Duke_ ataupun _Baron_ yang mampu membuatnya melupakan Joonmyeon.

"Eomma-Mama, kumohon, sadarlah." Pinta sang putri, "Kita bukan boneka, itu yang Eomma-Mama katakan sejak lama, kan? Kita ini bukan boneka lalu mengapa menurut sekarang?" tuntutnya, membuat sang ibu menamparnya lagi.

"Mengurungmu takkan berguna sekarang, apa aku perlu membungkammu selamanya?"

Kalimat sadis sang ibu membuat tubuh Yerim seketika gemetar ketakutan. Ratu berkuasa itu tak pernah bermain-main dalam perkataannya, bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun. Di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, serta segelintir droid yang akan bungkam walaupun sang ratu membunuh putrinya sendiri.

Yerim semakin gemetar ketika blaster di tangan sang ibu tertodong di kepalanya, walaupun, sedetik sebelum Joohyun sempat menembakkan laser, seseorang bertudung menghadangnya.

.

 _Sistem Planet One_

"Aku tak bisa mengirim sinyal apapun, semuanya hampir mati." Lapor Daehwi dari ruang kontrol, menjambak rambutnya, kesal. Semenjak laporan medan asteroid dari Starship Bulletproof, sistem benar-benar tak berfungsi semestinya.

"Sudah coba sinyal darurat?" tanya Jinyoung, berdiri di belakangnya yang masih duduk.

"Sudah." Jawabnya, "Sama saja, tak terkirim."

"Apa masuk akal untuk menjadi bender sinyal?"

"Sinyal membutuhkan listrik," jawab Jaehwan. "Listrik alamiah berasal dari petir, sekarang kau tahu dia mengendalikan apa." Ketua Keamanan itu mengutak-atik komputer di sampingnya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan sejumput sinyal dari sekutu mereka.

"Aku akan menemui Jisung Hyung."

"Jangan." Tahan Jaehwan. "Kita bisa melakukan ini, kita tak bisa membebaninya lebih lagi. Akan ada sinyal, aku yakin itu." Dia menatap penuh harap pada bar mungil yang berkedip, "Sedikit saja." Gumamnya, dan bar itu berkedip cepat, mulai membesar.

"Kita dapat sinyal." Jerit Daehwi, menerima kembali pemancar. "Mereka sudah dekat, asteroidnya tak begitu banyak dan nyaris tak menghantam mereka."

"Nyaris?"

"Yah, mereka terhantam di beberapa sisi, tapi tak masalah. Mereka dalam perjalanan."

"Beritahu Jisung Hyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jaehwan tersenyum, "Beritahu dia."

"Tiga puluh tahun cahaya, dan... mereka sampai." Ujar Daehwi. "Mereka sudah di hanggar."

.

Semua pilot telah bersiap di hanggar pula, menaiki X-Wings serta Speeder mereka. Namun ada satu yang terbengkalai, satu-satunya transportasi yang nampak mencolok dan tak terpakai lagi. Sebuah mesin tua yang legendaris dimana masa perang puluhan tahun lalu terjadi.

Dan Guanlin sedang menaikinya. Setelah meminta izin Jisung untuk ikut dalam pertempuran, senator itu membantu Jihoon untuk naik ke tempat itu. Pertemuan mereka dengan Padmé tadi telah menentukan segalanya.

Mereka harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah orang tua mereka mulai.

"Kau yakin ini masih berfungsi?" tanya Jihoon, menyalakan mesin di kokpit dengan cepat.

"Semoga saja. Falcon tak pernah mengecewakan Han Solo, kan?"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke planet kita." Gumam yang lebih tua. "Kita akan berangkat lebih dulu, kau sudah izin, kan?" Guanlin mengangguk. "Baguslah."

"Ke Markas Federasi?" tanya yang lebih muda, dan carrier itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Hyung, bagaimana jika dia berbohong hanya untuk menjebak kita?"

"Aku akan merasakannya kalau begitu." Jawab Jihoon. "Aku tahu kapan dia berbohong, seolah aku bisa merasakannya sendiri, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tak berbohong."

Padmé Amidala awalnya adalah seorang ratu dari Sistem Planet Naboo, jauh ketika dia masih berumur empat belas tahun. Ketika terjadi penyerangan oleh sebuah federasi dagang, Padmé, bersama dengan Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn beserta padawan-nya, Obi-Wan Kenobi, melarikan diri dan terdampar dalam sebuah planet gurun bernama Tattoine.

Disanalah sang ratu bertemu dengan seorang budak mungil, Anakin Skywalker, yang kemudian hendak dijadikan murid oleh Qui-Gon. Naas, Qui-Gon tewas di tangan Darth Maul, murid dari seorang Sith. Di umurnya yang ke dua puluh, Anakin, yang akhirnya menjadi murid Obi-Wan, kembali bertemu dengan Padmé yang pada saat itu menjadi seorang senator, lepas dari jabatan ratu.

Terlepas dari segala konflik, keduanya menikah. Anakin, yang saat itu mendengar kehamilan istrinya, dirundung ketakutan ketika terus bermimpi bahwa Padmé akan mati nanti ketika melahirkan anak mereka. Ketakutan, Anakin tergiur oleh godaan Sith yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya.

Dengan syarat bahwa Anakin harus menjadi muridnya, berganti nama menjadi Darth Vader. Padmé bersama Obi-Wan kemudian mengejarnya ke sebuah planet berapi – yang tak bisa Jihoon ingat namanya – mencoba menyadarkannya. Marah, Anakin nyaris membunuh sang istri di tempat sebelum tangan dan kakinya terpotong dan tubuhnya terbakar, dihancurkan oleh gurunya sendiri.

Anakin yang telah berubah menjadi Vader, terus menanyakan Padmé dalam kesadarannya, namun Sith itu berbohong, mengatakan bahwa istrinya telah tewas ketika dia mencekiknya. Sementara, Padmé berjuang melahirkan anak mereka, tangis merebak ketika anak kembar mereka telah terlahir, Luke dan Leia.

Di saat-saat terakhirnya, Padmé memohon pada Obi-Wan untuk mengembalikan kebaikan di diri Anakin, yang masih yakin dia miliki. Setelah kematiannya, sang Jedi terpaksa menyembunyikan dan memisahkan kedua kembar tersebut, jauh dari Vader, jauh dari Anakin.

Itu adalah sejarah kelam yang Jihoon pelajari dalam ilmu Jedi-nya. Sebuah tragedi besar yang mengawali banyak perang di Galaksi mereka. Hancurnya sebuah keluarga karena Republik yang tak berhati-hati akan apapun.

"Aku tahu kita bisa mempercayainya." Ucap Jedi itu, menghela nafas dan tersenyum paksa. "Aku hanya tahu. Percaya saja."

"Wooji sedang bersamanya, aku tak tahu caranya menghancurkan bintang, tapi jika dia berbohong, dia akan membayar."

"Guanlin-ah." Tahannya, menyiapkan Falcon kembali. Sebuah transportasi yang digunakan oleh Luke, Leia, dan Han dalam perjalanan melawan Republik. Semoga masih bisa berfungsi. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

 _Starship Federasi Merah, Orbit One_ "Jadi rencananya adalah kita melontarkan diri tanpa mendarat dan W1-O1 akan menjaga Falcon?" tanya Guanlin, menatap droidnya yang berdesing protes. "Bukannya aku meragukanmu, kawan, tapi bagaimana caranya kau akan mengendarai ini?"

W1-O1 kembali berdesing marah. "Jangan ragukan dia, Lin-ah. Dia melakukan sama banyak dengan kita." Droid itu berdesing, mendekatkan diri ke carrier yang menjadi tuannya pula.

Guanlin menghela nafas, kalah. "Tetap di kokpit." Perintahnya dan droid itu berdesing kembali, setuju dan berdesing gembira pada Jihoon. Tepat sebelum mereka melontarkan diri, W1-O1 berdesing kembali, sebuah ucapan yang menaikkan bibirnya. "Semoga Force bersamamu juga, W1."

.

Sedikit sulit untuk tidak ketahuan di dalam Starship. Walaupun ini tempat yang luas, Guanlin dan Jihoon tetap mendapat sedikit kerepotan setiap kali ada yang lewat dan mereka terpaksa bersembunyi di tempat yang sedikit tak mencolok.

Mereka tak bisa salah belok, sedikit salah dan mereka selesai.

Sebuah pintu besi berada di depan mereka dan yang lebih tua menunjuk ke arah sana, diterima anggukan oleh pasangannya. Itu adalah tempat dimana dua bersaudara itu berada, seorang Sith dan muridnya.

Padmé tak mengatakan apapun tentang siapa murid dan siapa gurunya. Namun tetap saja, mereka harus menghancurkan keduanya segera. Tak masalah untuk tahu siapa guru dan siapa murid, jika salah satu tetap selamat, kehancuran akan tetap terjadi.

"Kita tak bisa masuk tanpa membuka pintu." Ucap Jihoon, berbisik. Dan jika pintu ini mereka buka, kekacauan akan lebih cepat terjadi, rencana mereka bisa gagal. "Lewat sana." Bisik yang lebih tua, mendorongnya ke sebuah saluran udara.

Setiap ruangan memiliki itu, cukup besar untuk mereka masuki tanpa kendala. Pasangan itu berhasil tak tersesat dalam labirin sempit, hanya untuk membuka pintu dan berpas-pasan langsung dengan si bulan dan matahari.

"...Terlalu cepat, mereka akan dengan segera mengatasinya."

"Permisi," deham Jihoon, memotong ucapan Haenim, "Keberatan jika kami menganggu?"

Dalnim berbalik dari jubahnya, menatap sang kakak yang hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak peduli darimana dan bagaimana kau bisa datang, tapi akan kupastikan kalian takkan bisa keluar hidup-hidup, terutama kau, Senator Lai."

Guanlin menyeringai, membalas senyum remeh Haenim. "Aku percaya kalian tengah merendahkan kekuatan kami, Yang Haenim."

Haenim melirik adiknya, "Lengkapi pelatihanmu."

Dalnim mengeluarkan sebuah lightsaber dari jubahnya, terbuka, menyinari ruangan dengan warna kemerahan pekat. Lightsaber seorang Sith. Jihoon melihatnya, mengeluarkan lightsaber miliknya yang membalas terang merah dengan sinar biru.

"Jadi ini si Padawan." Gumamnya, melirik Guanlin yang mengangguk. Senator itu tak pernah lagi menggunakan lightsaber semenjak dia masih kecil, namun dia sangat yakin, dia masih mengingat pelajarannya.

Keduanya saling menebas, dimulai ketika Dalnim mengayunkan senjatanya tepat ke arah kepala Jihoon, berniat menghabisinya langsung. Indranya mulai terbuka, dia dapat merasakan setiap serangan dan bisa membalas setiap terjangan. Dia adalah Jedi yang tak pernah terjun ke dalam pertempuran seperti ini, dan kali pertama adalah yang sangat menegangkan.

Guanlin dan Haenim berdiri agak jauh dari mereka yang saling menebas, dan si marga Yang hanya megendikkan bahunya kembali. "Kau hanya ingin menonton ketika para wanita berkelahi?"

"Sejauh ingatanku berjalan, Park Jihoon bukanlah seorang wanita." Balasnya, menyimpan lightsabernya di tangan balik punggungnya, bersiap jika Haenim memutuskan untuk menyerangnya mendadak.

"Oh, tapi dia carrier, benar, kan?" seringainya, "Aku bisa lihat dari fitur lembutnya. Aku penasaran, dimana anak kalian berada sekarang." Haenim tertawa, "Jangan berlagak terkejut, Lai Guanlin, kau tahu kami memiliki banyak sekali mata, bahkan di tempat yang kau kira paling aman sekalipun."

"Oh, takkan kuragukan kekuasaan federasi, Yang Haenim." Ucapnya sarkastik. "Sayang sekali jika harus segera runtuh."

"Tak ada yang akan meruntuhkan kami, Lai Guanlin, justru sebaliknya, kami akan menghancurkan kalian."

"Coba saja."

Guanlin menahan tebasan tepat ketika Haenim memutuskan untuk membelah kepalanya dari atas, lightsaber beradu dengan desing elektrik tanpa membakar mereka, sedikit saja dan wajah mereka akan terpanggang saking dekatnya, namun tak ada yang mundur.

Hingga Haenim berputar dan Guanlin mengejarnya, saling menebas hingga satu tersungkur ke tanah, namun masih cukup kuat untuk mengadu senjata, menahannya di atas kepala.

Jihoon dengan kesulitan menahan tebasan Dalnim yang membabibuta. Kekuatan Sith memang selalu lebih besar dari Jedi, sama dengan kemarahan yang menghancurkan lebih banyak daripada ketenangan.

Untuk seorang murid, Dalnim tak lain seperti Sith yang telah berlatih ratusan tahun dan Jihoon bukanlah tandingannya. Dia merasa tubuhnya melemah, namun tetap terjaga, indranya membantunya tetap terbangun hingga Force-nya lalai dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Yang Dalnim memutar lightsaber merahnya di tangan, tersenyum picik. "Terlalu berani, Park Jihoon, terlalu arogan." Bisiknya. "Apa mengalami kehancuran sekali tak membuatmu belajar untuk tidak ikut campur? Atau kau terlalu bosan menjadi seorang gelandangan?"

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup hingga ingin menghancurkan dirimu sendiri? Dengan mengikuti _Dark Side_? Itu adalah cara terburuk untuk mati, Yang Dalnim."

Lightsaber merah berdesing di bawah dagunya, sedikit lagi dan akan meninggalkan bekas yang amat parah. "Tak ada yang akan mati disini," jawab Sith itu, "Kecuali kau dan pasanganmu itu. Oh, ayo kita lihat bagaimana jika Lai Wooji kecil menjadi seorang yatim piatu."

"Jangan berani menyentuh anakku."

"Siapa yang berani?" ejek Dalnim, "Kau akan mati tepat disini, Park Jihoon. Dan jeritan pasanganmu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau dengar, serta air matanya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau lihat. Persis seperti Qui-Gon."

"Seingatku Darth Maul akan terbelah dua setelah membunuhnya. Kau mau dibelah?"

Dalnim tertawa keras, bagai nenek sihir yang terlepas dari jeruji hukuman matinya. "Terlalu arogan, bukan, Park Jihoon? Ucapkan salamku untuk orang tuamu ketika kalian bertemu nanti."

Jihoon menunggu lightsaber merah itu menebas perutnya, mengakhiri hidupnya seketika. Dia telah siap, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanannya sebagai seorang Jedi dalam pelarian, namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang, sebuah lightsaber keunguan justru menahan lightsaber Dalnim.

Sosok bertudung misterius itu hanya bisa menyeringai tajam pada Sith tersebut, mendorongnya ke ujung tembok yang lain. Jihoon berdiri, menarik lightsaber-nya dengan Force sebelum menghadap sosok yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, _Sweetheart_. Sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku urus sisanya." Bisiknya, lalu berbalik tepat ketika Dalnim menyerangnya dari belakang.

Samar-samar, Jihoon mengenali suara itu, suara yang amat sangat dia rindukan sejak kali terakhir dia berada di EXO, planet halamannya. "Eomma?"

Haenim nyaris bisa menebas Guanlin jika tangannya tak terpotong habis oleh sebuah pedang yang asing, kilat perunggu mendominasi ruangan, wujudnya masih bertudung tersenyum. "Halo, yang disana." Sapanya, dan rahang Haenim mengeras.

"Senator Oh."

.

 **I change my mind, aku gak update jam tiga tapi setengah empat. Heol, ternyata revisi makan waktu 25 menit kira-kira.**

 **Anyway, aku masih terombang-ambing di bus, so... Well, can't actually say anything.**

 **For You:**

 ** _Guest (Lin)_ Yay, Eonnie ternyata benat nebaknya, ㅋㅋ. Obvious banget ya kalo Panwink itu Myungsoo sama Samdong. Dan sejarah panwink ya, hmm... aku akan buat _interlude_ nanti so *deep baritone voice* brace yourself. ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **And I'm sorry if there's any typo or grammatical error as usual, mungkin jariku kepleset atau apa ㅋㅋ, aku juga ngetiknya di hp, hiks.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Hope it's not boring - well, bruh, I literally work my ass off while having a wb ㅠㅠ**

 **Anywaaay, say anything in review as usual, it's something I really appriciate.**

 **until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**

 **FAST EDIT!!!**

 **Lupa bilang, happy late eid everyone bagi yang merayakan =D and happy late bts festa bagi yang datang ㅠㅠ**


	8. You Never Walk Alone

**This is Yoon Soo Ji back with Star Wars AU!'s Cosmic Railway,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

.

 **You Never Walk Alone**

 _Starship Federasi, Invasi kedua_

Jihoon menunggu lightsaber merah itu menebas perutnya, mengakhiri hidupnya seketika. Dia telah siap, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanannya sebagai seorang Jedi dalam pelarian, namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang, sebuah lightsaber keunguan justru menahan lightsaber Dalnim.

Sosok bertudung misterius itu hanya bisa menyeringai tajam pada Sith tersebut, mendorongnya ke ujung tembok yang lain. Jihoon berdiri, menarik lightsaber-nya dengan Force sebelum menghadap sosok yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Sweetheart. Sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku urus sisanya." Bisiknya, lalu berbalik tepat ketika Dalnim menyerangnya dari belakang.

Samar-samar, Jihoon mengenali suara itu, suara yang amat sangat dia rindukan sejak kali terakhir dia berada di EXO, planet halamannya. "Eomma?"

Dia menyaksikan sosok itu menebas dan menebas, melawan setiap serangan dengan cekatan dan ligat, lightsaber-nya berpendar bersamaan dengan milik Dalnim yang membara. Ketika dorongan membuka tudungnya, dia terkesiap.

Jihoon benar-benar melihat ibunya.

Baekhyun menatap putranya sejenak, mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum kembali menebas Dalnim yang menyerang. Jihoon menerima kodenya, meraih lightsaber-nya sendiri dan ikut bertarung dengan ibunya.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertarung bersama. Dulu, saat dia masih kecil, yang dia lakukan hanyalah berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Ibunya hanya mengajaknya berduel sekali atau dua, dan ayahnya akan berpura-pura kalah untuk menyenangkannya lalu menggelitiknya.

Seorang Sith, walau jauh lebih kuat, bukanlah tandingan dari dua Jedi. Force selalu bersama mereka. Jihoon dan Baekhyun berhasil memojokkan Dalnim ke ujung, dimana lightsaber-nya terlempar jauh dan mati.

Padawan itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau dari EXO."

"Ya."

"Kau masih hidup?"

Baekhyun nenyeringai, "Ya."

"Kau akan membunuhku sekarang?"

"Mungkin."

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengangkat senjatanya, Jihoon menahannya. "Eomma," suaranya bergetar, "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya." Jedi itu memberi jalan pada anaknya untuk bicara pada wanita itu. Jihoon menatapnya dalam, "Kembalilah ke bright side."

"Myungsoo,"

"Ada kebaikan dalam dirimu, jauh di lubuk hati karena keluargamu membesarkanmu dalam bayang-bayang " ujarnya, "Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali."

Dalnim tertawa mensengarnya, "Dark side menawarkan kekuatan, tak terhingga dimanapun, sebuah kekuatan yang tak aku dan kakakku temukan dalam ajaran Jedi."

"Yang Dalnim, terang bulan lebih luas dari sisi gelapnya," Mulai Jihoon lagi, "Wujudkan arti namamu."

"Namaku," jawabnya, "Tak memiliki arti. Itu hanya sesuatu yang dipilih ibuku dalam masa sekaratnya. Hanya sesuatu yang dia lihat di malam ketika melahirkanku. Tak ada yang lain."

"Yang Dalnim,"

Baekhyun meremas pundaknya. "Dia tak bisa dikembalikan." Bisiknya, menatap sang anak, "Kita harus membunuhnya, sebelum dia melakukan kekacauan lain, Myungsoo-ah."

"Eomma." Baekhyun melemparkan lightsaber-nya, menyala dan mwnuauk Dalnim tepat di dada, membunuhnya telak. "Eomma!"

.

Haenim nyaris bisa menebas Guanlin jika tangannya tak terpotong habis oleh sebuah pedang yang asing, kilat perunggu mendominasi ruangan, wujudnya masih bertudung tersenyum. "Halo, yang disana." Sapanya, dan rahang Haenim mengeras.

"Senator Oh."

Haenim menurunkan tangannya yanh baru terpotong, "Kau belum mati."

Sehun menarik satu sisi bibirnya ke atas. "Satu ledakan tak cukup untuk membunuhku." Dia menghunuskan pedang perunggunya kembali pada Sith tersebut. "Dan lihat disini, kau mencoba untuk membunuh anakku?"

"Anakmu?" dia melirik Guanlin, "Ah, aku lupa dia adalah anakmu yang tepatnya lahir saat kau sembilan belas tahun."

Sehun nyaris tertawa, "Kau pikir itu masih mempengaruhiku?" dia mengusap tengkuk. "Ah, sudah begitu lama aku tak mendengar orang mengatakan itu, tapi tak ada satu haripun aku lupa, jadi tak masalah sebenarnya."

"Imut."

"Begitukah?" dia menghunuskan pedang lagi. "Aku juga terus memikirkan bagaimana kau membuat Luhan berkorban di Deathstar hari itu."

Haenim berpura-pura terkejut. "Jadi yang bertemu denganku itu pasanganmu?" dia tertawa. "Cukup cantik, tak ragu dia menggoda anak di bawah umur."

Sehun kembali mendekatkan pedangnya, kali ini ke leher sang lawan. "Jangan, kuulangi, jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang Luhan di depanku." Ancamnya, "Kecuali kau sudah bosan hidup, yang aku ragukan itu."

"Jujur saja," ucap Guanlin yang sedari tadi diam, lebih tenang karena sang ayah ada di sampingnya. "Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, Yang Haenim. Kau membuatku marah setelah menghina ibu angkatku dan ternyata kau juga membunuh ibu kandungku?"

"Wow," ucap Sehun. "Kau benar-benar tak punya otak, apa Palgye tak mengajarimu sesuatu? Oh, aku lupa dia memang tak punya tata krama, dia hanya sibuk dengan wanita yanh menjadi ibumu dan mencoba menghancurkan Galaksi. Yah, lumayan untuk orang gila."

Itu cukup untuk membuat Haenim memerah dan murka, nyaris menebas Sehun dengan satu tangannya yang masih utuh jika Guanlin tidak menebasnya, membuatnya jatuh di atas lututnya. "Suatu hari," mulainya, "Kau akan berlutut di depanku. Yang Haenim."

.

Yerim semakin gemetar ketika blaster di tangan sang ibu tertodong di kepalanya, walaupun, sedetik sebelum Joohyun sempat menembakkan laser, seseorang bertudung menghadangnya.

Sang putri menengok ke atas, ke sosok bertudung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya di balik punggungnya. Wajah Joohyun memerah ketika melihat ini, menatap tajam pada sosok itu, "Siapa kau?"

Yerim membuka inderanya, merasakan seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah pemuda itu. Seorang paruh baya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lihat, tak ada wajah atau gambaran sama sekali, walau senyum itu terlihat familiar. "Kau tak mau menyambut suamimu yang pulang, Bae Joohyun?"

Wajah sang ratu memerah, "Kim Joonmyeon." Desisnya, menatap tajam pada pria yang membuka tudungnya. Itulah kenapa senyumnya sangat dka kenali, sang ayah – orang yang dia kira telah meninggalkannya selamanya – telah kembali. Yerim menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Berani-beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu, sayangku?"

"Kau," mulainya, "Kau berselingkuh!" jeritnya, menahan blaster di tangan. "Aku bisa menembakmu sekarang atas apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tapi kau tidak."

"Kau ingin aku menembakmu? Di depan Yerim? Putri semata wayang kesayanganmu?"

"Dia putrimu juga, sayangku."

"Jangan sebut aku sepetti itu!" Yerim tak pernah melihat ibunya seperti ini. Ibunya adalah seorang dominan dengan caranya sendiri. Berdiri dengan bangga di singgasana, memerintah berlusin-lusin prajurit, membuat peraturan untuknya dan bibi-bibinya, bahkan menimpali hukuman kejamnya. Dia tak pernah melihat ibunya begitu... rapuh.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, mengusap wajah istrinya yang ternyata telah basah oleh air mata, "Jangan sentuh aku." Dia meronta, namun dia tetap menggenggamnya. "Kau tak pantas untuk itu."

Pria itu menariknya lebih dekat, melempar blaster yang dia genggam. "Hentikan ini, Joohyunnie."

"Tegaslah, Kim Joonmyeon." Bentaknya, "Kau mau bersamaku, dengan Yerim, atau dengan Yixing san putramu itu?"

"Putraku," jawabnya, "Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya, dia terjebak di api saat invasi." Bisiknya, itu membuat Joohyun berhenti meronta untuk sejenak, lalu kembali memukul-mukulnya untuk melepas pelukan. "Jangan buat aku menciummu disini." Ancamnya.

"Kau takkan berani."

Dan Joonmyeon menarik tengkuknya, mengecup bibirnya, lembut. Yerim mengalihkan pandangannya, dia akan berbohong jika mengatakan orangtuanya tak pernah berciuman di depannya, namun ayahnya tak pernah mencium sang ibu selama itu, selama dan selembut itu.

Ketika dia melepasnya, air mata Joohyun telah meleleh di pipinya. "Hentikan ini, Joohyunnie, Kau harus melakukannya. Federasi takkan mampu bergerak tanpamu, jadi kau yang harus menghentikan ini semua "

"Aku tak bisa." Bisiknya, "Yang bersaudara itu iblis dan aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka."

"Yang bersaudara telah mati." Ucap Sehun, bersedekap di depan pintu. "Mohon maaf, Noona Ratu, aku takkan mengaku jika aku menguping sejak tadi."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, menatap yang lebih muda. "Kau sangat suka mengganggu orang, ya?"

"Kebiasaan sulit diubah." Dia mengendikkan bahu.

"Terserah." Dia memutar bola mata, melepas dekapannya pada sang istri, namun menjaga satu lengan untuk menopangnya. "Kita harus menghentikan Deathstar, kau bisa menghentikan badai?" Joohyun mengangguk, menutup matanya dan menggerakkan sedikit tangan. Namun tiba-tiba terjatuh, memegang lehernya yang tercekik.

"Eomma-Mama!"

Yang Palgye berdiri di ujung ruangan, tangannya terulur, memberikan sensasi cekikan pada Ratu Velvet tersebut, matanya menatap tajam. "Pengkhianatan."

"Yang Palgye!" Jerit Baekhyun, mencoba menebasnya untuk mengalihkan fokus namun terlempar ke sisi lainnya.

.

 _Sistem Planet One_

Taehyung menebas satu droid lagi sebelum menyadari bahwa sistem-sistem yang menjalankan pasukan robot tersebut telah mati. Tangan mereka terkulai dan tubuh mereka berjatuhan ke tanah, nyaris serentak. Jimin yang tak terlalu jauh juga mengernyit, terkejut.

"Apa?" tanyanya, sesaat sebelum sahabatnya ambruk tertopang lututnya. "Kim Taehyung!"

"Gangguan di Force." Bisiknya, matanya meniling tajam.

"Aku merasakannya," Jimin mengangguk, "Sesuatu bergerak. Kita harus pergi."

Keduanya berlari ke Starship, mengabaikan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang mungkin saja masih berada di tempat tetentu. Sesuatu yang berbahaya tengah bergerak, menuntun mereka pergi dari planet yang seharusnya mereka lindungi.

...Tepat menuju Starship federasi.

.

 _Starship federasi_

Baekhyun meringis karena rasa sakit ketika dirinya terlempar. Sebuah pedgerakan bodoh dan gegabah yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan. Palgye masih mencekik Joohyun, tak berkutik walau selisih jumlah mereka sanhat besar.

Taehyung dan Jimin yang mengikuti arah panggilan telah sampai ke depan pintu, menyaksikan kwjadian itu dengan amat sangat terkejut. Bagi Jimin, dja berani bersumpah dia melihat wajah kakak iparnya yang, dikatakan, telah lama meregang nyawa. Bagi Taehyung,adalah melihat ratu yang menyekapnya tercekik seolah akan mati sebentar lagi.

Jimij menyipitkan matanya, "Mendung gelap ada pada orang itu." Bisiknya, melihat lightsaber merah yang tergenggam. Sith. "Kau masih punya _dart_?" tanyanya dan Taehyung mengangguk, menyerahkan satu.

Jedi itu menetapkan sasarannya, tengkuk sang Sith. Jimin melemparnya tepat sasaran, cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak dan tersungkur, melepaskan kuasanya atas Joohyun. Racun katak pohon cukup untuk membunuh manusia atau binatang, namun tak cukup kuat bagi Jedi atau Sith, hanya melemahkannya.

Sehun mengambil kesempatan, menebaa kepalanya. Menyenangkan untuk menjadi hal terakhir. Senator itu menghela nafas, "Itu untuk semuanya yang telah kau lakukan."

"Abeoji." Panggil Guanlin, mengeluarkan senua rasa emosional yang dia sembunyikan selama tadi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terkejut ketika ayahnya, yang dianggap telah mati, muncul tiba-tiba ketika nyawamu di ambang batas.

"Samdong-ah." Sehun berjalan mendekat, memeluk putranya yang teriaak ketika ikut melingkarkan lengannya. "Kau sudah sangat kesulitan,ya?"

Guanlin menggelengkan kepala, tak menghiraukan panggilan yang disebut sang ayah. "Eommoni," isaknya, "Apa yang Abeoji katakan tadi benar? Eommoni telah tak ada?"

Sehun menelan ludah, tak ada satu haripun luput tentang bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan ini jika dia bertemu anaknya kembali. Pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk,memeluknya lebih erat. "Dia ikut pergi ke Deathstar, dia tak pernah kembali."

Keduanya melepas pelukan, mendengar Baekhyun yang tengah berargumen sedari tadi dengan Jihoon. Anaknya masih merasa bahwa belum terlambat untuk membawa kembali Dalnim ke _bright side_ , walaupun jelas sekali dia tak memiliki sisi apapun melainkan yang gelap. Sedangkan sang ibu berpikiran sebaliknya.

"Aku akan melerai mereka." Ucap Guanlin, menghela nafas. Namun Sehun menahan pundaknya, menggelengkan kepala. "Dia pasanganku, Abeoji, dia akan mendengarkan."

"Kau menikah dengan Myungsoo?" Guanlin menghela nafas, msngangguk. "Aku bahkan melewatkan pernikahan anakku." Gumamnya. "Kalian sudah memiliki anak?"

"Sudah, kami–" Guanlin melebarkan mata, dia baru mengingat bahwa Wooji masih ada bersama Padmé, dimanapun dia berada. Senator itu berbalik menuju pasangannya. "Jihoon, bagaimana dengan Wooji?"

"Dia tak bisa kembali." Sahut Yerim dari belakangnya. "Sebenarnya aku yang mengirim Lady Amidala untuk menemui kalian, aku tak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Aku juga memintanya untuk menjaga putra kalian, karena dia tak bisa bernasib seperti adikku, Sepupu."

"Dan apa maksudmu, mengatakan dia tak bisa kembali?"

" _Lady_ Amidala akan menjaganya hingga ancaman benar-benar selesai, dan ini masih terlalu berbahaya baginya untuk kembali." Dia menjelaskan. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kulakukan, yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak lama."

Yerim mengulurkan sebuah detonator, sesuatu yang pasangannya tersemat rapi di ruang mesin utama Deathstar. Sekali tekan dan alat penghancur itu akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri. Joonmyeon tak pernah tahu dia mencuri satu dari tempat Jongdae, lama ketika dia masih kecil.

"Ini," bisiknya, "Untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan. Aku akan mengakhiri apa yang ibuku mulai." Dan terdengar bunyi debuman, jauh di angkasa Galaktik.

Deathstar telah meledak.

.

 _Sistem Planet One, dua hari setelah invasi kedua_

Guanlin merenung di kamarnya, terdiam di balkon sementara Jihoon masih berada di luar, bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun – orangtuanya. Mereka telah menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan telah lama berubah, serta meminta orangtua mereka unuk tidak menggunakan nama lama mereka.

Ketiganya merasa keberatan, namun mengerti. Dan mereka mencoba. Para senator dan Jedi yang selamat dari EXO selama itu berada di angkasa, melarikan diri ke nebula dan melebur bersama bintang-bintang. Kim Yerim, yang memiliki keahlian _constellation_ – sebuah keahlian dimana dia bisa memanggil rasi perbintangan – berhasil memanggil mereka.

Kecuali yang benar-benar gugur di medan perang.

Guanlin meraih buket bunga yang dia letakkkan di atas meja, kumpulan seruni kuning yang sangat disukai ibunya. Sebelun menyelesaikan permasalahan di Republik, Sehun telah meminta izin untuk memberi penghormatan pada pasangannya, menunggu pertemuannya dengan anaknya sebelum sempat melakukan itu.

Denyar di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik, bertatap mata dengan wanita yang telah menjaga putranya. Padmé tersenyum, membungkukkan badan dan membuat Guanlin membalasnya. "Perdamaian di Galaksi ini," senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Senator Lai."

"Tunggu." Tahannya, dan Padmé menilingkan kepala. "Yerim tak bisa memanggil orang yang telah meninggal–"

"Aku ini hologram, Senator, sebuah tipuan cahaya."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya, "Tapi jika Yerim bisa memanggilmu, bisakah... Bisakah dia memanggil ibuku? Sebentar saja, aku ingin bicara padanya." Padmé hanya menatapnya simpatik, tersenyum sedih sebelum berdenyar pergi.

Dan itu akan menjadi kali terakhir dia bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Lin-ah?" panggil Jihoon, membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Lengannya menggendong Wooji yang tertidur. "Dia tertidur di ayunan taman, Seungwoon yang menemukannya, aku bahkan tak sadar dia telah pulang."

"Padmé menemuiku tadi."

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Guanlin menggelengkan kepala, namun pasangannya itu tak percaya. "Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika kau tak mau, sekarang aku harus mengganti pakaian Wooji, kita akan pergi bersama-sama, kan?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, mengecup pucuk kepala putranya sebelum pergi keluar, menemui sang ayah yang juga membawa buket bunga, membuat Guanlin mengernyit karena bunga itu adalah...

"Mawar merah?"

Sehun melirik anaknya, tersinggung. "Aku ini penuh romantisme, Maknae."

"Ya, tapi di pemakaman?"

"Dia pasanganku. Aku bisa memberinya mawar merah kapan saja."

"Abeoji." Guanlin menghela nafas, melihat ayahnya yang hanya menyeringai malu padanya. Luhan selalu menyukai mawar, seperti carrier dan wanita lainnya. Tapi tak pernah dia melihat sang ayah memberi yang berwarna merah. Selalu ungu atau putih. Mungkin ini menjadi kesempatannya memberi mawar merah.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dan Jimin tengah berjalan-jalan, mengobrol tentang beberapa hal yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Chanyeol merangkul adiknya, bergurau tentang tinggi badannya yang segitu-segitu saja, membuatnya mendapat tumbukan pelan di perut.

Carrier itu telah mulai mengenakan jubah Jedi-nya, dengan pakaian yang menutupi seberapa buncit dia akibat kehamilannya saat itu. Sebenarnya belum terlihat, karena Jimin masih bahkan belum melewati bulan pertama, namun dia bersikeras untuk mengenakannya. Dan itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak permintaan anehnya.

Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

Jihoon muncul dari tangga, menggendong Wooji yang sudah mengenakan pakaian hitamnya, sang ibu juga, mengenakan setelan Jedi-nya dengan rapi. Sama seperti Jimin. Guanlin tersenyum melihat keduanya dan pasangannya membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dan Jihoon mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

Sehun meletakkan buket mawar merahnya di atas meja, dengan foto Luhan di depannya, tersenyum bahagia. Senator itu menyelipkan satu mawar putih di tengah-tengah, memberikan pasangannya kesucian cinta setelah sekian lama. Guanlin juga, meletakkan seruni kuning, diikuti Jihoon yang masih harus membimbing Wooji meletakkan bunganya.

"Luhannie," panggil Sehun, menundukkan kepala. "Jangan berduka pada kematian seseorang." Mulainya, melirik putranya, mengharapkannya untuk ikut.

"Berbahagialah." Sambung Guanlin.

Dan Jihoon menutupnya."Karena Force telah bersama mereka."

Wooji mengoceh di sampingnya, meraih satu lili di atas vas dan meletakkannya lagi di depan foto neneknya, tersenyum bangga pada tingkahnya sendiri. Sehun meraih cucunya dan menggendongnya, mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Kaisar Wu, Jedi Master Lu, Jedi Master Huang." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Kakakku, pasanganku, dan temanku. Kalian akan selalu dikenang di Galaktik ini, aku janji akan hal itu."

.

 _Ibukota Republik, satu minggu setelah invasi_

"Mustahil!"

"Penipu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kami percaya kalau itu benar-benar mereka?!"

"Dan para Jedi yang telah musnah!"

"Ini penghinaan!"

"Tiga Sith di Federasi Merah?!"

"Federasi Merah sudah ada disini sejak kalian lahir, anak-anak kurang ajar, dan kalian menjatuhkkan tuduhan seperti ini? Penghinaan macam apa yang telah kalian lontarkan?!"

Yoongi dan Guanlin berdiri di kapsul mereka, Jimin dan Jihoon di samping mereka masing-masing. Kedua senator telah menyampaikan pada Kanselir Agung – yang telah diperintahkan langsung oleh Joohyun karena Seungwan berasal dari planetnya untuk memihak mereka – sebelum menyampaikannya ke Dewan Senat.

Tapi tentu saja, kemarahan senator-senator lain tak bisa dielakkan, terutama mereka yang telah bergantung pada federasi selama hidup mereka, senator-senator yang planetnya terancam jika tak membela komplotan jahat itu.

"Aku mulai bosan, apa mereka tak tahu aku ini adiknya Chanyeol?" Jimin menopang kepalanya dengan tinjunya, membuat Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang dan menyentil kepalanya.

"Teknisnya, tidak." Jawab Jihoon, berbisik. "Apa kita akan menerima tuduhan ini hingga mereka diam? Yang sebenarnya akan kuragukan terjadi." Carrier itu dengan sia-sia menekan-nekan pinggang Guanlin dengan telunjuknya.

"Saya tak meragukan kekuatan federasi untuk menghancurkan sebuah planet," ucap Yoongi, "Tak hanya keberadaannya di arsip namun juga eksistensinya di senat, tapi sembilan pemimpin selamat dari runtuhnya EXO enam belas tahun yang lalu dan saya jamin akan hal itu."

"Senator Min," tegur Senator Park Jinyoung dari G7, "Anda adalah salah satu senator yang disegani, planet kalian menjadi pusat dari berbagai bidang, dan kepemimpinan kalian adalah salah satu dari yang terbaik. Berpikirlah lagi dan tarik perkataan anda sebelum Senat memutuskan untuk membuat planet kalian lepas dari republik."

"Dengan segala hormat, Senator Park," balasnya. "Saya takkan pernah menarik perkataan saya karena itu adalah kebenarannya. Dan kami disini untuk mengembalikan kedaulatan Sistem Planet EXO tak peduli apa yang kalian katakan."

" _Senat_ memutuskan semua masalah kedaulatan, Senator Min."

Sebelum Yoongi dapat menjawab, Jihoon berdiri, membungkuk di hadapan mereka dengan hormat sebelum memberi sinyal yang lebih tua untuk duduk kembali. "Nama saya Park Jihoon, pendamping Senator Lai Guanlin dari Sistem Planet One–"

"Seorang Jedi?"

Jihoon mengerjapkan mata karena seseorang memotong perkataannya, namun dia mengangguk. "Ya, saya seorang Jedi. Sebelum menjadi pendamping di Sistem Planet One, saya mendaftarkan diri sebagai kandidat di bawah nama Sistem Planet Maroo. Namun, itu bukanlah planet halaman saya. Ayah saya adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang senator dari Sistem Planet EXO, dan ibu saya adalah Byun Baekhyun... Seorang Jedi."

Seluruh senator mulai kasak-kusuk atas pernyataan yang dia buat, beberapa menatapnya tak percaya sementara beberapa mencoba untuk mendengarkan, walau dengan tatapan sinis. Guanlin ikut berdiri, mencoba menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Nama Saya Lai Guanlin – seperti yang kalian kenal. Kalian takkan tahu jika saya adalah putra adopsi di Sistem Planet Cube. Senator Oh Sehun dan Jedi Master Luhan dari Sistem Planet EXO adalah orang tua saya, jika kalian mendengar tentang seorang anak bernama Oh Samdong, itu adalah saya."

"Kebohongan," mulai Jihoon lagi, "Dimulai dari kalian. Kalian ingin melihat apa yang kalian percaya, yaitu sebuah planet yang hancur lebur, tak hanya kematian para prajurit dan pejuang namun juga wanita dan anak-anaknya. Maka kami memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan. Sebuah kebohongan."

"Dan dari kebohongan itulah," Sambung Guanlin, "Kami membangun waktu, karena sebuah kebenaran akan selalu menyeruak keluar, tak peduli jika lubang hitam telah menariknya hingga ke ketiadaan yang mencekam."

"Hadirin Senator yang terhormat," Jimin berdiri, menatap ke sekelilingnya, "Tentunya kalian ingat bagaimana Republik hampir menghancurkan Bulletproof dan EXO, konspirasi dan adu domba kalian membuatku tak bisa bertemu dengan kakakku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Keegoisan kalian menyebabkan pecahnya sebuah keluarga. Perang baru berakhir ketika Kaisar Wu naik tahta dan Pimpinan Kim menggantikan pemimpin kami yang terdahulu. Apa kalian ingat siapa yang membuat kalian mengadu kami?"

"Federasi Merah." Yoongi menjawab sendiri pertanyaan pasangannya. "Sebuah federasi yang kalian akui telah berdiri bertahun-tahun lamanya. Nenek moyang federasi sendiri adalah federasi dagang yang mengivasi Sistem Planet Naboo, sebuah federasi yang bekerja dengan Sith _Lord_ Palpatine. Sith _Lord_! Dan sebagai penjaga perdamaian, para Jedi telah memusnahkan mereka dan mengembalikan Sistem Planet EXO ke tempatnya yang paling layak."

Sembilan orang bertudung di sebuah kapsul yang berbaur dengan baik di antara mereka tiba-tiba terbang, melayang ke samping kapsul empat perwakilan planet One dan Bulletproof itu. Jubahnya adalah kain yang tersampir di dua pundak dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka. Masing-masing mulai membukanya, dan para senator mulai tak bisa mempercayai mata mereka.

Kebohongan telah terbongkar.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Kim Minseok.

Zhang Yixing.

Byun Baekhyun.

Kim Jongdae.

Park Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin.

Oh Sehun.

Aula terdengar riuh seketika, senator-senator berdiri dari kapsul mereka dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat, sementara sembilan orang itu hanya berdiri dengan tenang. Akhirnya Joonmyeon maju ke depan, membungkukkan badan sebentar.

"Saya Senator Kim Joonmyeon dari Sistem Planet EXO, kami berdiri disini untuk membuktikan pada kalian bahwa kami masih ada disini, serta menuntut keadilan dari kalian, anggota senat, untuk mengembalikan kedaulatan dan kebebasan rakyat kami yang hancur enam belas tahun yang lalu." Dia menatap sekeliling, "Mata kalian dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan giuran kekayaan, menutupi semuanya sementara penjajah masuk dengan mulus ke republik, tempat yang seharusnya meenjaga keadilan di Galaktik ini." Dia berbalik pada Seungwan, "Mohon berikan keadilan anda, Kanselir Agung."

Seungwan tersenyum di kapsul utamanya, melirik ke arah Yerim yang tengah dilatih menjadi ratu, sekaligus mengikuti kegiatan senat, duduk di kapsulnya, menganggukkan kepala. Kanselir Agung itu berdiri, meredam kasak-kusuk para senator.

"Senat akan bertanggung jawab pada urusan pengadilan." Mulainya, menerima riuh khalayak. "Namun," gumamnya, "Adalah hakku untuk menyatakan vonis, sama dengan menjadi keputusan senat."

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat, Kanselir Agung,"

Dia tak peduli siapa yang bicara, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya, menolak apapun itu yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Setelah melihat rekaman-rekaman, mempertimbangkan bukti dan saksi – yang sayangnya hanya ada satu orang," Yerim menahan tawa, dia hanya bisa bersyukur bahwa bibinya tak menyebut namanya. "Federasi memang telah banyak melakukan kejahatan dan justru lepas dari segalanya dengan mudah dan konyol."

"Kanselir,"

"Pertama, penjajahan dan monopoli perdagangan di Sistem Planet Zakapa, Pendirian Kasino dan Bordil ilegal di Planet Corellia," Planet Correlia adalah planet terbengkalai yang dengan menyedihkannya ditemukan oleh Palgye, dan berpikir dia akan lolos jika dia mendirikan bisnis ilegalnya disana. "Pencemaran nama baik Sistem Planet Bulletproof, adu domba Sistem Planet Bulletproof dan Sistem Planet EXO, percobaan pembunuhan _Lady_ Jung Eunbi dari Sistem Planet Yeochin, menginvasi daan meledakkan Sistem Planet EXO – ini berarti kalian menjerat satu lagi, yaitu menggunakan Deathstar secara ilegal – ancaman secara langsung pada Ratu Bae Joohyun dari Sistem Planet Velvet hingga melancarkan percobaan pembunuhan pada Jedi Master Kim Taehyung dari Sisten Planet Bulletproof, memanipulasi dewan Sistem Planet Neo hingga merencanakan pembunuhan pada Senator Min Yoongi dan Jedi Master Park Jimin dari Sistem Planet Bullletproof, terakhir melancarkan invasi _dan_ menggunakan Deathstar secara ilegal _lagi_ pada Sistem Planet One."

Seunggwan menutup catatannya, menarik nafas setelah membaca begitu banyak.

"Ada pertanyaan?" semuanya menunduk, terlalu takut untuk membela ketika seluruh kejahatan terbongkar dari arsipnya. Seungwan tersenyum, "Federasi Merah akan dimusnahkan seluruh propertinya dan kas akan dimasukkan menjadi milik Republik, seluruh pekerjanya akan menjalani hidup di Bulan Io, takkan ada yang membantu atau bahkan bicara pada mereka. Sementara planet-planet yang terlibat akan menjalani masa _ban_ dari Republik selama delapan tahun."

"Kanselir Agung, kami mohon,"

"Namun," potongnya lagi. "Planetku adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang menerima _ban_ , membuatku tak bisa melaksanakan hak dan kewajibanku disini. Aku akan memilih Senator Manoban dari Ssistem Planet YG, sebagai senator yang menerima dukungan terbanyak kedua pada pemilihan Kanselir Agung terakhir."

Senator tersebut berdiri di atas kapsulnya, membungkukkan badan. "Saya merasa terhormat."

Seungwan tersenyum. "Aku percaya takkan ada pengaruh negatif atas segala pengambilan keputusan di masa yang akan datang. _Jedi Order_ akan dibangun kembali untuk mengawasi serta menjaga perdamaian di galaksi ini, dengan begitu, takkan adalagi kekacauan yang terjadi." Dia menatap satu persatu yang ada di ruangan itu. "Telah menjadi sebuah kehormatan untuk duduk bersama kalian disini, saya, Son Seungwan dari Sistem Planet Velve, mohon pamit."

.

 **(Notes: Mulai scene ini, latar waktu akan berada di waktu yang sama)**

 ** _Sepuluh tahun setelah invasi kedua_**

 _Sistem Planet Velvet,_

Aula terasa syahdu, gema terdengar sementara kakinya yang berhias sepatu putih bersih menelusuri karpet beludru merah panjang. Orang-orang memperhatikan, dan dia dapat merasakan tatapan bangga sang ayah ketika dia naik ke atas, dimana sang ibu menunggu, tangannya terkatup rapat di perut.

Yerim berkedip, berusaha maju ke depan secepat mungkin, namun ketika dia tiba, kakinya terasa ragu untuk melangkah. Hanya senyum ibunya yang mencoba meyakinkannya untuk terus maju, sedikit lagi, dengan sabar seperti ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

Calon ratu tersebut berlutut di depannya, menunduk, dan menunggu

"Untuk hutan hijau dan danau-danaunya, untuk pegunungan dan bukit beserta lembah-lembahnya, untuk pantai dan selat-selatnya, untuk bulan dan orbit-orbitnya, Velvet telah memberimu ratu yang baru." Sebuah mahkota perak kecil, berhias larik bebungaan melingkar di kepalanya, berat dan ringan di saat yang bersamaan. "Ratu Kim Yerim."

Sang ratu baru berdiri di hadapan sang ibu sebelum maju ke tahtanya, gaun putihnya terseret dengan jubah merahnya yang sepadan. Dia menyampirkan sebagian sebelum duduk di singgasananya, menatap ke orang-orang yang mengelu-elukannya.

Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

Yerim membiarkan jubahnya dan berlari, mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi ketika melihat sang ayah, melemparkan diri dan terisak. Dia adalah seorang ratu sekarang. Seseorang yang tak bisa menangis di atas pundak orangtua dan bibi-bibinya.

Demi Ursa Mayor di atas sana, Yerim belum siap!

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Joonmyeon, "Kau takut?"

Yerim mengangguk.

"Ada ibumu disana, dan bibi-bibimu juga akan membantu. Kau takkan sendirian di _Court_ , Yerim-ah. Kau akan menghadiri setiap rapat dan _season_ dengan bangga dan anggun, dan anggota _ton_ akan menyukaimu, aku yakin itu."

Yerim mengangguk lagi. Dia sangat ingin memohon pada sang ayah agar tetap tinggal bersamanya, membantunya bersama dengan ibunya. Namun sejak pemulihan kekuasaan di EXO, sangat mustahil bagi Joonmyeon untuk keluar tanpa alasan diplomatik – dia hanya terlepas saat ini karena Yerim adalah anaknya. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk memilih Joonmyeon sebagai kaisar yang baru.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" dia mengangguk dan Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Sekarang kembalilah ke dalam, aku yakin mereka ingin berkenalan dengan ratu yang baru, dan ratu itu tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya sepanjang malam."

Yerim hanya bisa menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi, menyapa tamu-tamunya yang kebanyakan adalah member dari aristrokasi, sebuah perkumpulan bernama _ton_ , yang selalu mendominasi _Court_ kerajaan.

"Kim Joonmyeon," panggil seseorang dan kaisar itu menoleh, melihat istrinya yang berdiri dengan gaun hijau biasanya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Bukankah kita sudah bicara?" Joohyun tersenyum lemah, menunduk. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Yah, kau tahu," dia menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak nyaman mengatakan ini, tapi," dia menatap Yerim yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa _duke_. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang perceraian?"

"Bae Joohyun," dia menghela nafas, sesak. "Kukira kita sudah selesai membahas ini."

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku mungkin sedikit egois ketika meminta waktumu sebentar, atau marga untuk putriku, aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali, atau tentang Yixing, atau putrimu yang baru lahir."

"Joohyun," tahannya, "Itu bukan masalah."

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi,' dia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku menghidupi hidupku dalan sebuah kebohongan, meyakinkan diriku bahwa orang yang kucintai masih terus mencintaiku. Sementara kau sudah bahagia dengan orang lain."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Sejak mereka terbangun satu hari setelah federasi dihancurkan, dia tahu, akan ada masa dimana mereka harus berpisah. Pernikahannya dengan Joohyun terasa seperti bom waktu, dimana ketika salah satu dari mereka telah lelah menjalani ketegangan total dalam keluarga mereka, bom itu akan meledak dan mereka akan berpisah selamanya.

Dan Joohyun adalah yang pertama untuk menyatakan rasa letihnya.

Dia melangkah mendekat dan mengecup keningnya, "Kau yakin ini yang kau inginkan?"

Ibu Suri itu mengangguk, "Kita akan bertemu lagi di pengadilan." Bisiknya, melepas belenggu tangan di pipinya, "Kau adalah suami yang baik dan ayah yang baik, namun ada orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkanmu, dan orang itu bukan aku."

Dan itu adalah kali terakhir interaksi mereka sebelum persidangan.

Dan sebelum mereka lepas dari kehidupan masing-masing.

.

 _Ibukota Republik,_

Bom terduduk di taman, mencoret-coret buku gambar kecilnya sementara adik sepupunya berusaha menyelinap naik ke atas pohon apel. Hari ini musim panas, tentu saja anak kecil itu akan mencoba memakan semuanya, kecuali dia berteriak,

"Min Youngjae, jika kau terjatuh dan membuat tanganmu sendiri patah aku akan mengejarmu sendiri walau kau lari ke _Outer Rim_ tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya!"

Anak umur sembilan tahun itu, Min Youngjae – putra Yoongi dan Jimin – adalah mimpi buruk bagi Bom. Sebagai yang tertua di antara sepupu-sepupunya, dialah yang bertugas menjaga mereka, terutama si bocah Min petakilan. Bahkan Jung Hera, yang paling kecil, tak senakal itu.

Hingga Bom sendirilah yang harus menariknya turun dari pohon, mengomel sendiri tentang berbagai ancaman agar dia tak bermain yang aneh-aneh lagi. Tepat ketika dia akan mmsngetuk kepala yang lebih muda, Jimin datang mencari mereka.

"Paman Park, kami disini!" dia menyeret Youngjae yang masih meronta demi aatu apel ranum di atas pohon tersebut. "Izinkan aku pulang, Paman Park, aku takkan membunyikan petasan saat Paman Min tidur lagi, aku janji."

Jimin tetawa, mengingat kejadian saat Bom tanpa sengaja membunyikan petasan di Edifice ketika Yoongi tertidur, membuatnya yang masih sebelas tahun menangis karena dilempari sepatu karet dari balkon, dan Bom kecil merasa itu adalah hukuman terberat sepanjang masa, tepat di urutan setelah mengasuh Youngjae.

"Rapat baru saja selesai," jawabnya, hari ini adalah rapat bulanan untuk _Jedi Order_ , alasan lain yang membuat Bom harus mengasuh Youngjae. "Tunggu saja ayahmu datang dan kita akan pulang bersama-sama."

.

 _Sistem Planet Bulletproof,_

"Hera-ah!" jeritnya, melihat bayi satu tahun yang menggigit-gigit mainan lunaknya, melirik polos ketika namanya dipanggil. Bom langsung menggendongnya, "Kau ada disini? Berarti ada Bibi Hwang, dimana ibumu?"

"Berhenti membuli anakku, Bom-ah."

Dia tertawa melihat pamannya yang masih mencoba bersantai di atas sofa, Hoseok benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke Siatem Planet Yeochin setelah perang dan berakhir dengan satu anak bersama _Duchess_ Hwang Eunbi. Mendengar protesnya, Bom justru gencar mengecup-ngecup pipi si bayi, menerima erangan dari sang paman.

"Kim Taehyung, kendalikan putrimu!"

"Aku sudah mengurus Youngjae seharian, beri aku waktu sebentar dengan bayiku."

"Bayimu?!"

"Apa yang salah dengan anakku?!"

Protes Hoseok dan Yoongi bersamaan, memberinya tatapan tajam yang juga nyaris mengarah pada Hera – yang berada di gendongannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar, mengeluarkan rengekan kecil sebelum mengeras dan memenuhi telinga mereka.

Eunbi yang berada di ruang belajar bersama Seokjin segera berlari ke ruang rekreasi, tempat keluarga besar mereka biasa berkumpul. "Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanyanya, menerima rengekan putrinya dan menggendongnya.

"Paman Min dan Paman Jung membuatnya menangis, Bibi Hwang." Adu Bom, membuat Hoseok nyaris menendang tulang kering ponakannya.

"Ini bukan salahku, Eunbi-ah, aku berjanji, ini bukan salahku." Dia menatap takut pada istrinya yang mengerling tajam. "Yoongi Hyung yang berteriak, aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dari ruang belajar."

"Iru hanya suaraku, bukan aku. Yang kulakukan hanya mengatakun 'Bayimu' tapi ternyata keluar lebih keras." Hoseok mengedipkan matanya, sok polos setelah menyadari ucapannya. "Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Hera-ah, kemarilah, Appa akan menggendongmu." Hera mencebik, namun menyampirkan tangan pada sang ayah, "Aku akan mengajaknya bermain di luar."

Sepeninggal Hoseok, Bom beralih pada Yoongi. "Aku bisa gila, Paman Min. Aku berhenti menghitung sejak pohon kelima yang Youngjae panjat, bukannya aku tak suka mengurusnya, tapi aku tak terlalu bisa mmemanjat jadi tak bisa melakukan apapun jika dia tersangkut atau apa. Aku hanya takut tak bisa bertanggungjawab."

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya dari dulu?"

"Karena dia selalu bersemangat untuk ikut Paman Park ke Ibukota, apel disana lebih ranum dan dia sangat suka apel, apalagi Paman Park dan Appa hanya mengajak kami saat rapat bulanan."

Sebelum Yoongi dapat membalas apapun, Namjoon datang dari kamarnya, menggaruk kepalanya, mengantuk. "Bom-ah, bisa kau jaga si kembar? Aku sangat mengantuk dan Seokjin sedang mengurus sesuatu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, menuju kamar si kembar Kim yang masih berusia lima tahun tersebut. Kim Jaesuk dan Kim Jaeshik. Dua anak ini pasti kelelahan setelah membuat ayah mereka bermain semprotan air seharian sementara ibu mereka tengah membantu Eunbi merancang satelit baru untuk Yeochin.

Dan ketika Jaeshik menggeliat berkedip, melihat Bom alih-alih ayahnya, gadis itu tahu pekerjaannya sebagai yang tertua belum selesai dengan mudahnya.

.

 _Sistem Planet EXO,_

Jihoon tersenyum, mengawasi Wooji dan Jiwoo – adiknya yang masih enam tahun – bermain di pantai. Dulu, Paman Kim Jongdae sering membawanya kemari jika ibunya mengizinkan, msnghabiskan waktu dengan ombak sendirian.

Dia tak percaya, sepuluh tahun ksmudian dia akan melihat dirinya membawa anak-anaknya kemari.

Guanlin melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pasangannya, msngecup lehernya lembut sementara anak mereka menjerit-jerit, berkejaran dengan ombak. "Selamat sore." Sapanya dan Jihoon mengecup pipinya.

"Sore."

Sistem Planet One, seperti yang telah ditetapkan Republik, hanya akan ada sepanjang dua tahun. Seluruh pengurus telah pulang ke planet mereka masing-masing ketika pasangan itu dengan putus asa berdiri di depan Starship, Wooji di gendongan.

Siapa yang akan menjaga Wooji?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk tetap bersama-sama?

Di segala kebimbangan itulah, Minseok , selaku sahabat Luhan, mengajak mereka kembali ke EXO, pulang ke planet halamannya dan membesarkan Wooji disana. Dan ketika Jihoon mengetahui dia tengah mengandung, mereka tak bisa tak lebih bahagia.

"Ini sudah selesai, kan?"

Guanlin mengangguk. "Semuanya." Dia tersenyum. "Hanya ada kita dan keliarga kita." Dia mengecup kening si carrier, "Dan kedamaian."

Jihoon tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya dan menyatukan bibirnya ke yang lebih nuda. Keduanya tersenyum, memperdalam ciuman, menikmati semilir angjn dan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka. Hanya itu.

Dan kedamaian.

 **.**

 **End!**

 **It's ending, it's ending!!!!**

 **ㅠㅠ**

 **I'm so happy that I finally managed to finish this project and sad at the same time. Like, seriously, aku marathon Star Wars seharian penuh pas awal buat ini LOL.**

 **Tapi aku suka SW sih jadi, meh...**

 **Senang jadinya.**

 **Wait, I need to add this segment first.**

 **.**

 ** _For You:_**

 ** _Lin (Guest)_ Holly /wut/ mother /beep/ sh /beep/ *deep sigh* wait *inhales* STOP CENSORING ME, I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE.**

 **Jadi, Eonnie, GOMAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Aku freak out pas Eonnie bilang Eonnie penggemar ff ku satu ini and bosan liat nama Lin?? BIG NO! Aku malah neomu neomu hangbokhae pas liat ada notif. Mukaku itu kayak,**

 **"Eh, ada Eonnie Lin ㅋㅋㅋ"**

 **Sambil senyum-senyum.**

 **Pokoknya Neomu neomu neomu gomawooo... saranghaeeee... borahae... ramenhaee...**

 **/What the fudge are you doing, Ji -,- you're freaking her out**

 **-My anonymous annoying squad's maknae**

 **.**

 **So, yah...**

 **ini Chapter terakhir.**

 **Aku minta maaf karena hanya bisa membuat delapan walaupun biasanya aku buat enam belas, tapi base cerita ini adalah SW, dan imajinasiku terbatas karena teori-teori George Lucas.**

 **Aku juga membuat ini di bus travel selama kegiatanku di liburan sekolah.**

 **Aku merasa gagal sebenarnya, alih-alih ambisiku membuat ff panwink dan mulfan.**

 **Weird.**

 **Tapi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca ini, menghabiskan waktu melihat petualangan mereka,dan juga Lin Eonnie yang menjadi pembaca setiaku**

 **ㅠㅠ terharu aku.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorited, and followed.**

 **AND OMG BENTAR LAGI NYAMPE GAK AKAN ADA SINYAL DI RUMAH NENEKKU JADI SAMPE SINI AJA YAA.**

 **Terima kasih semuanya...**

 **Typo dan Grammatical error adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan jadi aku minta maaf.**

 **Dan..**

 **OH!**

 **Supplementary Story Panwink akan ku upload di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Okay?**

 **Okay.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	9. A Supplementary Story (Bonus Chapter)

**Surprise,ㅋㅋㅋ.**

 **Enjoy the story**

.

 **A Supplementary Story**

 _Sistem Planet EXO, Invasi Pertama_

Luhan memeluk Samdong yang menatapnya bingung. Mengapa sang ibu menangis sambil menggenggam lightsaber-nya? Mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya, ibunya mengenakan jubah Jedi, yang biasanya tersimpan rapi di balik lemari, ketika hendak pergi ke istana?

"Kau harus tetap disini, Samdong-ah, jaga yang lain."

"Eommoni akan pergi?"

"Sebentar." Jawabnya, tersenyum paksa. "Eommoni akan pergi sebentar, tapi kau harus tetap disini bersama Myungsoo. Master Lee akan menjaga kalian."

"Aku tak mau dengan Master Lee, Eommoni." Rengeknya, namun Luhan hanya menyerahkan sebuah pedang perunggu yang tersimpan dalam sebuah miniatur kecil. "Eommoni,"

"Ini akan melindungimu. Tak sebaik lightsaber, tapi cukup kuat." Pesannya, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kalian terdesak, kan?" putranya mengangguk. "Bagus, bawa Myungsoo bersamamu, ada cukup kapsul untuk kalian."

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun dari belakang, "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Jedi itu memeluk putranya, mengecup pucuk kepala Samdong sebelum berjalan pergi bersama keenam Jedi lain, meninggalkan dua anak kecil di kuil tempat mereka tumbuh. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir, mungkin tidak, tak ada yang tahu. Ini adalah perang, dimana mereka tak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan.

.

"Apa yang kau isi di dalam sini?" tanya Minseok, melihat benda setengah bola yang diberikan pasangannya padanya. Bulir-bulir kebiruan terang menghiasi bagian dalam bom yang Jongdae buat.

"Oh, sedikit coaxium, jadi hati-hatilah." Pesannya, menyerahkan pemantik. "Henry akan menunggu di sayap barat, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu bersumpah untuk menunggunya dan tidak kemana-mana, tidak membuat dirimu sendiri tertangkap atau lebih buruk lagi–"

"Kim Jongdae." Tahan Minseok, nyaris tertawa di wajah khawatir pasangannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

"Ini masih setengah jam lagi," ujarnya, melihat badai yang baru saja mengguncang langit. "Kukira kita sepakat untuk menahanmu di kuil hingga kau harus berada disini."

"Kami turun atas perintah langsung Master Lee, youngling sudah ada disana semua. Apa sudah ada pemberitahuan bagi rakyat untuk mengunci rumah dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun selama badai berlangsung?"

"Sehun yang melakukannya." Jawabnya, menyangga kepalanya di pundak Minseok. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan, siapa yang tak takut perang, Hyung, aku benar-benar takut."

"Jongdae, sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja, tak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku." Namun wajah si dominan masih saja mengusut, "Hei," panggilnya, "Aku janji."

Tanpa ragu, senator itu meraih pasangannya untuk mengecup bibirnya, lama dan lembut, tanpa paksaan atau apapun hingga – mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya – mereka merasakan diri mereka masing-masing. Minseok memainkan rambut Jongdae yang terbaring di atasnya, berkeringat dan basah, lelah atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa aku menganggu?" tanya sebuah suara dan keduanya dengan kalut meraih pakaian masing-masing. "Demi apapun, aku ini masih dibawah umur." Gerutu Sehun, melihat kedua kakaknya berebut mengambil kain yang tercecer di lantai.

"Kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Sehun." Jawab Jongdae.

"Ya, tapi aku masih yang paling muda. Mataku yang kelewat polos ini harus melihat kalian baru selesai melakukan–"

"Jangan, kuulangi, jangan, katakan apapun." Tahan Minseok, tangannya menarik ujung jubahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku akan ke hanggar." Ucapnya, meninggalkan Jongdae yang menelan ludah, melihat seringai Sehun.

"Jadi," ucap yang lebih muda, "Kau sudah melakukan itu, Hyung?"

"Kami sudah menikah," bela Jongdae, tak mau kalah. "Normal untuk melakukan itu. Aku tak sepertimu yang sudah memberontak sejak ulang tahun ke sembilan belas."

"Apa kita akan membahas itu?" Sehun menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Aku menyesal mengatakan itu pada kalian, bagaimana bisa seluruh senator di istana ini tahu?"

"Karena kau dan Luhan membawa Samdong tentu saja, bukankah itu jelas?"

"Ah."

Sehun ingat ketika pernikahannya dengan Luhan, keduanya sepakat untuk memutuskan bahwa Samdong harus datang ke acara itu, dan si carrier menggendongnya sepanjang waktu. Pernikahan itu, tentu saja, tertutup, sama seperti pernikahan senator lain, yang membedakan hanyalah anak mereka saat itu. Dan semuanya tak habis-habis menggoda mereka.

"Aku akan ke hanggar juga, mengantar Minseok."

"Hanya mengantar, Hyung." Tawanya, menerima lemparan sepatu dari yang lebih tua. "Kau mau kesana tanpa sebelah sepatu, Hyung?"

.

Luhan membantu Minseok memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas kanvas yang disiapkan untuknya, yang membawanya adalah sebuah Speeder, memuat dua orang. Luhan telah mengusulkan diri untuk menjadi pilot serta pendamping sahabatnya itu.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya, kita tak boleh lebih dekat dari lima ratus tahun cahaya untuk ini." Ucapnya, melihat bom yang disiapkan oleh Jongdae. "Aku tak peduli jika hanya sejumput, in sangat sangat sangat berbahaya."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Jawab yang lebih tua, "Kita akan berikan itu pada Henry, biarkan dia masuk ke ruang mesin, lalu kita terbang. Biarkan mereka meledak setelah kita pergi, takkan ada yang terjadi, percayalah."

"Percayalah," ucap Zitao yang ada di samping mereka, "Aku takkan pernah setuju dengan ini, aku akan memilih menghabisi federasi langsung tanpa meledakkan apapun kecuali wajah jelek Yang Palgye. Dan aku yakin Kaisar akan lebih setuju dengan pendapatku."

"Wow, Huang Zitao." Siul Luhan, "Bagaimana Kaisar? Beliau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebaik yang dia bisa." Yang paling muda menarik nafas, "Dia mengurung diri di ruang belajar tanpa tidur dan aku yang harus menyeretnya ke tempat tidur sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap di tumpukan kertas."

"Tidur?" Zitao memerah. "Omong-omong tidur, Sehun tadi– Tidak jadi."

"Apa lagi yang Sehun lakukan?"

"Cukup memalukan hingga membuatnya menyiram air dingin ke kepala, dan percayalah, itu mimpi buruk bagiku." Ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang, mengecup kepala Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minseok, Oh Sehun?"

"Tepatnya," dia melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang dilakukan Jongdae Hyung padanya."

"Baik, cukup. Luhan ayo berangkat." Sehun hanya menyeringai ketika melihat yang lebih tua menarik pasangannya pergi, terlalu malu untuk berada di satu ruangan bersamanya. Sementara Luhan yang telah masuk ke dalam kokpit hanya menatap sahabatnya. "Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Minseok menghela nafas, "Anggap saja, aku dan Jongdae sedang kekurangan kain saat pasangan kurang kerjaanmu datang." Jawabnya. "Kau tahu, itu hal paling memalukan yang pernah dia lakukan. Itu lebih memalukan daripada segala hal yang lain."

Luhan tertawa, memangku bom di atas pahanya. "Kalian yang kurang kerjaan, ini sudah saat perang, bagaimana bisa kalian masih punya kesempatan untuk–"

"Baik, kita berangkat."

Terpaksa, Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik kemudi, membiarkan sebuah pod meluncurkan speeder mereka keluar atmosfer. Teknisnya, speeder tak bisa keluar planet tanpa bantuan apapun, paling jauh adalah beberapa kaki dari atmosfer dan dibutuhkan pod untuk meluncurkannya. Setelah mereka jauh dari atmosfer, pod akan lepas dan speeder mereka terbang. Simpel.

Mereka akan menunggu beberapa menit di selatan bulan sementara Deahstar sedang dalam perjalanan. Namun teropong Minseok menangkap beberapa transportasi yang mungkin saja mengangkut pasukan. Dia menyerahkan teropongnya pada Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengirim sinyal ke Sehun, dia akan tahu mereka datang." Jawab Luhan, "Sepertinya mereka sengaja seperti ini agar kita tak menyadari keberadaan Deathstar."

"Apa Henry baik-baik saja disana?"

"Kemungkinan besar." Ujarnya, "Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah mata-mata kita dan dia juga tak pernah jauh dari ruang mesin, mereka takkan menyadarinya." Dia meraih jamnya, lima belas menit sebelum kemunculan Deathstar. Luhan menyerahkan teropongnya, "Kita akan berangkat dalam dua puluh menit."

.

Henry masih menunggu dengan sabar di samping barat alat penghancur itu. Sudah begitu lama dia tak pulang ke planet halamannya dan cara dia kembali sekarang adalah dengan mengekori Deathstar. Itu membuatnya letih setengah mati.

Dia tak begitu mafhum akan kenapa perang ini terjadi, satu-satunya alasan dia terlibat dalam kekaisaran adalah pekerjaan turun temurun yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya, membawanya menjadi salah satu kepercayaan para senator dan jedi yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Bahkan kaisar sendiri adalah sahabatnya semasa belia.

Ibu dan leluhurnya menutup matanya akan sejarah, melarangnya membuka buju-buku kuno yang menyangkut sejarah keluarga kerajaan dan hubungan-hubungan mereka satu sama lain. Setelah ibunya meninggal, dia adalah tali terakhir yang ada di istana kekaisaran, tombak yang mempertahankan keberadaan mereka di sisi kaisar.

"HN-24, melapor segera dalam lima menit." Perintah sebuah droid manusia, seorang wanita dengan baju zirah. Orang-orang yang baru berada disini akan mengira dia benar-benar seorang manusia, alih-alih mata kristal dan baterai yang membuatnya tetap terjaga di bawah dadanya, menggantikan jantung di tempatnya seharusnya berada.

"Saya baru saja melapor tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Ucap Henry, masih membelakangi. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan sisi barat, jika Minseok dan Luhan menyadari ketidakhadirannya, misi akan gagal. "Dan saya baru saja melepas jaket."

"Bukan tempatmu untuk menolak, HN-24." Perintahnya tegas. "Sekarang melapor ke ruanganku dalam lima menit."

Dia menghela nafas ketika droid itu beranjak pergi, beberapa serdadu droid lainnya mengikuti langkahnya, berderap dalam satu irama mengerikan, menggema memenuhi sisi barat ruang mesin. Membuatnya berdoa semoga kedua Jedi yang mengemban misi tersebut segera tiba.

.

Sehun berderap menuju ruang kontrol, pesan dari Luhan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya begitu cemas akan apa yang sebentar lagi menuju planet mereka. Badai bergemuruh di atap istana sementara dia dengab cepat mencapai Ruang Kontrol.

"Ada transportasi menuju–"

"Kami tahu." Potong Baekhyun, yang saat itu tengah mengawasi radar navigasi. "Sepertinya mereka mengabaikan Speeder Minseok dan Luhan, perhatian mereka terfokus pada atmosfer. Lebih tepatnya, kita."

"Lebih baik seperti itu." Ujar yang lebih muda, "Badai sudah hampir berhenti, kau seharusnya bersama Zitao sekarang."

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawabnya, mengetuk radar dengan jemari lentiknya sebelum beranjak pergi, menuju tempat dimana para Jedi berkumpul.

Dia melirik yang lebih tua, menilingkan kepalanya, heran. Namun sebelum Sehun dapat menyuarakan apapun, gemuruh badai menghilang, langit malam padang menggantikan mendung hujan yang menyiram planet mereka.

Warna gelap pun terhapus di atas langit kuil, Samdong yang sedari tadi mengintip dari jendela bersama Master Lee hanya bisa melihat Jedi tua itu menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa hidup mereka semakin dekat dengan kehancuran.

"Puluhan tahun yang lalu," mulai sang master. "Legenda mengatakan adanya seorang Master Jedi, begitu hebat walau begitu ringkih." Samdong menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Jedi Master itu bernama Yoda. Ingatanku yang lemah tak begitu mengingatnya, namun sesuatu yang dia katakan terdengar seperti ini. Jangan berduka akan kematian, karena kematian akan membawa kita menyatu bersama Force."

Dia tersenyum pada Samdong.

"Pergi dari sini, Oh Samdong." Ujarnya. "Jika memang benar ibu kalian telah mencari cara menyelamatkan kalian, kalian bisa menyelamatkan kami nantinya."

"Saya tak mengerti."

Tangan mungilnya menerima sebuah lighsaber, berat namun ringan di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku pernah memasuki banyak peperangan, dan ini adalah salah satunya. Dari reruntuhan Star Destroyer Republik, dia tersembunyi. Gunakan ini dengan baik," pintanya. "Dan lindungi keluargamu dengan baik."

Master Lee tersenyum, mungkin menjadi sebuah senyum terakhir yang diberikan padanya, sebelum tubuh mungilnya berlari mencari teman yang telah dia kenal begitu cepat, sebuah teman yang dia yakin dimaksud sang master.

.

Luhan mengendarai Speeder-nya, mengejar Deathstar yang menuju planet halamannya. Speeder seharusnya tak dikenali, sebagai sebuah kendaraan yang cukup mungil, sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menyelusup masuk ke dalam, menuju daerah ruang mesin dengan cepat.

Dia dapat melihat Henry melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, membuatnya menepi dan turun. Minseok segera melompat turun dari kendaraan mereka, namun Henry memberinya kode lewat tangan.

Jangan mendekat.

Indera kedua Jedi terbuka, ada seseorang mengawasi mereka – tidak, ada begitu banyak. Luhan dapat merasakan blaster yang tertodong di belakang kepalanya, tepat sasaran. Henry menunduk, menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus, HN-24, kau berhasil membawa mereka." Sosok droid wanita itu muncul dari kegelapan, tersenyum pwnuh kemenangan dengan blaster yang moncongnya menghadap pada sanderanya. "Bodoh atau putus asa, kalian ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh, bukan salahnya." Jawab si droid. "Kuberi sedikit suntikan dan dia membeberkan semuanya, benar, kan, HN-24?"

Henry meringis dalam todongan senjata, "Itu bukan namaku."

"Oh, aku yakin sekali akan hal itu." Dia tersenyum licik, menatap mereka satu persatu. "Sepertinya negosiasi tak begitu berguna. Bunuh mereka semua, perlahan."

Dan Luhan serta Minseok, diikuti Henry, terjatuh ke lantai, berlutut karena belakang kaki mereka yang tertebas.

.

Baekhyun terkesiap, dadanya terasa sakit seketika. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, mengingat pasukan droideka telah turun dari transportasi, menyapu rakyat nereka dalam setiap tebasan, sisanya lurus menuju istana kekaisaran tenpat mereka berada.

Dia sendiri tengah berada di gerbang, mencoba menahan mereka bersama para Jedi yang lain. Setiap blaster mereka tak sebanding dengan lightsaber, namun cukup untuk menguras energi mereka. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin menyeruak, dia yakin, yang lainnya juga merasakan hal itu.

Seolah ada sebagian dari diri mereka yang hancur, luluh lantak, menghilang menuju ketiadaan. Seorang Jedi telah mati. Baekhyun yakin itu. Jika tidak mati, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan pasti amatlah pedih.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terlempar, jauh dari gerbang, bersamaan dengan yang lain. Di depannya, berjalan lurus adalah Yang Palgye. Seorang Sith dengan lightsaber-nya yang merah menyala, dengan mantap berderap ke ruang singgasana.

Palgye tersenyum dengaan liciknya. "Kau masih ingin mempertahankannya?" dia menatap Yifan, yang berdiri menggenggam pedang perunggunya, berkilat di bawah sinar bulan. "Tak ada gunanya, bukankah begitu?"

"Yang tak ada gunanya adalah kau, yang menyerang rakyat tak bersalahku. Tarik kembali pasukanmu dan bertarung saja disini, lebih baik, bukan?"

"Berhenti bicara," ujarnya, membuka lightsaber, dengung elektrik berpijar. "Dalam sepuluh menit kau akan meronta meminta ampun akan hidupmu, sementara rakyatmu akan sepenuhnya mati. Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?"

.

"Sepertinya negosiasi tak begitu berguna. Bunuh mereka semua, perlahan."

Minseok merasakan perih ketika belakang lututnya tersabet. Betapa mengerikan, merasakan darahnya mengucur ketika pedang perunggu menebasnya. Mereka, para Jedi, tak pernah menumpahkan darah sekalipun. Membunuh adalah hal yang amat sangat lain.

Lightsaber mereka terdesain dengan baik untuk menggosongkan luka hingga tak ada satupun darah yang tumpah, tak ada yang perlu dibersihkan. Merasakan darahnya sendiri mengalir sangat mengerikan baginya. Dan dia yakin Luhan merasakan itu juga.

Henry sedari tadi diam, pipinya menempel pada tombak elektrik yang memancarkan energi dari kedua sisinya, sedikit sentuhan dan dia akan merasakan kejang, panas listrik akan membunuhnya. Mereka benar-benar hendak menyiksa, bukan membunuh, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan droid wanita itu.

Dan disitulah letak kesalahan mereka.

Luhan yang menutup mata segera membukanya, lightsaber terhunus pada orang-orang yang menahannya, meninggalkan mereka yang mati terjembab ke tanah dengan punggung gosong. Minseok meraih kesempatan itu dan ikut menebas, melemparkan satu tombak pada Henry yang segera melarikan diri.

"Henry!" teriaknya, namun pria itu masih tertahan oleh beberapa, bsgitu kewalahan dan Minseok tak bisa membantunya. Bsgitu banyak yang menahan mereka dan dia yakin masih ada yang lain lagi datang. "Luhan!" Minseok berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Waktu! Lihat waktu!"

Luhan menebas yang menahannya, membabi buta. Dalam beberapa menit, Deathstar akan menembakkan peledak ke planet mereka, dan Henry masih tak bisa membawa bom ke ruang mesin. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

"Pergi duluan! Aku akan menyusul! Terserah, pokoknya pergi duluan!"

.

Sepuluh menit.

Palgye berhasil menahannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Sang ketua federasi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menatap sang kaisar yang tertunduk di bawab lightsaber merahnya. "Ada kalimat terakhir, Yang Mulia?"

Yifan balas menatapnya, matanya berkilat. "Keluar dari planet kami."

"Kau masih angkuh?"

Desing lightsaber lain terdengar dari belakangnya, menodong lehernya. "Menyingkir, Yang Palgye."

"Huang Zitao!" serunya, suaranya penuh ejekan. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu, kau datang untuk melihat rajamu mati?"

"Tepatnya," jawab Jedi itu. "Aku datang untuk melihatmu mati." Rautnya menggelap, "Jadi berhenti bicara dan bertarung denganku. Sith melawan Jedi. Ini akan seperti puluhan tahun yang lalu."

"Huang Zitao."

"Diterima!" seru Palgye, mendorong Yifan jauh ke belakang, menghunuskan lightsaber merahnya.

Zitao adalah yang terkuat diantara keenam Jedi yang menjadi murid Master Lee, namun sepertinya kekuatannya tak pernah sebanding dengan Palgye. Selalu seperti itu. Seorang Jedi tak bisa mengalahkan seorang Sith, tidak ketika sendirian. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya.

Dan sepertinya Yifan mengerti akan hal itu.

Tangannya dengan sigap meraih pedang perunggu yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menyusul pasangannya yang dengan kewalahan bertarung. Dia dapat menangkap raut tak setuju dalam wajah Zitao ketika dia ikut terjun ke pertarungan.

Namun itu cukup untuk membuat indera Palgye bingung, dia kesulitan mengikuti alur Yifan yang terlatih bertahun-tahun. Menjadi seorang kaisar membuat masa mudanya dipenuhi pelatihan, tak sekuat Jedi, namun cukup.

Hanya saja, Yifan melakukan sedikit kesalahan, membiarkan sisi kanannya terbuka dan membuat Palgye dengan mudah menyabetnya, menusuk tepat menemnus tulang rusuknya. Dan jeritan Zitao adalah hal terakhir yang dia dengar.

Jedi tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dalam kemarahan. Sumber mereka tak lain adalah ketenangan, membuat kekalutannya benar-benar tak berguna. Zitao merasakan ujung merah lightsaber Sith tersebut menenbus perutnya.

"Huang Zitao!"

Sehun.

Diikuti Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol.

Dua dominan itu bertarung bersama, sementara Yixing berlari ke sisi sahabatnya yang sekarat. Keduanya mungkin berhasil membunuh sang ketua federasi, namun mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan sang kaisar dan pasangannya.

"Kita harus pergi." Ujar Joonmyeon, merangkul Yixing yang meratapi jubah Zitao yang kosong, sementara jasad sang Jedi telah melebur di udara, jenazah Yifan di sampingnya. "Zhang Yixing, kita harus pergi sekarang."

.

Samdong menarik-narik Myungsoo, menjauhi Kuil Jedi yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. Ibunya telah memberitahunya sesuatu trntang kapsul dan kapal tak berawak yang bisa membawa mereka pergi dengan selamat tanpa terdeteksi.

"Lewat sini." Ujarnya, namun sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, yang lebih tua menariknya turun, bersembunyi di dalam lebatnya semak widuri, tepat ketika antek-antek federasi berjalan ke arah mereka.

Myungsoo memaksa Samdong untuk diam, tidak membuat suara apapun. Tangis pecah di atara mereka berdua, terdengar suara ledakan di sana-sini, tepat di pusat kota tempat orang tua mereka berada. Hanya ada mereka disini dan mereka harus segera lolos.

Carrier mungil itu menggerakkan satu batang pohon, dia telah belajar bagaimana menggunakan Force dengan baik. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat antek-antek bodoh itu mengira ada semacam hantu yang menunggu di atara pohon-pohon rindang tersebut.

"Sudah." Ujarnya, melihat Samdong yang masih menangis. Reflek, Myungsoo meraih kepalanya dan mengecupnya pelan. Sebuah cara untuk menenangkan seseorang yang dia ketahui dari ibunya. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Kemari." Jawabnya, menarik semak-semak berduri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, menampakkan sebuah Starship tanpa awak, didesain sebegitu mungkin untuk mengangkut mereka berdua.

"Apa ini?" tanya Myungsoo, menatap takjub ke kendaraan di depan mereka.

"Nanti, Hyung." Jawab Samdong. "Sekarang kita harus naik."

.

Setelah memastikan Minseok telah berada di Speeder, bersama Henry yang terluka karena – ternyata, Henry tak memiliki kemampuan bertarung sama sekali. Membuat keputusan Luhan ternyata tepat untuk menuju ruang mesin sendirian.

Perjalanan ke ruang mesin yang sedemikian dekat ternyata tak berjalan mulus. Beberapa droid menyadarinya yang tengah lewat dan Luhan hanya perlu menebas mereka. Dia memang berhasil meletakkan bom di sisi mesin, namun seorang anak kecil menghentikannya di perjalanan kembali.

Dia mungkin seumuran dengan Samdong, atau lebih tua. Tangannya yang bersandar di dinding menggenggam sebuah saklar, yang amat sangat Luhan curigai. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat bocah itu menatapnya tajam. Terlalu tajam untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini."

"Abeoji memintaku menunggu disini."

"Siapa ayahmu?" dia tak menjawab. "Apa margamu?"

"Yang."

Tentu. Jelas sekali. Anak ini adalah putra dati Yang Palgye, dia yakin sekali. "Dengar, nak." Ujar Luhan. "Jangan sentuh apapun, semua yang ada disini berbahaya." Walaupun dia tak begitu yakin entah itu akan berhasil atau tidak pada putra sang ketua federasi.

Dia melirik detonator yang Luhan pegang. "Jika kau menekan itu, aku juga akan menekan ini." Ancamnya.

Jadi itu adalah pengaktif Deathstar. Mereka benar-benar memodifikasi mesin ini dari desain yang lama. "Baik," Luhan menurunkan dotonator ke lantai, "Aku takkan menekan apapun." Bocah itu tersenyum picik, tepat setelah Luhan berdiri, dia menjatuhkan saklar ke bawah. Deathstar telah aktif. "Kau curang."

"Apa ada yang mengajakmu bermain adil?"

Luhan berhasil meraih detonator sebelum bocah itu, yang ternyata melarikan diri ke sebuah kendaraan terbengkalai. Entah bagaimana mengendarai transportasi itu sendirian. Dia dapat merasakan desing energi Deathstar yang sebentar lagi mencapai planet halamannya.

Dan dia meneteskan air mata.

Luhan adalah seorang Jedi. Yang dilatih sedemikian rupa tak hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang di planetnya, namun juga sebagai penjaga perdamaian. Dia akan datang dengan terhormat... dan mati dengan terhormat.

"Kematian, adalah sebuah kehormatan."

Dengan itu, Luhan menekan detonator, memusnahkan dirinya besera Deathstar yang telah memancarkan energi. Bertepatan dengan itu, Sistem Planet EXO, sistem planetnya, meledak. Hancur lebur beserta puing-puing Deathstar yang juga ikut musnah.

Bersama Luhan di dalamnya.

.

 _Sistem Planet Maroo, satu hari setelah invasi_

Myungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya telah sedikit menghitam karena abu kapsul yang meledak tepat setelah dia keluar. Kecelakaan terjadi, federasi mengetahui mereka yang keluar dari planet, menghancurkan tangki bahan bakar dan membuat dua kapsul tempat mereka bersembunyi terpisah.

Dia tak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, badannya kotor dan perutnya kosong. Beberapa jam kemudian, Myungsoo masih menemukan dirinya sama seperti saat pertama dia datang. Kotor dan kelaparan. Paling beruntung adalah ketika dia menemukan kelapa atau tupai, yang bisa dia makan.

Berjalan ke kota adalah pilihannya yang terakhir setelah menemukan sebuah sungai bersih yang membuatnya membersihkan diri. Namun dia hanya perlu tahu dimana dia berada. Baru tiba di gerbang kota, dia menarik satu selebaran yang dijejalkan ke wajahnya.

 _Hancurnya Sistem Planet EXO membuat Senat Ibukota kewalahan!_

Tak terasa, air mata Myungsoo menetes. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya di seluruh Galaksi. Semua orang yang dia kenal telah pergi, dan dia sendiran di planet ini. Orang-orang takkan percaya jika dia mengatakan dia berasal dari EXO, juga, dia terlalu takut untuk memberitahu namanya.

Dia bahkan tak tahu kemana dia harus mencari Samdong. Sahabatnya itu pasti telah pergi bersama kapsul yang membawanya, entah terdampar di planet lain atau berada di tempat yang tak jauh disini. Dimanapun itu, Myungsoo tak bisa menemukannya.

Myungsoo terduduk di sisi stan pedagang buah. Layaknya seorang gelandangan. Benar sekali, dia tak lebih baik dari seorang gelandangan. Seorang yatim piatu yang tak memiliki apapun di Galaksi ini. Hanya lightsaber yang tak berani dia gunakan, tersembunyi dalam jaket usangnya.

Pedagang itu menyerahkan sebuah apel, tanda rasa iba, dan Myungsoo menerimanya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya berpikir. Perlukah dia bersembunyi dan menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya? Menenggelamkan namanya yang menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya untuk bertahan hidup di dunianya yang sepenuhnya baru?

Mungkin.

Bisa saja.

Myungsoo menghela nafas.

"Jihoon." Jawabnya. Ya, itu adalah namanya sekarang. Dia tersenyum lemah. "Park Jihoon."

.

 _Sistem Planet Cube, satu hari setelah invasi_

Samdong terbatuk. Terdampar di gurun adalah pilihan terakhir baginya sekarang. Beruntung, kapsulnya melempar dengan sangat baik dan menjauhkannya dari puing-puing. Tidak, tunggu. Seingatnya, dia berada di gurun saat itu, bukan di kasur kapuk hangat.

Seorang anak laki-laki menatapnya, menunggu matanya terbuka sebelum berlari keluar. "Dia sudah bangun, Bibi Lai, dia sudah bangun!" Dia hanya bisa menatap siluet anak itu, bersama seseorang yang lebih tua. Seorwng wanita muda dengan gaun kebiruan sederhana, di tangannya ada nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan air minum. Bocah itu menuju sampingnya lagi, "Kau sudah pingsan sejak kami temukan."

"Seonho," panggil wanita itu, "Jangan menakutinya."

"Aku tidak, Bibi Lai." Jawab Seonho. "Siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di puing-puing? Kau berasal darimana, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Apa kau berasal dari sistem lain?"

"Yoo Seonho," tahan Bibi Lai. "Cukup."

"Maaf."

Bibi Lai hanya nenghela nafas, menatap langit yanh cahayanya mulai redup. "Pulanglah, desamu begitu jauh dan kau harus tiba sebelum malam."

"Baik, Bibi Lai." Jawabnya, patuh, berlari meraih sepatunya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Samdong. "Sampai nanti!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Samdong. "Aku juga penasaran," ujarnya. "Kau berasal dari mana? Tak ada anak kecil yang muncul begitu saja di puing-puing ketika kami megumpulkannya." Samdong merengut mundur, terlalu takut. "Tak apa jika kau tak mau memberitahuku."

Dia semakin menunduk.

"Siapa orangtuamu?"

Samdong tak ingin menjawabnya, namun, "Aku tak ingat siapa." Itu adalah setidaknya yang bisa dia lakukan. Setelah apa yang terjadi di planetnya, menyembunyikan identitasnya adalah yang terbaik. Dia bukanlah anak kecil lugu yang tak tahu menahu akan persoalan pelik yang menimpa mereka.

Sebelum Bibi Lai dapat menjawab apapun, ketukan terdengar di pintu. "Zhirou!" seorang pemuda berada di depan mereka, terengah. "Aku mendengar dari Seonho, ada anak kecil disini." Dia melirik Samdong. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dia akan menjadi masalah jika tetap tinggal."

Lai Zhirou menariknya keluar, jauh dari pendengaran bocah itu. "Dia tak ingat siapa orangtuanya, sekarang kau mau aku mengusirnya keluar?" bisiknya, pelan dan tajam. "Apa kau sudah hilang akal?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana ketatnya planet kita, Zhirou-er. Kau yang bisa terkena masalah jika kau menjaganya. Bahkan membawanya pulang sudah menjadi keputusan yang salah."

Dia benar. Orang-orang akan mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa ada anak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba di rumahnya. Kalaupun tidak begitu, dia hanyalah pengumpul barang bekas yang kemudian dia jual di toko loak, beserta dengan penyalin buku yang dibayar murah.

Namun pasti ada cara. Anak ini tak bisa dia lepaskan keluar, tak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya selama saat itu dan dia takkan membiarkan resiko itu terwujud. Ya. Dia bisa mendaftarkan anak ini sebagai putranya, tentu saja.

"Bisa saja." Ujarnya mantap, tak menghiraukan raut tak setuju sahabatnya.

"Kau tak serius."

"Aku serius." Zhirou merengsek masuk, menghindari temannya, menemui Samdong yang masih terduduk di dalam. "Anak manis, kau masih ingat siapa namamu?"

Samdong menggelengkan kepala, berbohong.

"Kau mau nama yang baru?"

Dia mengangguk dan Zhirou tersenyum.

"Lai Guanlin?" tebaknya. "Kau suka? Namamu Lai Guanlin sekarang, dan kau akan menjadi putraku."

.

 _Sistem Planet One, empat belas tahun setelah invasi_

Guanlin turun dari Starship yang membawanya, bertahun-tahun tinggal dengan ibu angkatnya membuatnya menginginkan kebahagiaan baginya. Tinggal sebagai anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya membuat sang ibu dicemooh terus menerus, dia merasa bersalah karena harus berbohong sejak dulu.

Walaupun kertas telah menyatakan bahwa dia adalah putra seorang Lai Zhirou, orang-orang melihat. Dan mereka mengerti bahwa dia bukanlah anak dari seorang wanita muda yang telah lama menjanda dari suaminya terdahulu.

Seonho menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, keduanya telah bersama-sama sejak kecil, tumbuh seadanya dalam perhatian orang yang sama. Persahabatan itu juga membawanya ke sistem ini, bersama-sama mendaftar sebagai anggota dalam politik yang nantinya akan diseleksi lagi.

"Aku gugup." Ucap yang lebih muda. "Kau?"

Dia takkan berbohong. Dia gugup. Tapi Guanlin mengerti bahwa dia bisa melakukan ini. Ayahnya adalah salah seorang senator berpengaruh, dan itu akan memberinya kekuatan yang sama, kemampuan yang sama.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke ruangan, tempat sembilan puluh sembilan kandidat lainnya berada. Samar-samar, Guanlin dapat melihat sosok yang dia kenali, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di Cube. Dia tak bisa mengejarnya ketika Seonho menariknya turun karena pembukaan akan segera dimulai.

Dia bahkan tak bisa menemuinya selama pelatihan.

Pelatihan begitu ketat dan dia tak bisa menemukan waktu untuk mencari orang itu. Di pagi hari mereka akan bangun cepat dan mempelajari hukum tata antar-Galaksi, garis haluan, serta aturan perdagangannya, juga dasar-dasar peta dan sejarah Galaktik hingga sore hari. Mereka akan mendapat selingan makan di siang hari dan waktu istirahat sore selama dua jam. Malam mereka akan lanjut mengerjakan tugas dan permasalahan berbeda-beda setiap orangnya. Untuk menguji seberapa besar pemikiran mereka.

Di setiap minggu, mereka akan mendapat penilaian utuh dari guru-guru mereka, hal ini menentukan apakah mereka layak untuk masuk ke ujian selanjutnya atau pulang ke planet mereka masing-masing tiga hari setelah ujian final. Guanlin tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain kecuali lulus, lulus, dan lulus.

Hinga akhienya tiba waktu pemilihan final, rakyat One juga ikut mmemilih kelayakan mereka. Dia takkan berbohong, tangannya berkeringat dingin hari itu, mereka semua dikumpulkan dalam sebuah aula besar, berbaris di atas panggung yang menjulur ke depan, tepat ke depan sebelas singgasana yabg menanti mereka.

Rakyat juga ikut berkumpul, menunggu dengan sabar di atas tempat duduk mereka, menanti pemimpin yang dianggap layak maju dan membawa mereka ke era kegemilangan lainnya. Guanlin melihat ke sekitar, menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas kakinya sendiri.

Yoon Jisung, Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Park Woojin, Ha Seungwoon, Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Park Jihoon... dan Lai Guanlin.

.

Guanlin mengawasi Seonho yang membereskan barang-barangnya, dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena hanya lolos seorang diri, namun dia tahu dia tak bisa melenggang masuk ke ruang dewan dan berlutut agar dia tetap dibiarkan berada di One.

Yoo Seonho harus pulang.

Sahabatnya itu menepuk pundaknya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau ikut lulus."

"Hei," tahannya, mencoba mencari mata yang lebih tua, "Kau lebih pantas disini, dewan dan rakyat telah membuktikan itu. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan biarkan aku menendang pantatnu sepulang ke Cube karena membuat sistem ini porak poranda."

Guanlin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Katakan pada Eomma, aku mungkin tak bisa pulang hingga kira-kira dua tahun. Aku tak tahu, akan kukabari nanti."

Seonho mengangguk, "Bibi Lai akan mengerti." Dia mulai membereskan beberapa pakaiannya lagu sebekum berbalik pada Guanlin yang melihat-lihat beberapa bukunya. "Oh, aku baru ingat," ujarnya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan orang itu? Maksudku, carrier itu, yang kau ceritakan padaku."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

" Kau tak mau mencarinya? Apa dia lulus? Aku tak tahu karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku namanya, tapi apa kau akan tetap mencarinya? Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, jika dia tak lulus, kau harus mencarinya malam ini."

"Bukannya aku tak memberitahumu secara detail, tapi aku memang tak tahu dia siapa atau darimana planet asalnya. Aku bahkan tak yakin itu adalah dia."

"Tapi kau mengatakan identitasnya, kau kenal dia dengan cukup baik."

"Yah, wajahnya cukup cantik untuk dinyatakan sebagai carrier."

"Kau bilang kau ingat sesuatu tentang masa kecilmu dengannya."

"Yah,"

"Guanlin," panggilnya, "Kau tahu jelas siapa dia. Jika kau tak mengingat orangtuamu taoi mengingatnya, orang itu sangat memlengaruhi hidupmu." Guanlin meringis mendengarnya. "Sekarang cari carrier-mu sebelum aku menendang pantatmu keluar."

.

Guanlin berjalan di tepi-tepi aula, melihat-lihat taman yang tampak dari kaca jendela. Confetti yang dilemparkan tadi malam telah hilang tanpa jejak, menandakan droid pembersih yang bekerja keras semalam suntuk.

Dia tak tahu harus mulai dimana.

Harapannya bahkan hampir sirna tepat ketika seseorang berjalan di taman depannya, rambut coklat terang yang dia kenali bersama dengan seseorang lain. Dia ingat mereka siapa. Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin. Dua orang itu– Tunggu, orang itu. Dia mengenali carrier yang tengah dia cari.

Yang mana?

Park Woojin?

Park Jihoon?

Dia tak ingat yang mana! Dia tak begitu memperhatikan siapa saja yang lulus saking kalutnya sia tadi malam. Guanlin bisa saja menggunakan metode tetakhir – yang sangat dia hindari – dengan lari ke balkon.

Mungkin itu pilihan yang bagus, bukan yang terbaik, tapi bagus.

Jadi dia berbalik dan lari ke balkon, tak membiarkan dua Park itu menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum berteriak. "Park Myungsoo!"

Dan carrier cantik itu berbalik, reflek ketika namanya dipanggil. Guanlin tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

.

"Kau memanggil siapa tadi?" tanya Jihoon. Setelah mendengar teriakan orang itu, dia berjalan kembali ke atas aula, menjnggalkan Woojin sebentar. Namun Guanlin hanya tersenyum, "Kau tak mendengarku bertanya?"

"Kau tak menyadari namamu?"

"Namaku Jihoon, bukankah itu jelas? Marga yang benar, tapi nama yang kau sebut salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbalik?"

"Karena hanya kami berdua di sana."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengganti namamu?"

Jihoon terdiam, menelan ludah. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Entahlah," Guanlin menelusuri ukiran balkon mereka. "Tapi Myungsoo begitu cengeng saat masih kecil."

"Tidak kok!" jerit Jihoon, tak terima. "Siapa bilang dia cengeng?" Guanlin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat carrier di depannya kembali menelan ludah. "Dengar," dia mendekat, "Aku tak tahu kenala kau melakukan ini, tapi jika kau hanya ingin melaporkanku ke dewan karena menggunakan nama palsu, terserah. Aku tak peduli."

Jihoon telah memutar badannya, membelakangi Guanlin ketika si dominan menahan tangannya. "Kau tak mengenaliku, Hyung?" dan carrier itu berhenti bergerak. "Akan ada festival kembang api nanti malam, kau mau menontonnya denganku? Kita belum sempat melihat kembang api dulu."

Dia memutar kembali tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan pria tinggi di depannya. Samar-samar, wajah familiar sahabat kecilnya tercetak di benaknya, mata yang sama... dan senyum yang sama. "Oh Samdong?" senyun Guanlin melebar. "Ini kau?"

"Ini aku." Balasnya, suaranya berupa bisikan lembut. Jihoon menghambur ke pelukannya, air mata merembes di pipi dan membiarkan sosok yang lebih tinggi itu mendekapnya lebih erat. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Ujarnya.

Jihoon memukulnya di pundak ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. "Kemana kau selama ini? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku? Apa kau tahu aku–" Guanlin membungkamnya, menahan tangannya di belakang leher dan menengadahkan kepalanya, sedikit menurunkan kepalanya sendiri.

Bibir Jihoon terasa lembut dan manis, persis seperti ciuman mereka. Singkat, namun hangat dan lembut. Menumpahkan rasa rindu setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Ketika Guanlin melepasnya, Jihoon masih memejamkan mata, terlena.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." Bisiknya.

"Sama." Jawab yang lebih muda, "Sekarang kau mau aku mengembalikannya?"

Jihoon tersenyum, menarik doninannya turun kembali dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Lebih lama dibandingkan yang tadi. Lidah mereka saling bermain sementara tangannya naik ke atas, meremas rambut kelam Guanlin. Seolah semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja.

.

Kembang api berpendar di atas mereka.

Seluruh anggota menonton dari atas balkon sementara rakyat melanjutkan festival jalanan sebagaimana semestinya. Musik-musik dinyalakan, penari beraksi, dan anak-anak muda bermain. Orangtua akan mengawasi anak-anaknya selama mereka memakan gulali merah muda di ujung jalan.

Sebelas anggota baru itu menatap takjub bebungaan yang meledak di langit, ikut menghiasi malam dalam warna-warni indahnya. Jihoon merasakan tangannya tergenggam dan dia menoleh ke samping, dimana Guanlin tersenyun ke arahnya.

Yang lebih muda menariknya turun dari balkon, menuju ruangan lain yang tertutup, namun masih dapat menikmati indahnya kembang api. Carrier itu menahan tawa ketika kekasihnya membuka gorden dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan hangat.

"Hyung," dia bergumam, "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" Jihoon menengadahkan lehernya, mendengarkan. "Selama terpisah, kau tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku. Sudah lima belas tahun, Hyung. Apa kau juga berpikiran sama?"

Dengan cepat, carrier itu mengecup bibirnya. "Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Guanlin tersenyum, menariknya lebih erat dan menautkan jari mereka. "Menikahlah denganku." Bisiknya, tepat di telinga Jihoon malam itu.

Dan keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, di bawah pendar kembang api yang meledak di angkasa planet mereka.

 **.**

 **Jadi, dikarenakan aku tak ingin meninggalkan cerita ini, plus aku juga sudah bilang akan membuat Interlude, here we are!**

 **A supplementary story of Cosmic Railway.**

 **Sebenarnya ini tak perlu dibahas, seperti anonymous story or such, but it's panwink and EXO ya'll, who can resist?**

 **Obviously not me. Bruh.**

 **aaaaannnnnddddd...**

 **For You:**

 ** _Guest (Lin)_ Wow wow wow, slow down, Eonnie ㅋㅋㅋ aku benar-benar terharu, jinjja jinjja gomawo atas segala pujian yang membuat jantungku dugeun dugeun _chu~_**

 **Dan aku mau mengaku, aku juga sama kaya Eonnie =D Dan pengakuan dosaku adalah aku nulis pas guru killer-ku ngajar ㅋㅋㅋ. Gak kok, Eonnie, komennya gak panjang-panjang amat ㅋㅋㅋ. Makasih, Eonnie, see ya too.**

 **.**

 **And this is really the end, Guys.**

 **Cosmic Railway resmi berakhir, it's been my pleasure to write and please you as a ff writer. Hiks, I'll miss this and you all very much.**

 **I'm sorry for every grammatical error and typo as usual.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


End file.
